Shikon University Drama
by nekomi99
Summary: 18 year old Kagome Higurashi is excepted to Shikon no tama University! What happens when you impersonate someone who is dead? Kiss the dead person's boyfriend and get involved with a murder mystery? R&R! Discontinued! Pairs:InuKag SessRin MirSan.
1. Where's a Cab When You Need One

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 1: Where's A Cab When You Need One!

"Kagome!" "You're going to be late for your first day of University!" Kagome's mother yelled. "Mmm…"Kagome moaned in her pillow. Her mother walked up the stairs and barged into Kagome's room. "Kagome Higurashi, you get up right now!" "Do I have to?" Kagome whined. "Hey, you're the one who got excepted!" "Now get up!" her mom replied. Her mother then opened her curtains that were closed and revealed the bright rays of sunlight into her room. "Mom!" "If you want me to get up then move out of the way so I can!" Kagome sneered. "How dare you give me that tone of voice, Kagome!" her mother yelled loudly for the neighbourhood to hear. Kagome got up and yawned. Her mother then walked out of her room shutting the door behind her. "Kagome you are 18 years old and old enough to wake yourself up in the morning with out me being your personal alarm clock!" she criticized.

_ Yeah, then why do you bother? Kagome asked to herself. _Kagome slipped on her blue halter-top and blue denim jeans. There was a sudden knock on the outside of the door. "What?" Kagome said coldly. "Kagome, stop banging the drawers of your dresser your shaking the whole house!" Kagome's little brother Sota exclaimed. Kagome brushed her silky black hair that was butt length. Then added black eye liner on the half upper lid of her eyes. _Where did my mascara go and my light pink eye shadow? _She rummaged through her top drawer of her dresser and searched for the two items. "Kagome?" her mother called impatiently. "I'm coming!" she replied. "Found it!" Kagome exclaimed softly. After Kagome was done adding her makeup she ran down the stairs and ate her food that was on the kitchen table.

Her mother shook her head at Kagome and complained, "your going to get indigestion if you're eating like that!" "Well at least I'm eating!" Kagome retorted.

"I'd rephrase that!" the mother exclaimed. "Well if you keep on making me talk, I think I'll barely make it to the University!" Kagome exclaimed. "Someday you'll learn to have better manners!" "I guess I never been able to teach you the right way!" her mother sorrowfully mumbled to herself. With that Kagome just rolled her eyes.

When Kagome was done her breakfast she grabbed her mini backpack and ran out the door to the bus stop. But by the time she got to the end of the driveway the bus already moved past the house and was at the end of the street. Kagome kicked a rock and went back into the house. _Damn. This is bad! Lets just hope mom's car has gas in the tank!_ "Kagome, get in the car!" "I'll take you to the university."

Suddenly when her mom opened the car door and looked past the steering wheel she gave a frown. _I know that look…either mom forgot to refill the tank or she forgot to get an…OIL CHANGE! _Kagome sighed sadly to herself.

"Well, did you learn your lesson Kagome?" her mother yelled to her. "Well you should have learned your lesson too!" "Not getting an oil change!" "I'm callin' a Taxi!" Kagome screamed. Her mother gave a warning scowl. Kagome stomped inside kicking off her flip-flops. "When she dialed the digits on the phone for a taxi she answered to the woman's questions like where she lived and where she wanted to go. "There's a woman on her way, ma'am," the lady finished. "Thank you!" Kagome thanked.


	2. Taxi Trouble!

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 2: Taxi Trouble

_Beep! Beep!_ The taxi driver honked. Kagome ran out the door with her backpack and duffle bag. Once Kagome got in the car she gave the lady in the drivers seat five dollars. The lady backed the taxi out of the drive way and drove off leaving Kagome's mom in the middle of the driveway with a scowl on her face. Before Kagome was going to ask the driver how long the ride was. She paused and thought back to when her mom was in the kitchen yesterday.

"_Kagome when are you going to pack for your first day at University?" her mother asked. Kagome looked up from her card game of Jin with Sota. "Maybe later, mom I think I just want to relax right now," she answered. "Well okay, but don't leave it too long!" her mother said with a smile. Kagome gave a quick nod and looked back at her cards. "Oh, mom?" she asked waiting for her mom to reply. "Yes?" her mom answered. "How long is the drive from here?" Kagome retorted quickly. There was a long pause before her mother answered. "Oh about… I don't know…an hour or so." "Why?" her mom replied. "Nothing really, but is it really that long?" she answered then went right back to the questions. There was no answer after that. "JIN!" Sota cried loudly. _

"Oh yeah that's how long it's going to take to get to University!" Kagome remembered. "What?" the driver asked. "Oh, nothing I was just remembering something," Kagome replied. "Well were here!" the lady exclaimed. "What?" Kagome asked in surprise while looking at the school to her right. "Um… you must be mistaken!" "I asked to go to Shikon University!" "Not Shikon Elementary!" Kagome complained. "Oh, my apologies ma'am!" the lady apologized. The driver began to move forward and then they were off on the road again.

…Ten minutes later…

"Now, I hope this school coming up next is the right one!" the driver exclaimed. When they got in view of the school Kagome's mouth was just about to say a whole bunch of words at the driver but then she just calmed down and said, "No, I am sorry this is not the school I asked to go to!" "Can you please drive on to Shikon Unthe lady interrupted her and said, "Oh I know where that is!" "Ok, then can you take me their now?" she added. "Sure!" "My break is coming soon so that will give me time to recuperate!" the lady exclaimed.

…Fifteen minutes later…

The driver pulled up into the drive-thru for Shikon Burger Palace. "Hi, can I have a Combo # 4 with onions and pickles?" the driver asked. "What!" "You can't be serious!" Kagome started to yell. "Ok, and what would you like to drink?" the woman at the window asked. "Um…coke…no wait diet coke…no…sprite…um…" the driver stumbled. "She wants a ROOT BEER FOR PEETS SAKE!" Kagome screamed out the window to the intercom. "Yeah!" "That's what I want!" the driver jumped up out of her seat and while hitting her head on the ceiling. Kagome leaned against the door of the car and pouted. "Please wait!" the lady said at the window. After they waited the driver drove up to the third window and got her combo. Kagome starred at the driver in disgust. The driver looked back at her and said, "Do you want some?" She asked. Kagome then looked up at her and gave her a deadly scowl.

After the driver ate and went to the next school up ahead Kagome was just about to strangle the woman!


	3. Kagome's Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Thank-you for all the reviews on the first Chappie!Gomen if it was too short! This one will be longer!Keep reviewing I love to read your comments!

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 3: Kagome's Ways!

"Okay lady, I'll give you one more chance before I really get angry and blow my top!" Kagome shouted. "Um…I think you already did!" the driver exclaimed. Kagome looked shocked and put both her hands on her head to make sure her head was still on! "Haha!" "Your so gullible!" the driver laughed hard. Kagome's eyes were built up with fury now! "If you don't get this taxi going on the road to Shikon University you are in deep trouble!" "I'll get you into trouble so that you're FIRED!" Kagome yelled in furious anger. The driver turned around and stepped on the pedal.

"Finally!" Kagome exclaimed relaxingly. By the time they were there it was 10:10 in the morning. "Here keep the money that you gave me!" "Just don't hurt me!" the lady yelled handing Kagome the money before driving off. Kagome gave wicked smile at the taxi driving down the road. Kagome picked up her backpack and duffle bag that was at her feet. When she reached the gate of the University she saw students with jeans, t-shirts and running shoes on. "Oh good!" "No Uniforms!" Kagome cheered to herself.

"Oh My God!" "Is that Kikyo?" one girl said looking at Kagome.

"Your so like totally right!" "Kikyo over here!" another girl called.

Kagome looked at the two girls weirdly. _Maybe if I keep on walking they won't come up to me!_ Kagome thought. So she kept walking past them until one girl caught her arm and dragged her over to the group of people. "Hey!" "What are you doing let me go!" Kagome cried. "Oh come on Kikyo!" "We haven't seen you in like ages!" the girl explained. "Huh?" "Um… gomen… who are you, again?" she asked. The girl that clutched her arm starred at her for a minute and asked, "Are you feeling okay, Kikyo?" "Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked. They all gasped. "What?" Kagome asked in horror. "Oh yeah when I woke up this morning my mom said I had memory loss!" "So I have no clue who I am or any of you people!" Kagome lied.

"Does that mean you forget your boyfriend?" a guy in the group asked. "Boyfriend?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"I guess that's a yes!" a girl replied.

"Oh by the way my name is Sango!" a girl who was wearing a black t-shirt that said, "It's all about me so deal with it!" She also wore dark blue jeans with tattered ends and ripped knees. She wore her black shiny hair up in a pony- tail and had a tint of red eye shadow on and had brown eyes. "I'm your best friend and so are Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru,Rin and last but not least your boyfriend, Inuyasha!" She pointed to everyone in the group except for Inuyasha who was not there.

Miroku had a red muscle shirt on and black shorts that were just hanging over his knees. He had short black hair with a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. Hehas violet-blue eyesalso wore two earrings on one ear. On his feet he wore Nike shoes that were black and had a white check mark logo on the one side of each shoe. AN: Miroku is 18, Sango 18, Sesshomaru 19, Koga 18, Rin 19 and Inuyasha is 19

Koga had a white shirt on with tattered sleeves.He worejeans and had almost the same shoes as Miroku but different. His hair was long, black and was up in a pony-tail and he had green eyes.

Rin was tall, thin and was wearing flip-flops that were pink and pink short-shorts. Her top was a pink spaghetti strap tanktop. She had long brown-black hair that was down to her waist. Her skin was a light tan colour.Her eye lidswere shimmering pink with eye liner on thecorner of her eye lids. She hadgolden brown eyes.

As for Sesshomaru, he had a black muscle shirtand blue jeans. His hair waslong and silver. His eyes were amber and he had two claw markings oneachside of his cheeks. His shoes were red and black with an airwalk symbol on it.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru carefully looking at his ears they were like elf ears. Same with Koga's! "By the way Kikyo!" "Sesshomaru, Koga and Inuyasha are demons!" "Well, Inuyasha ishalf demon!" Sango explained.

"What's that about me being a half demon?" Inuyasha interruptedangrily.

"What's allthe comotion going on about any... Inuyasha was interrupted when he saw Kagome.

"Kikyo is that you?" "Is it really you?" he asked.

"Um...yeah...and who may I...Kagome was interrupted when Sango cut in. "What Kikyo was about to say was who is that over there?" Sango answered. Sango then whispered in Kagome's ear, "I know what's going on, we'll talk about it later!" Kagome then had a look on her face that said, _BUSTED!_

AN:Hope you enjoyed that Chapter! What do you think Sango's going to tell Kagome? I hope you can handle the suspense in these chapters! I remember when i was reading a story, all the suspense in it made me stomache tighten...it felt like i was nervous or sumthing! Well Review and tell me suggestions if i need to improve on this chappie or comments!


	4. The Room

AN: I think I'm going to change the summary or at least add something on to it! I thought of something new that might want to get peoples attention and read my story a bit more! But thanks 4 all of the R's in the last chapter that's what encourages me to write more chapters in this story! Any wayz happy reading!

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 4: The Room!

Later

* * *

Sango tells Kagome to meet her in the girl's washroom before lunch. It is now 10:40 in the morning and Kagome is searching for her room. She looks down at the piece of paper that the secretary at the office gave her. There numbers stood in bold was** Room 558**. "Looking for your room I see!" a voice sneaked up behind her. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. "Huh?" "Oh hey Inuyasha!" Kagome replied. "By the way your number is on the right side," Inuyasha added. "What?" "How do you know that?" she asked. "Seeing as the last number is and even number and the even numbers are on the right sidehe began. "Then the odd numbers are on the left side!" "Right!" Kagome finished. Inuyasha then leaned up to her than kissed her on the cheek. Her cheeks were growing rosy pink to dark red after that moment. "Thank you!" she thanked. He turned around and smiled. _552, 554, 556…here we are!_ Kagome got the card key out of the envelope that was stuck to the back of the paper and slid it in the slot on the door. When she saw the light turn green from red she turned the handle and opened the door to find her room was one of the biggest suites in the university! She walked into the hallway carrying her duffle bag and backpack in her hands and saw the living room. It had a big screen plasma TV, with and X-box hooked up to it. There were also couches that were all connected together to form half of a square. Fish tanks were all connected along the top of the couches as well. AN: the couches were facing the TV Kagome's eyes then looked at the kitchen that was right beside the LR. "OMG!" "There's a silver top convectional bake stove/oven!" Kagome squealed. "Now I don't have to use the gas stove oven mom ordered for me!" _BONUS! _Kagome thought. "Oh but this colour really has to go!" Kagome sighed looking at the yellow moldy paint pealing. "I think the counters should be black marble instead of just white-gray!" Kagome said making a mental note. "These cupboards I'm so painting black!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome then opened her backpack zipper and took out sticky notes. She wrote black and black marble on both of her sticky notes. She stuck the black to the cupboard and the black marble to the counter top. 

She then walked while putting the sticky notes back in her backpack and started to walk up the stairs to the bedroom. She opened the door and starred at the walls, they were dark blue and the carpet was black. Her bed was blue just a slight lighter than the walls and there were about 10 pillows covering the whole top of the bed over her pillows under the blanket. She had a dresser that was black and had silver handles not to mention star stencils on the sides and the front of the drawers. She also had a huge mirror that was covering on one side of the whole wall. "What is this?" "There's a sliding door on the mirror!" Kagome added. She then opened the door and screamed in happiness.There hanging on the clothes hanger was a designer dress by her favourite clothes designer! She also found blue Garage pants and a black halter top! "Ew...a mini skirt!" Kagome insulted.

Kagome turned the bar that held up all the clothes and they all turned like a jewelery rack at Claires or Ardenes! "Ooo!" Kagome interestingly said. When Kagome was turning the rack of clothes she spotted ablack top withred lettering on it, and it said Green Day!"OMG!" Kagome screamed. Kagome searched through her bag to find her ipod mini. When she found it she switched to the song, Belavard of Broken Dreams by Greenday.

I walk a lonely road the onlyone that I have ever known,

Don't know where it goes but its only me and I walk alone,

I walk this empty street on the the boulevard ofbroken dreams,

where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone,

I walk alone ...my shadows the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow heart sthe only thing thats beating,

Sometimes I wish the one up there will find me,

Till then I walk alone,

I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind,

On the border line of the edge and whereI walk alone,

Right between the lines, what's fed up and everythings alright,

Check my vital sides and I'm still alive and I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk alone,

My shadows the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow hearts the only thing thats beating,

sometimes I wish on of them will find me,

til then I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk alone, and I walk alone,

I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams,

when the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone,I walk alone,

My shadows the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow hearts the only thing thats beating,

Til then I walk alone.

"That felt good to get that out of my system!" Kagome sighed. Suddenly Kagome went back down stairs after turning the lights and went to go see what the bathroom looked like. It was gorgeous, like a spa except in your own suite! There was a Jacuzze/hot tub, a shower/bathtub, awhite marble counter top, and of course like any other bathroom would a toilet!

On the other side of the bathroom there was a huge balcony and right beside the balcony was amysterious looking door. It had saphires on the handel. She turned the handel and lights began to flicker in one section of the room one at a time! She found a remote on a chair/stool that was right besideasofa that was peach. She picked up the remote and pressed a whole bunch of random numbers. _625, 626, 770, 10, 09, 200..._all of a sudden all the drawers and closet doors started to open! There in all the drawers and closests had jewelery, makeup, hair accessories, blow dryer, brushes, combs, clips, tiara's, dresses, skirts, tops, pants, capri's, shoes and sandals!

Kagome had the look of a billion dollars on her face! "THIS IS SO COOL!"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Kagome looked down at her watch and saw that it was time to go meet Sango in the girls washroom! "Uh oh!" "It's not good to be late!" Kagome said. "Oh well its Sango anyways!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome lockedthe door behind her and tried to find her way to the girls bathroom. "There's a million washrooms here how am I going to find the one she's in?" Kagome asked herself. "Kikyo!" a voice cried out. "Sango?" Kagome turned around and asked. "Come on!" "I've been blocking this bathroom for minutes now!" Sango exclaimed. "Sorry I was late!" Kagome apologized. "That's okay!" Sango added.

"Now, come in and we'll talk about this problem!" Sango suggested. Kagome's heart started to race from that point on. When they got in the bathroom they went to the Sanna which was sound proof inside. "Okay, so what's this...this problem?" Kagome asked scarcely. "Oh, I think you exactly know!" Sango started. "Um...I have no clue what you're talking about, Sango!" Kagome lied. "Yes, you do know!" Sango argued. "You are Kagome Higurashi!" she announced. "Okay so how'd you know that?" Kagome complained. "Do I need to list?" Sango asked. "Well, I guess it was pretty obvious wasn't it?" Kagome asked in embarrassment. "So, how are we going to tell the guys about this and of course Rin?" Sango asked in bewilderment. "We're not going to tell them at all!" Kagome shouted. "What?" "You can't just lie, Kagome!" Sango shouted back. "Well as long as no one blows my cover I will be okay!" Kagome explained. "You don't get it do you?" Sango asked. "Get what?" Kagome asked. "Kikyo was dead!" Sango exclaimed. "Now that you came and agreed that you were Kikyo, everbody thinks yousurvived!" Sango explained.


	5. Almost Friends

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 5: Almost a Friend

"How did you know that I wasn't Kikyo?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

"Well, it was very obvious!" Sango began. "For one thing, losing your memory is a terrible lie!" "You're are so lucky that the guys fell for it!" Sango exclaimed. "Well, I guess it was!" " But I had to think quick or else it would've been obvious!" Kagome exclaimed. "Oh and do you mind me asking what was in your HEAD!" Sango yelled. Kagome looked down at the floor.

_What was in my head at that time?_ "I don't really know, but sometimes I sort of black out!" "For instance, when you were saying all those things about Kikyo it made me ask myself who is Kikyo?" "Also when you asked me all those questions I blacked out and said I was Kikyo but I didn't know who you were or any of those other people!" "Well, you should have told me!" Sango exclaimed. "In front of all those people?" "I'd be way too embarrassed!" Kagome shouted. "Yeah, I would have been embarrassed too!" Sango agreed. "See, now you know how it feels!" Kagome complained. "Still you should- Kagome interrupted Sango and finished. "Think before you speak I know!" "So if the others ask anything about you not acting like Kikyo or having clothes like Kikyo just say, People can change!" Sango explained. "Okay, thanks!" "I'll try to remember that!" Kagome promised.

"You better remember it!" Sango shouted lightly. "Don't worry!" Kagome said.

"Phew!" It's too hot in here, I can hardly breathe!" Sango exclaimed dramatically. "The reasonable explanation would be to get out of this sauna, Sango!" Kagome informed. "Yeah, I knew that!" Sango implied. "Not fast enough though!" Kagome laughed. "Hey!" Sango complained.

The girls walked out of the washroom and down the hall to the rooms.

"So what room are you in?" Kagome asked. "I'm in 556. Miroku is in 551, Koga is 557 and Inuyasha is in 553," Sango explained. "I only asked what room you were in not a whole bunch of people!" Kagome stated. "Oh well, I did anyway!" Sango exclaimed. "What room are you in?" Sango asked. "Right beside yours!" Kagome answered. "Wow really, that means you have one of the biggest suites in this whole entire university!" Sango screamed in excitement. "Yup!" Kagome retorted.

"Can I come and see what it looks like inside?" Sango asked childishly. "Sure its fine with me!" Kagome replied. Once they got inside Kagome's suite, Sango immediately ran into the living room! Kagome couldn't believe how fast she could run it made practically made her hair fly from the wind! "OMG!" "You have a…a…-Sango was too amazed to even finish her sentence so Kagome took the honor of doing it for her! "Plasma big screen TV?" "I know!" Kagome bragged. "I had the same look on your face when I saw it not too long ago!" Kagome added. Sango turned around on her heel to look at the fish tanks with fish I them. "Wow!" "How did you afford all of this, Kagome?" she asked. "That's what's on my mind at the moment too!" Kagome replied. "You mean, you don't know?" Sango asked surprisingly. "Well, yeah!" "The only question is how am I going to pay for all the utilities?" Kagome cried in disbelief. Suddenly all you could hear in the background was a laughing Sango on the floor! "What?" Kagome asked in anger. "You just scared me there for a minute!" Sango hopelessly added. "Oh right, what?" Kagome sarcastically exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you never knew that this was only the addition to your scolarship here?" Sango cried of laughter. "What?" "You're kidding?" "No way!" Kagome disagreed. Sango just nodded her head. "So when is your furniture arriving?" Sango asked. "Sometime around tomorrow, why?" Kagome asked. "Can I help you decorate this place a bit?" Sango asked. "Sure, I'm going to need the help!" Kagome exclaimed. After talking about the decorating, Sango wondered around Kagome's suite for a bit until she walked into the kitchen. "Um...Kagome!" Sango called.

"Yes?" Kagome replied. "You got sticky notes on all of the cupboards, drawers and counter tops in your suite!" Sango complianed. "Oh yeah, I just put those there to remind myself what colour or type of surface I need for tomorrow!" Kagome embarrassingly excliamed. Sango jut stood there staring at the notes in confusion then answered, "Right!"

"When we're done decorating tomorrow I got to show you something," Kagome retorted. "Show me what?" Sango asked. "It's a surprise!" Kagome answered with excitement. "So... what did you order for tomorrow?" Sango asked. "I ordered...a table, chairs, fridge, microwave, blender, dishes, plates, cups/glasses, utensils, food, bed sheets, pillows, video games, movies, popcorn-maker, matresses-before Kagome could finish Sango asked, "Matresses?" "That's also part of the surprise!" Kagome added. "Oh and last but not least...PAINT!" she shouted.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that!" Sango retorted. "Yeah and I can't believe that I almost forgot about it, too!" Kagome sighed. "That made me feel like I was stupid, because some of these colours just don't go!" Kagome implied.

They both began to laugh at the hideous colours in some of the rooms.

_I wonder what she is going to show me tomorrow? This is a really good starting of a really good friendship! _Sango thought to herself.


	6. Moving In

AN: Thank-you for the reviews…I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! A-sundae sauna- Squish-banana! I know I got that from the Lion King! It means you're a baboon and I am not! J/Ks! I just wanted to say that!

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 6: Moving In

The next day Kagome woke up and heard the doorbell ring. She looked at her clock and it was 6:30 a.m. "It's 6:30 and there is someone at the door!" Kagome moaned. The doorbell rang again and Kagome was just about to kill that person. "Ok, ok I'm coming!" Kagome shouted. She walked down the stairs and opened the door. Their Sango was in her blue jean overalls with paint splattered on it. She held up her paintbrush and yelled, "Hurry up Ka-Kikyo we have to get these boxes and crates in your room before the head master comes down this hall and starts yelling!" Kagome looked confused on what Sango just said. "Crates?" "Boxes?" Kagome asked. Sango pointed down the hall. There were crates and boxes lined up against the wall! Kagome rubbed her eyes and got a better look.

"What are all these boxes and crates doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "I can barely get out of my room!" he complained. "Sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome apologized. "Sango can you help me carry all these appliances into my room?" Kagome asked. "Sure!" Sango replied. "Kikyo, Sango you won't be able to carry those!" Inuyasha stated. "Oh, and I suppose you can?" Sango asked. "Hell yes!" "Who do you think I am?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "A weakling!" Sango replied. Inuyasha ignored Sango's reply and carried the crates and boxes in to Kagome's suite.

When they were all done loading the appliances into Kagome's suite, Kagome checked all the crates and boxes to make sure there wasn't a shipping mistake. _Lets see…clothes, kitchenware, paint, living room furniture, dining room furniture, movies, and more clothes, even more clothes, sheets, pillows, lamps, beach chairs, towels, skates, roller blades, bike, shoes, and mattresses! _Kagome reviewed to herself. "Um… Kagome you have a lot of work to do around here!" "Do you need any extra help?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, I agree!" Sango exclaimed. "Sango you already asked me and I answered sure!" Kagome complained. "Oh yeah!" Sango blushed. "Inuyasha you can help too!" replied. "Ok, thanks!" he thanked. "No prob!" She retorted.

"First we have to start with the painting in the kitchen, bedroom and living room!" Kagome suggested. Sango pulled out the cans of paint from the boxes and handed them to Inuyasha and Kagome. "So that means we each do one room to paint?" Sango asked. "Yup!" Kagome answered. "Inuyasha, can you do the living room?" Kagome asked. "Feh, fine!" Inuyasha replied. "Sango you will paint the kitchen and I will do my room!" She assigned. "Oh and the living room is to be painted maroon and the kitchen--suddenly Sango interrupted and finished Kagome's last words. "Black!" "I know Kagome!" "The sticky notes can't be missed!" Sango stated. "What sticky notes?" Inuyasha asked. "Or maybe they can!" Sango sarcastically exclaimed. "Ok let's get back to work!" Kagome called. She picked up the threepaint cans and headed up the stairs to her room. _Hm…the ceiling should be painted black and the walls a dark blue! _Kagome thought. "The stars should be silver!" Kagome suggested to herself.

* * *

_I wonder what Kikyo wants her living room to look like? Maybe I should paint the walls and just leave the ceiling the way it is...white! _Inuyasha thought to himself. He then took the lid off of the can and started to stir for two minutes. 

After he dipped his brush in he started to paint up and down, and up and down.

* * *

_I bet she wanted to have all the cupboards painted black and the walls painted black too! _Sango thought. She then began to paint the inside and outside of the cupboards after another. 

One hour later

"I'm finally done!" Kagome sighed. She looked around the room and saw her beautiful work done! There was star stencils on the border of the walls and on her dresser. When she got up to go see how Inuyasha and Sango were doing, she glanced atherself in thewall sized mirror and complained, "I can't go down stairslooking like this!" On her face there were blue and blackmarkings, and on her hands were a combination of silver, black and blue paint. "Better get cleaned up!" she exclaimed.

So she went into the washroom that was connected to herroom.She washed her hands and rubbed the paint off that was in her long dark hair that was pulled back into a pony.After she was done she slid down the spiral railing and hoped off. "Is everyone done?" Kagome shouted. "NO!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled. "Woah, a little too loud!" Kagome sighed."Ok, I'm ready!" Sango called to Kagome. Kagome walked into the kitchen andglared at the black marble counter that Sango installed herself andthe black nicely polished, glass covered cupboards. "WOW!""Sango, you did this all in one hour?" she asked.Sango nodded slightly."If I ever need help decorating my kitchen or house you'll be the first one I'd call!" Kagome complemented. Sango blushed then yawned. "Thanks, I think I'm going to go to my room and get changed!" "Ok," Kagome replied.

Five minutes later

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called. Kagome didn't respond to the name quickly before she realized she was being called by Inuyasha. She walked into the living room and stared at the beautiful paint job! Especially the furniture that was placed around the room! "Wow, Inuyasha thank you so much!" "I love it!" Kagome exclaimed. She stared at the wall and furniture for another minute before running to Inuyasha and hugging him! The walls were a maroon colour, as she expected and the ceiling was just plain white. There was a darker red colour for the carpet which looked flawless with the walls and furniture!

As for the furniture, there was ab;ack leathercouch/sofa. _Wow! Even the couch looks better than before! Oh and there's more fish in the tanks! _After gazing at her FRIENDS amazing paint jobs and furniture arranging, she asked if Inuyasha would like a drink. He replied, "PLEASE!"

Kagome then, got the coldest drink in the fridge. _Hm...looks like I'm going to need to go grocery shopping later on!_ "Strawberry Fruitopia, is that okay?" she asked him. "Feh, sure!" Inuyasha exclaimed carelessly. She poured the drink into a glass that she pulled out from the cupboard and handed it to Inuyasha. "Aren't you going to have something to drink, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment. "I think I'll have one right after I get ready for my classes," she replied. He nodded and retorted, "I think I should go back to my room and get ready too!" he grinned and kissed her on the way out of her suite. "Oh, Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped him. "Yeah?" he asked. "Thank you!" she thanked.

"Feh, no problem!" he exclaimed in his usual tone of voice.

AN: There! I hoped you liked that chapter! Sorry if it took to long to update...hmw was calling! I should be updating pretty soon! I'm expecting lots of reviews for this one! Hope u enjoyed! Also thanxz for all the reviews on Chapter 5!


	7. Punishments from Love

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 7: Punishments from Love

Kagome closed the door to her suite and headed down the hall, down the stairs, up the hallway and into the Music room. She walked over to a seat next to a girl that had her hair down and it was twisted with curls like bed springs. Her eyes were brown and she had 24 k gold earrings with diamonds in the middle. _Wow…she must be rich! _Kagome thought.

"Good morning everyone!" A high-pitched voice greeted. "My name is Mrs. Takahiri!"

"I will be your music professor for the year." She explained.

"I will be assigning instruments to those who have _The Talent_!"

"Any questions?" she asked.

No one put their hand up then she added, "Good!"

"Inuyasha, you will be playing the Trombone."

"Sesshomaru, Tuba."

"Miroku, Trumpet."

"Rin, flute."

"Sango, Tenor Saxophone."

"K-ikyo, Acoustic Guitar and Piano."

Everybody then starts to look at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked. They all shrugged and turned back to the front.

"I never knew Kikyo could play instruments!" Inuyasha exclaimed to Sesshomaru.

"Guess that means you don't know her very well!" Sesshomaru added coldly.

"Oh, right she does play instruments!" Inuyasha lied. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and looked over at Rin.

"Sesshomaru!" Mrs. Takahiri yelled. Sesshomaru looked up at the professor.

"Would you care to explain what are you looking at?" she asked.

"Um...I was starring over at the...window!" Sesshomaru lied convincingly.

"The window is over there, Mr.Taisho?" she corrected.

Sesshomaru looked over to where he lied about and saw that there was no window!

Cough"Busted!"Cough Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I'm suppose you weren't gazing at Ms. Rin? Were you?" she asked knowingly.

Suddenly you could hear laughing in the background. Sesshomaru then began to give Mrs. Takahiri evil glares. "Mrs. Takahiri?" Rin asked. "Yes, what is it Rin?" she asked. " I was just asking Sesshomaru to help me with the flute!" Rin exclaimed hoping that the excuse will work.

"May I ask why you were asking Mr.Taisho while I was talking?" she asked annoyed.

"One of...the pieces...the mouthpiece was stuck when I put it together and it was on the wrong way and I couldn't turn it around so I asked Sesshomaru to fix it!" she lied.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin with asympathied look on his face.

"Rin, detention here! After school!" she yelled.

"Oh! Bring a pencil and paper you might want to write a few things!" she shouted.

Rin smiled at him and turned around to pretend fixing her flute.

"Kikyo?" she asked nicely. "Yes?" Kagome replied.

"Play the C major formula pattern on the piano right now!" she commanded.

_God when is this class evergoing to end_? Kagome thought.

Kagome placed her fingers on the piano keys and started playing the scale. "Kikyo, can't play the piano!" Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha. "Maybe she learned it while she was gone?" Inuyasha asked himself and his brother. They both shrugged and went back to putting their instruments back together.

By the time class was overRin just stayed in her seat and waiting for Mrs.Takahiri to give her the punishment."You will need to write and memorize this in ten minutes and then we'll do some sight reading and then ear tests!

* * *

"Poor Rin!" Kagome exclaimed sadly. "I know! She took the fall for Sesshomaru!" Sango agreed. "Feh, her damn fault for saving Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha explained. "Well still... I feel sorry for what ever punishment she's doing right now!" Kagome added. Sesshomaru just walked beside them feeling stupid that he got her into trouble! There was a long period of silence after that. 

"Well, I got History classand then Art," Kagome broke the annoying silence.


	8. Walk Away

AN: If you are wondering what O.I. means you'll figure it out if you read this chapter!

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 8: Walk Away!

Once Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Sesshomaru sat down, they saw Miroku rise from his seat with a wide grin on his face towards Sango. "Oh no, I know that look! Stay away from me Miroku!" Sango hissed. "Why my dear Sango what are you talking about?" Miroku asked while groping Sango's butt. She then slapped him right across the face and yelled, "That's what I mean!" The whole class shuddered at the noise of Sango's hand hitting Miroku!

Suddenly, the closed and the professor ran across the room to shut the windows and close the blinds.

He than began to mumble all these words to himself and said, "Turn to page 394 in your history texts."

Kagome looked at him and thought to herself, _he looks like the Matrix guy! Cool!_ She took out her text and opened to page 394. **The Diary of the S.S. Atlantic**"By the time he's finished talking I'm going to be dead to the world!" Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango started giggling.

"As many of you should already know, my name is Mr. Mcfeenie!" he began.

"We are going to be starting on the diary of the S.S. Atlantic, which of course was the ship that sunk before the Titanic!" he stated.

"Here we go…I heard this book was published ten years ago and didn't sell! Then again, till now!" Kagome mocked silently.

"There was only one survivor and he was just a boy!" Mr. Mcfeenie announced.

"Does anyone know who that was?" he asked.

Everybody just looked at him like he was teaching elementary school! _You gotta be kidding me, everyone knows about who was the survivor!_ Kagome rolled her eyes at him. Mr. Mcfeenie looked at Kagome and said, "Well! You must know, Ms. Kikyo?" he asked. Kagome looked at him like he was teaching grade 2. "Everyone knows that the survivor was a young boy named, John Hindley!" Kagome answered.

"Well, than can you tell me who was his brother and who took care of him when he was in New York?" he asked. Kagome looked at her nails like she was some big shot and answered, "Thomas Hindley was his brother and his sisters adopted him!"

"Hm…very good!" he answered. "Okay, read chapters 1-8 and summarize it with detail! Leave a lined sheet of paper on the back so I can write my comments in!" he added.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and gave him a look that said, who does this guy think we are? _Grade fives? _

Miroku looked at him and whispered, "I ask the same thing!"

By the time class was over Mr. Mcfeenie asked for Kagome to stay for a minute.

Kagome stayed in her seat and waited for what he had to say and then off she went.

He walked by her desk and sat down in the chair next to hers. He placed his hand on her thigh and asked, "Kikyo, I was wondering would you...would you go out with me on Saturday night?"

_Who? What? Where? When? Did he...did I just hear him correctly? Go out with him? Omg his HAND IS ON MY THIGH! _Kagome screamed inside her head.

"Um...well I got to...I...NO! Get A LIFE CREEP!" Kagome yelled. She picked up her binder and book bag, literally jumped over all the desks and sprinted out the door trying to find Sango!

"Kikyo WAIT!" Mr. Mcfeenie shouted while trying to catch up to her.

"Sango! Help me!" Kagome cried.

Suddenly Kagome saw a guy with his skateboard in his hand.

"Excuse me I need to borrow this! I'll give it back to you I promise!" Kagome yelled as she hopped on to the skateboard and leaved the professor sucking up all the dirt that trailed behind her.

Until Kagome saw Inuyasha...she sped up to inform him that the crazy history professor was "hitting on her" and as soon as he heard "hitting", he went to go pound the guy where the sun don't shine!


	9. Kikyo's Clique

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 9: Kikyo's Clique!

Finally after history was over Kagome went outside of the university under a Lilac tree. She sat down under it and gazed up at the cloudy sky! _Cumulus, cirrus, stratus, alto cumulus! Kagome thought looking at the clouds. _

"Kikyo, is that you?" on voice called and asked. Kagome hesitated before responding to that person who called her that retched name!

"Um, yeah it's me!" "Why?" Kagome asked.

Kagome looked up at the unknown person who just asked her that question. There standing in the late morning sun was a guy with short, jet-black hair that was gelled. Suddenly he came up next to me and sat down. I looked into his eyes. They were blue! His eyes hid no guilt or shame in them. He looked at me with compassion and faith! _What is with this guys eyes? I can't understand the pureness inside them!_ Kagome thought hard but failed to answer the question that was nipping at her for minutes!

"So, are you going to stare at me all day or…" he interrupted Kagome's thoughts, waiting for her to answer.

"Huh?" Kagome asked unknowingly. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome apologized. _I was lost in your eyes!_ She added to herself. O.o

"My name is Wyatt!" he introduced. "I'm one of your friends!" "I heard what happened when I was talking to Sango, so you must have had quite an accident, huh?" he asked nosily.

"…Oh, yeah but I'm alright I'll be six feet under in no time!" She replied.

"That's good!" he retorted. He smiled and looked behind him at the girls who were standing aligned with each other. "Oh, this is Meekin, Kikimi, Emiree and Sakuro.

"Hey!" Kagome greeted.

"Meekin came up and gave Kagome's hand a shake, "Charmed I'm sure!"

"Sorry, Meekin has a English background! She's actually an exchange student from England!" Kikimi blurted out.

"Oh well welcome!" Kagome said nicely.

Wyatt then looked at Kagome and said, "Where's the scar from your accident that showed in the newspaper?"

"Oh I had plastic surgery on my leg a few months ago!" Kagome lied.

"I see!" he replied. Kagome just nodded.

"Well, I heard about your memory loss, and I'll be your mentor for this year!" Emiree explained.

"Yeah, I think the rumor is spreading fast!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well yes, it would be considering you are one of the popular students since you've last been here!" Sakuro implied.

"I'm popular? In this huge school?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

"Well, yeah! You've been popular since you were born!" Wyatt over exaggerated.

"How did I become popular?" Kagome asked.

"You actually were one of the riches people in Japan!" Emiree exclaimed.

"Who are the other popular students in the school?" she asked.

"Um...well, Inuyasha, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, us and Naraku!" Sakuro answered.

"Naraku? Who is he?" Kagome asked.

"The one who is always, constently trying to break you and Inuyasha up!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Before I got my memory loss, were all of you my posse?" she asked.

"Well, you could say that but I prefer the word _Clique_!" Kikimi corrected.

"Okay, um...are you friends with Sango, Inuyasha and the others?" she wondered.

"Yup!" Is all Kagome got an answer from them.

* * *

Lunch

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey K-Kikyo!" Sango replied.

They both hugged each other and went to go getpizza at Pizza Pizza. While they were in line Rin stopped by and wanted to talk to Kagome alone!

After Kagome got herPizza she followed Rinto a table.

"Kagome, you are in grave danger!" Rin whispered in her ear.

"How did you know my real name? Did Sango tell?" Kagome asked questionably.

"No! I found out on my own!" Rin replied trying to calm Kagome down.

"Okay, so why am I in grave danger?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku has been planning stuff to break you and Inuyasha up!" she answered.

"Well, what did he say? Does he know who I am? I don't even know him!"She freaked out.

He doesn't know who you are yet, but if you don't get that picture off your website people will adventually find out who you really are!" Rin exclaimed.

"I have a WEBSITE?" Kagome asked curiously. Rin nodded. Here, lets go toStudy Hall and delete the site!" Rin retorted. Kagome gobbled up what was left of the pizza and left to go find Sango and head for Study Hall!


	10. Meeting Naraku

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 10: Meeting Naraku

_Beep, beep, beep_! "Ah, I don't think I'll need an alarm clock after all!" Kagome exclaimed.

_I wonder why this so called person; Naraku hasn't done anything to harm Inuyasha's relationship with me yet? I hope it doesn't come anytime soon, though! Exams are-what am I talking about exams are assigned everyday now!_

"I have half an hour to get down to class so that will give me time to talk with Rin and Sango!" Kagome thought. She grabbed her commerce, sociology, English and history books and dropped them into her bag along with her notes. When she was outside of her suite door she saw Sango and Inuyasha talking. Kagome walked up to them to say hello but they walked away!

"Okay, rude much!" Kagome said coldly to them.

Inuyasha looked back towards Kagome and smiled.

"You could have said hello, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What has gotten into them this morning? It must be the fall!" Kagome murmured to herself.

Suddenly, Wyatt was running down the hall towards Kagome. "Kagome! You got to hurry! Naraku has done something that might ruin Inuyasha's relationship with you!" he cried.

Kagome suddenly dropped to the floor when she saw the film that was being showed in the cafeteria!

"Oh MY!" she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There showing on an overhead was her website photo that showed who she really was! "I am toast! My bacon is cooked! I screwed up royally now!" Kagome broke into tears. But when she turned around there was Inuyasha looking straight into her eyes.

"Tell me this isn't true! Answer me!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome choked on her words from the bits of tears streaming down her face so she just ran with Sango, Emiree and Rin following after her!

"I can't believe this is happening! Why did I say yes! Why did I have to look like her?" she whined.

"Kagome wait up!" Emiree yelled.

"Emiree!" Sango complained.

"What? Oh! Oops!" Emiree replied.

Kagome bursted out the back doors that led to the side of the school towards the woods. Suddenly the clouds grew dark and it started to drizzle rain drops. Then the rain fell harder and harder! It was beginning to pour! Kagome stopped running and looked up at the sky and yelled, "Why! Why did it have to happen to me? What did I do?" Kagome held her arms close to her and started to cry harder. The thunder and lightning then broke loose from the gate like clouds! "Why?" she managed to yell.

"Kagome! Where are you? I want to talk to you!" a dark shadow from the foggy mist shouted fiercely.

She recognized that voice, it was Inuyasha's angry voice! She got up from her position and began to run even faster to the woods and hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't find her. Infact she hoped no one would find her!

She then found a big willow tree with a lot of leaves and vines and huge branches to hide in. Kagome then started to climb higher and higher and higher until she reached the branch that was too thin and could just barely hold her weight!

"I'm going to climb this and hope that I will fall off and DIE!" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Kagome! I know you are in one of these trees!" Inuyasha shouted so that she could hear him!

Inuyasha then smelled her scent in the big willow tree!

"Kagome, you really suck at masking your scent!" Inuyasha exclaimed while jumping up into the tree with his demonic power.

Kagome suddenly sensed his presence and began pushing down on the branch! "Come on! Break!"

"Kagome! Don't push on that branch! You're going to fall!" Inuyasha warned.

"That's my intention!" Kagome replied. "I thought you would have realized that by now!" she yelled.

Suddenly a flash of red and black lights came into view and it came down towards Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Hate them! Hate them for everything that they have done to you!"

"Who are you?" Kagome replied.

"I am the one who will take away all your bad memories and let you forget about them!" he replied.

"I was actually referring to your name!" Kagome exclaimed.

"My name? Call me Onigumo!" he replied.

"Onigumo?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome don't listen to him! He will turn you evil!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What do you want of me, Onigumo?" Kagome asked.

"What I want from you, is your heart!" he retorted with an evil grin.

"My heart? That means I'll die!" Kagome cried.

"You will live under my power, but not your hearts desire!" he replied.

"Did you know you'll be a good poet!" Kagome commented.

"Kagome, stop joking around! If you live under his power theirs no going back!" Inuyasha warned.

"Or you can listen to what he wants you to do for the rest of your life!" Naraku suggested.

"Do I have any other choices?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I do want your eyes!" he replied.

"My eyes! Ew...you're going to eat me, then take my eyes!" Kagome exclaimed in a disgusted way.

"Why would I do that to a beautiful young girl?" Naraku implied.

"Okay now you're freaking me out!" Kagome stated.

"You think!" Inuyasha coldly agreed.

"Well, I better be off! This is rather taking up all of my pampering time!" he whined.

"But, here's my business card! It's just a tear drop away!" Naraku said. AN: I know I got that from the movie Shrek 2!

"Nice card! Hate the picture though!" Kagome added.

Naraku sneered at Kagome's comment.

"Naraku, just got burned...by a girl! Ah!" Inuyasha laughed.

"His name is Onigumo! Not Naraku!"Kagome pointed out!

"What! You really believe that's his name, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suprised.

"Well, it's certainly better than yours!" Kagome lied perposely.

"Well, I think Inuyasha just got burned as well!" Naraku stated.

"Then that maked two of us!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Rememberhappiness is only a tear drop away!" he noted.

"Yeah, Yeah we got all the hapiness right here! Happy! Happy! Happy!" Inuyasha yelled.


	11. Explanations?

AN: Sorry if that last chapter was lame! I hope you like this one though!

I'll try to watch for those words that were attached that were supposed to be detached!

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 11: Explanations?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked, "Kagome…why do you want to give Naraku your heart?"

"It wouldn't make any difference if I lost it or did have it!" Kagome complained.

"Yes, it would! If you have given Naraku your heart, you wouldn't be able to love or to like!" Inuyasha stated.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "I don't need a heart, though! I have nothing to like or to love anymore!"

"Yes you do!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Who or what then!" Kagome asked in annoyance.

"You have your family and friends!" he replied.

She then looked at the ground and frowned, "Why do you care so much about me giving Naraku my heart, Inuyasha?"

That was when Inuyasha just stood there like a complete fool. _Why do I care so much? _Inuyasha asked himself.

"Well…I'm waiting for an answer!" Kagome exclaimed impatiently.

_Okay this is probably going to take him a while to figure out…Hm…I wonder what time it is? She thought curiously. _

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's face turn blush red. _Is she blushing? She is, but what for? Oh no, do I have feelings for this imposter? Feh what am I talking about! This is no time to be fooling around here! I have English next! He whined. _

"I rather not want to know what your intension is for me not giving Naraku or is it Onigumo?" Kagome stumbled.

"You know what?" You think about why you don't want me giving Naraku my heart, and I'll just head off to English!" Kagome decided mischievously.

She walked past Inuyasha carefully trying not to fall off the big tree and just as she was about to climb down, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back up to his level of height.

"Ha! Nice try!But You are not going anywhere until I ask you this!" Inuyasha began.

Kagome looked like all the bones in her body have just crumbled into dust and left her with jelly filled legs and arms. "What are you talking about? We got to get to English!" she tried changing the subject butfailed.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he replied.

"Actually no I don't! You haven't even asked me or said anything to me yet!" Kagome corrected.

"Ok...then answer this..." he began again.

"Why did you impersonate Kikyo?" he asked. Kagome looked down at the tree branches beside them. "Well, it's going to be a long story so I think you might want to sit down!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha did as she said and sat down with her. "After that crazy taxi driver parked to the curb and left, I walked into the school grounds for the first time. When I was just about to go to the office, Sango rushed up to me and demanded to know if I was Kikyo! Then my mind went blank! I was very curious to know who Kikyo was and why did I look like her to other people! I then figured out over the past weeks what happened to her!" Kagome stopped there when Inuyasha interrupted, "Tell me what happened to her Kagome, I want to know if you are telling the truth!"

"I am telling the truth! She was ubducted by one...wait a minute that guy named Naraku as you say, he said his name was Onigumo! In the newspaper she was ubducted by...Onigumo!" Kagome realized.

"Are you saying that Naraku killed..." Inuyasha asked but then realized. Kagome gave him a confused look and looked in his eyes. "If he did though...we would have to think of a plan to find out what happened!" Kagome added. "We?" Inuyasha asked. "Feh, I could do this on my own with out your help!" Inuyasha scowled at her. "Well don't get me wrong but I think I already did help you!" Kagome hissed.

"Fine, but you're still under my enemy list!" Inuyasha joked.

"Since when?" Kagome asked ingnorantly.

"Since after that picture of you on your website!" Inuyasha exclaimed.


	12. Confessions in English Class

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own INUYASHA!

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 12: Confession in English Class

After the unexpected affair with Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the school for English.

_God…I can't stand walking in silence all the time! I still want to ask her about giving up her heart situation!_ He thought. "Are you always this quite, wench?

"What did you call me?" Her anger was starting to rise. Inuyasha could feel her anger level increase.

"You heard me wench!"

"Humph! Baka!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. _I love it when she gets angry! She looks so cu…wait a minute did I just say that, that bitch is cute? I-oh great! Now I'm starting to fall for this imposter!_ Inuyasha shook his head in confusion.

_Why does he care so much? I mean he still talks to me after impersonating his dead girlfriend._

_Maybe I'm just assuming things._ She thought. Kagome's head slightly jerked up of realization. _What if he's-nah that's not possible! _She turned her head to look at her surroundings. The rain was still coming down hard and she could care less if she got soaked. The ground was muddy and flooded with deep puddles of precipitation.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. _She's not like most girls. She doesn't care if the rain drenches her. Her aura that flows around her slender body is more confident, beautiful and creative looking then all the other auras that he has seen._ _Something is different about her that makes her so strong and open to people. _He stared at her appearance more. Her soaked hair was draping over her shoulder. Her eyes were big and brown-black that made her looks even more gorgeous than she was when he first met her.

Kagome suddenly saw Inuyasha staring at her from the corner of her eye. _Why is he looking at me like that? Ew, he's practically drooling!_ She stated to herself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome waited for his response.

"Inuyasha? Hello? Inuyasha!" She frowned that he wasn't listening. "That's it! I'm going to have to get his attention the painful way!"

She then lifted her hands up to the top of his ears and yanked on them as hard as she could.

A loud yelp could be heard from where they were standing tobeyond the schools property.

"WHAT WAS THATFOR, BITCH!" He shouted.

"I think you know why!"

"Oh really?"

"Well considering you were staring at me and drooling at the same time, I consider that you have feelings for me!"

It took a minute for what Kagome just said to sink in to Inuyasha's head. His face grew red at the fact that she mentioned him drooling. "Me have feelings for you? Woman,yougot your wires crossed! Why you are a selfish, ignorant, self-centered bitch!" He said coldly.

She couldn't believe what he just said._ One minute he was starring at her, now he is calling her names. "What a hoe!"_ She thought.

"Well you know what! Not only are you a bastard! You're an arrogant, selfish, rude, despicable, prejudice hanyou that I have ever seen here!"

"I was right about you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? What then?" She threatened for him to tell her.

"That you're like everybody else I know! If you think I'm prejudice, think back on what you just said!" Kagome could sense his anger flaring.

"Don't deny what you are! It's true."She shot back.

With that Inuyasha walked right past her in defeat.

_Did I just say what I think I said? I did! Oh well I think I deserved what I got. Especially by impersonating his dead girl friend. But I think I shouldn't have called him a hanyou and making him feel like he was worthless in this life! Oh great now I'm feeling remorseful! I'll just have to get on with life then! _

In English

Kagome could feel the glares that Inuyasha was giving her. She could feel how much he despised her now. If this was how he will act around her for every class she is in, so be it! _What was I thinking almost giving Naraku or is it Onigumo? Anyways almost giving him my heart. Heh he must've had me under a spell or something. _

"I willassign youyour partnersfor this quite easy assignment." The professor said.

"Sango withKikyo."

"Or should we sayKagome!" a voice from behind Kagome said.

Kagome felt like she was a volcano ready to erupt from the amount of anger that she was holding in because of Naraku!

"Naraku! You were not given permissionto speak! I will see you after the class is done!" the professor warned.

_Great now I'm going to have to tell every teacher that my name is not Kikyo and that my name is Kagome! Might as well start now by telling the truth to everyone and making a complete fool of myself!_

Kagome raised her hand in the air for permission to speak. "Yes Kikyo what is it?" the professor asked.

"Um, well I have to confess." She slowly stood up from her desk and began to speak again." I am not who you think I am. My name is not Kikyo, it's Kagome! I just wanted to let you know that yes I did make a mistake. I impersonated a student that used to go here by the name of Kikyo. But of course all of the student body should already know the truth because of a student that showed my identification on an over-head projector. I am terribly sorry for all the trouble that I have caused in the passed weeks and I was wondering ifyou could forgive me for what I did and that I will never impersonate anyone again!" When Kagome finished her speech to the class she sat down and stared at thescratched surface of the desk.

"Well can you at least tell us why you did something like that?" The professor asked.

"I did it because I wondered why everyone thought I was Kikyo and I also wanted to find out who she was by impersonating her!"She simplyresponded.

"What did you find out about?"the professor asked in bewilderment.

"I found out taht she was-" Kagome suddenly stopped when she felt a weird jolt in her left side. She could have sworn it was Naraku trying to stop her from telling the truth.

"Well?" the professor complained.

"Professor? If I may ask my throat is scratchyand I need to go get a drink!" Naraku complained.

"Go ahead Naraku," the professor replied.

"Well all I found out is that she was abducted and I'm not quite sure who the culprit is yet." She convicingly retorted.

"Okay, class dismissed. I will right down the partners on a piece of paper and peg it on your board in each wing."

After packing up her books and putting them in her bag she walked out the door to find a crowd of people waiting outside the door of their class. She couldn't believe it the crowd was _clapping!_

"Why are you all clapping?" She asked in confusion.

"We are clapping because of the amount of courage you showed to stand up to the whole class and confess!" Sango explained.

"You all think that?" I mean Miroku, Kouga, Rin, Sesshomaru? You really think that?"

They all nodded. "Feh, I surely didn't! It's what I've been hearing all this time! I just wanted to know who she was andwhy everybody thought I was her! Well if you ask me, it's bullshit!" Inuyasha grimaced.

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion!" Kagome scolded.

"Feh, I don't give a damn!" He exclaimed.

"Inuyasha!" Sango warned.

"Sango stay out of this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No! This is all of our business!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha just growled at the number of people who think it was their business to be this fight.

"I got to go to Physics class! See you guys later!" Kagome said.

The group just waved her off and went to do their own things thatthey had to do at 2:00 p.m. in the afternoon.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while...but I'd like to thank the people who reviewed in chapter 11! 

Serenity

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan and

miko kagome hanyou inuyasha Thank you sooo much! Keep reviewing!


	13. Mystery Room

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 13: Mystery Room

"Hey, Kagome! Wait up!" Sango called.

Kagome turned to face Sango to see what she wanted.

"Hey. Sup?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing really, but guess what!"

"What?"

"The school is starting to have sport courses!" Sango cheered.

"Cool." Kagome replied

"What's wrong, you look like your going to be sick!" Sango added.

"Don't worry about me Sango I'll be fine." Kagome reassured.

"No really what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sango, just stop asking me!" Kagome said.

"Fine, but don't think I'm giving up yet!" She warned.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend and kept walking down the stairs to the basketball courts. She carried about five huge textbooks that were piled in front of her face. When she finished walking down the stairs she looked so relieved that she didn't fall down the steep stairs. So she kept walking down the hallways until she reached the doors that lead to the basketball courts. _At least nobody is running in the halls! _Kagome thought.

Until she heard screaming coming down from the hall that she was walking in._ Oh no, I hope that there not running! This isn't a very wide hallway!_ She worried. Yes, Kagome was right there were people running and little did she know that it was the schools mascot and people following him cheering him on. _Yup, I was right!_ _I got to get out of here, before I get knocked over! _She ran as fast as she could but the crowd was rapidly approaching where she was. Quickly she ran into one of the empty rooms on the side of the hall and noticed that it was an old music room.

She also saw that there were instruments all over the place! On the floor, shelves, chairs and the music professor's desk. Kagome set the books down on the dusty desk and looked around. The walls were yellow and in the corners there were cobwebs and spiders. Also the blinds that were covering the window were torn and bent. _This room needs some work!_ She thought. _And I'm the one who's going to fix this! _

She grabbed her books off the desk and walked out of the room makingsure no one saw her.

"Hey where were you?" A voice asked.

Kagome turned around in confusion. She pointed her index finger to herself asking the guy if he was talking to her.

"Yeah you!" He exclaimed.

"Um, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm your mentor, Hojo!" He introduced.

"Ok...oh right in September they assigned the first years mentors. Sorry, I forgot it was today we had to meet! My name is Kagome."

"Great, um first off what were you doing in that room?" he asked.

"What? Oh um...well I was carrying five heavy textbooks like I am right now, and I was trying to find somewhere that I wouldn't get trampled by the cheering crowdthat was running!" She explained.

"I see."

There was a long silence before Kagome spoke up and said that she has to be getting back to her dorm.

"Ok, well see ya! If you need anything call my cellphone." He said.

"Sure, wait I don't have your...cellphone number!" Before Kagome finished he was gone.

* * *

Scene Change

"Wow, Kagome's hot!" Hojo sighed. He ran back to where he met Kagome and tried to spy on her when he caught up with her. Remembering her soft apologetic voice still ringing in his ears. Her sweet smile, he couldn't stop thinking about her!

* * *

Scene Change

She didn't know that Hojo was following her back to her dorm until she heard his heavy breathing behind her. _He's nice and all but right now he's starting to creep me out!_ When she got to her dorm door she shut the door quickly so that she could get away from Hojo as soon as possible. She kicked off her shoes and ran up the stairs to her room._ I'll have to go make some money to make my own private room. Of course I'm going to need the keys. They're probably in the office. _It was now 5:00 p.m. and she still had to think of a way to get her friends to help her out with the abandoned music room. "I know! I'll ask them if they know how to play some instruments, then I'll offer them to make a band with me!" "I'm going to have to askwho ever runs this place." Kagome decided.

Kagome then went down the stairs to the kitchen. Now that the suite was fixed up it looks like its brand new! She grabbed a pot out from the bottom cupboards and put it under the tap for water. While she was fixing up the suite she bought an automatic tap for the sink. So whenever she put something under the tap it would automatically shoot water out from the faucet. AN: Basically like public washrooms. After she filled the pot with water she put it on the right side of the convectional bake oven.

As soon as she finished dinner she did the dishes and did some of her essays that were due in a couple of days. Which all took til 9:30p.m.

* * *

The next day she woke up took a shower, picked out the clothes that she was going to wear,fixed up her hair, had breakfast, put all her essays back in her binder and into her book bag. Since it was the middle of November and it was getting colder, she had to buy a whole new wardrobe and put all the summer clothes into boxes for next year. "All I have is a pair of black and white converse shoes, black cargo pants, and a black sweatshirt that says, I told your boyfriend that he was gay, and he hit me with his purse!" Kagome complained.AN: By the way my fave line to use! "That's sad!" She added.

"I better get to performing arts!"

When she opened the door, she saw Sango and Miroku leave.

"Sango, Miroku wait for me!" She called while running towards them.

"Hey Kags!" Sango greeted.

"Hey." She replied.

"I have a question to ask you two!" Kagome began.

After Kagome explained, Miroku told her that he plays the trombone and that Sango plays the flute.

"Trombone and Flute...do you know where Rin, Sesshomaru, Kouga and In-I mean are?" She asked.

"They're all heading down to performing arts, why?" Sango answered.

"Um, no reason. See you two in performing arts!" She said.

"Bye...?" Miroku waved.

"What do you think she's trying to do?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know but we better keep an eye on her." Miroku replied.

"Yeah, I think so too! I'll try asking her today what's going on." Sango told him.

When Kagome entered the auditoriumwhere the class was being held she saw that everybody there was painting, building or making props for a play.

The professor was scary though! She wore bright red lipstick, dark blue eye shadow and a lot of eyeliner and to top it off she had too much mascara on her eyelashes. Her clothes were like what a fortune teller would wear and she had a huge pink fluffy scarf that wrapped aroung her neck. To me she looked like my old friends grandmother! Which isn't a really good thing to look like!

"Okay, class is now rrrrolling!"

Not only that but she rolls her tongue on all the r's!

"My name is Mrs. Giovanni-Kerpopolis, I am your new performing arts teacher!"

* * *


	14. Play? New Love?

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 14: Play? New Love?

(Disclaimer: I donot own Inuyasha...If I did I would of loved every second of it!But I don't own it!)

Kagome sat down in the theatrical chairs and waited for the class to be over.

"Ok, cut, cut and cut!" Mrs. Giovanni-Kerpopolis yelled. "Koga! You are supposed to sweep Kagura off her feet and carry her onto the back of your horse. Not pull her by the arm and drag her along!"

"Well maybe if she wasn't so heavy, I would've been able to carry her!" Koga bit back.

"Well maybe if you weren't so dim-witted you would've worked out more!" Kagura shot back.

"Well-

"Koga, Kagura please! Stop fighting. You're both fired." She yelled.

"What!" Kagura and Koga yelled in unison.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my trrrrailor sulking on how poorrrr you starrrrrs behave!"

Mrs. Giovanni-Kerpopolis stomped up the stairs to the entry doors and slammed them shut after she opened them. Everybody rolled their eyes and kept working on what they were told to do. When Sango and Miroku walked in they were looking at Kagome for answers.

"Ok, what was all that about? We heard yelling and something about Koga and saw Mrs. Giovanni-Kerpopolis kick the doors open and slam them shut!" Sango gasped for air while trying to control her breathing as Kagome spoke.

"Oh nothing new. Just Mrs. G being her old self!" Kagome said calmly.

"Ok then…" Miroku said.

When class was over and everybody was gone, Kagome climbed down the steps and went onto the stage. She saw an old grand piano sitting off to the side of the stage. She sat down on the bench infront of the piano and lifted the dusty lid open. It was kind of funny she thought. There were still spotlights on that were gleaming down and onto the piano.

Her fingers brushed against the keys as she closed her eyes and started to play.

'Ooo wooo….ooooo'

'I will not make the same mistakes that you did ehhhhh'

'I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery'

'I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard'

'I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far…'

' Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk'

'because of you I learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt'

Inuyasha freaked out on how to get out of the theatre without him getting caught by Kagome! He was now sitting on top of the stage because Mrs. Giovanni-Kerpopolis told him to shut off everything. '_He had to admit she was really good in singing and playing the piano_._Stupid,stupid why am I thinking of that bitch?'_

'because of youI find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me'

'because of you i am afraid'

'I lose my way and it's too long before you point it out'

'I cannot cry because I knowthat's weakness in your eyes'

'I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life'

'My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with'

'because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk'

'because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt'

' because of you I find it hardto trust not only me, but everyone around me'

'because of you I am afraid'

'I watched you die'

'I heard you cry every night in your sleep'

'I was so young you should've known better thanto lean on me'

'You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain'

'and now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing'

'because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk'

'because of you i learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt'

'because of you I try my hardest justto forget everything'

'because of you i don't know how to let anyone else in'

'because of you'

'I am ashamed of my life because it's empty'

'because of you I am afraid'

'because of you'

'Ooo'

'because of you'

'ooo'

Kagome opened her eyes and heard clapping inside the theatre. It was Sango, Miroku and Mrs. G! She blushed and apologized to Mrs. G for playing the piano without permission.

"Forget apologizing! Kagome come with me." She exclaimed.

"Uh ok?" She followed her teacher to her office and sat down in the chairs.

"Kagome you have a future career here! Have you ever thought of singing as a career?" She asked.

"Well no not really, but-

"But do you want to have the lead roll in our fall play?" She asked again.

"Well...I guess...I don't know. I'd have to have some time to think about this!" She answered.

Mrs. G smiled and gave Kagome a summary of what her character would be.

Kagome walked out of her teachers office and proceeded to go find Sango.

* * *

AU: I didn't stop it there if that's what you think! 

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

Sango turned around to find Kagome running towards her with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"What is it? What is that?" Sango asked excitedly. Sango always new whenever Kagome yelled to get her it was something good!

"It's a spot for the lead part in the fall play!" Kagome answered.

Or as she thought.

"Kagome...that's uh great."

"What's wrong isn't it a good thing?" Kagome asked starting to feel like this was a bad thing.

"Usually I hear the plays...well are not a good thing!" Sango stuttered but got the sentence out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after a play Kikyo kind of disappeared! Then we saw her body in the depths of this very school!"

"What are you saying? Do you mean this play is an accident waiting to happen?" Kagome asked starting to get freaked out.

"Basically!" Sango exclaimed.

"Ok! I don't think I'm going to...see ya!"

"Wait aren't you going to have lunch?"

"Nope." She replied.

"Suit yourself." Sango said while shrugging.

When Kagome was on her lunch break she went into the empty room holding abucket full of water and two sponges."I'm going to finally clean up this room a bit!" She thought out loud.

"Are you really?" a voice asked.

She turned around to see Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Actually I should you be asking you the same thing!" He leaned against the dirty wall looking at her like she was a measly human that couldn't do anything.

"I asked you first. Now tell me why are you here?" She asked again.

He just stood there for a minute before answering,"same reason why you're here!"

"Uh...your going to help clean up this place?" She washoping that he would agree but then again he wasn't the person who'd agree with her.

"In your dreams!" he replied.

"But you said same reason why I'm here!" She complained.

"I know!" He exclaimed.

"UH! You're so confusing!" She couldn't believe how confusing he was. So she threw a soaked sponge at his head.

"_He caught it!"_ She thought.

"Nice reflexes." She complimented.

"Don't think you are going to get away that easily!" Inuyasha warned.

"Ooo...I'm so scared!" Kagome's sarcasm was the last priority on his list but now it's his first!

"That's it you are the one to blam for this now!" He spit out.

She grabbed the last sponge in the water and got ready to throw it again.

"You think you can throw a sponge at me? I have you know I'm a black belt in karate!" Kagome boasted.

"Oh really? Well I guess you're going to need it!" He kidded.

"Right...like you could do anything harmful to me!" But she spoke too soon he tackled her to the ground!

"You are going to pay buddy, don't you worry about that!"

"Try me!" He said seeming to be amused and interested.

"Ok...I warn you...your going to need faster reflexes on this move!"

She brought her foot up and held the still soaked sponge in her hand. This is going to be hard to explain! Especially when I don't know karate! She threw the sponge at him hoping that he would get distracted but he caught it. Sh grinned then whipped her leg around to kick him in the side. It worked she kicked him in theside and he fell landing in the bucket of water.

She bursted out laughing at the expression on hisface.

He looked at her amazed. "How'd you do that?"

"I warned you!" She told him.

She offered to help him up out of the bucket and he accepted her help. But that was her first mistake. He grabbed the bucket of water and dumped it on her head!

He as well laughed at her mad, shocked and surprised expression.

She looked like she was ready to burst out laughing as well! His butt was all wet! _"What was she doing looking at his butt? It looks-Stop thinking that way!"_ His blush was creeping up his face as well as hers. They were both completely soaked.

"Come on...it must be after lunch time now!" Inuyasha said. She looked at her wrist watch and smiled, "you're right!"

They walked back to their homeroom and started to talk about how he saw her playing the piano and singing in the theatre.

"Is it true that Kikyo disapeared after the play?" Kagome asked him realizing it was not the right question to be asking.

"No! Why who told you that?" He asked bewildered.

"Oh no one I just heard it from a person who was talking about her. I'm sorry I wasn't suppose to ask that question!" Kagome apologized.

"Nah, it's alright!" he exclaimed.

_"Why did Sango say that then?"_ She thought.

* * *

That was probably the longest chapter I have ever written in this story! Yes that song was by no other than Kelly Clarkson! I love her music! OOOOoooooOOO Why did Sango lie to Kagome? Is love blooming for Inuyashaand Kagome...keep reading&Reviewing! (yeah I know that sound like the end of a dragonball z episode!) Give me a break though!

Bye .


	15. Fights and Homework

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 15: Fights and Homework

The time went by as Kagome started to get worried about Sango. Kagome went to Sango's door and knocked lightly. The door suddenly opened and revealed Sango in her pj's. Kagome could smell burning food and then she heard a smoke alarm go off.

"Um…be right back. Come in." She ran into the small kitchen and pulled the grill cheese off the stove.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and started to cough from the burnt smell and smoke that was now escaping from the oven drawer that Sango just pulled down.

"Do you need some help?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." She replied.

"Are you sure? I could help, really I can." She reconsidered.

"Kagome! Just. I don't need any help thank you." She yelled.

"I was just asking, but clearly you don't want any help! " Kagome said.

"Kagome, I'm sorry!" Sango apologized. "I just. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Yeah. I bet your not in the mood to tell me why you lied to me earlier either!" Kagome yelled then strode out of her room quickly.

She couldn't believe her. "I thought she was my friend." Kagome sighed.

"Sango probably lied to me because she wasn't given the part for the play. That reminds me I should read over the play again."

She walked into her suite grabbed the sheet of paper that was clipped to her bulletin board in her room and started to read it.

The Incredible 6

It all started when a young girl got attacked by a centipede and fell into a well that travels 500 years back in the past. She meets a half-demon pinned to a tree and saw that there was an arrow stuck in his chest. That's when Kaede, an old priestess came and told the girl not to go any closer to the half-demon.

Kaede noticed strange powers in the girl from 500 years in the future. Then the centipede came back for the girl saying I want the jewel. Give me the sacred jewel! She ran back to the spot where she saw the half-demon and yelled help. That's when the half-demon awoke from the spell from the arrow. The centipede grabbed her in the side of her stomach with its teeth and took possession of the jewel. Then it wrapped her against the tree with the half demon. The half-demontold the girlto take the arrow off his chest. She removed the arrow and he began to pulsate. The half-demon ripped the demon to shreds. The girl fell to the ground and Kaede bent down to the demon bones and picked up the jewel and handed it to the girl. The half demon told her to hand over the shikon jewel or else he would kill her. She ran to a bridge that's when Kaede pulled out enchantment beads and forced them on to the half demons neck.

The girl thought of a trigger word and yelled, Sit. Then suddenly the hanyou fell onto the bridge face first.

The next day the girl was kidnapped by bandits and then the hanyou came to the rescue but the sacred jewel had already been captured and stoled by a demon bird. They both went after the bird and that's when a human child was attacked by the bird and the girl dove into the river and saved the boy. Then she grabbed a bow and arrow and shot the arrow for the bird and then millions of sparkling lights flew across the land and that is the beginning of the journey.

The both of them along there journey met a little fox demon named Shippo. His Father and Mother were killed by two thunder demons(I forget their names) Then the half-demon and the girl came to help him.The girl tricked them into thinking that the half-demon would do an exchange with the jewel for her, because she was his lover. They bought it and that's when the hanyou killed Mantan and what ever the other guys name is.

Then they meta lecherous monk who's favourite line is would you bear my child. It all started when the monk was in the hot springs and was spying onthe girl,while she was indeed also in the hot springs.The monk had a fragment of the jewel shard along with him, so the next day Hachi(raccoon dog demon) played along withthe monk's trick to steal the rest of the jewel shards that the girl carried. So Hachi pushed the hanyou and Shippo off the mountain and the monksnatched the jewel shards off the girl and ran away. Later onthe hanyou and the girlfoundthe monkand ended up fighting him for the jewel shards. He used his wind tunnel which is a black hole that sucks everything up in its path. But the girlwas getting sucked up so the monk closed the wind tunnel with his cloth and rosary beads and the girl fell right on top of him. She got up and felt someones hand gropping her butt! So she got up and ran to the hanyou shocked. The monk told his story on how he got his wind tunnel and that was that.

A giant centipede was attacking the village and people until a demon slayer came and slayed it. Then she collecteda jewel shard from the centipedes lifeless body and returned home. Meanwhile the slayer also collected the hide and legs of the centipede so her village could use it for weapons and armor. The slayers were called to a village because of a giant spider demon. They went and many were injured until the female slayers little brother was being possessed by the master of the village. He was controlling him and making him kill off his friend and family slayers. The female slayer tried to stop him but she ended up dying and then the master ordered his people to kill them off. Flying arrows started to be flying towards them. The arrows hit their target and both siblings were dead. They were buried in the garden and then when everyone left. A hand arose from their grave. It was the female slayer. She was still alive! Meanwhile the hanyou group was at the demon slayer village and saw that everyone was dead in the village from a hord of demons that attacked. Suddenly a demon cat came out and had a demon snakes head in its mouth. A voice started talking. The voice told the cat that these people mean no harm. The cat then transformed into a smaller version of what it was before.

Back to the slayers. The slayer was now in a hut recovering from her injuries. She over heard the lord talking to a demon outside saying that a certain hanyou has a attacked and killed everyone and thing in the demon exterminator village. She arose from where she was resting and came outside to interrupt. She walked, using her giant boomerang for support. She then met the demon that was talking to the lord a whileback and recieved a jewel shard. He said to place it in her back so it will relieve the pain in her wounds so she can fight. She did so and started to fight with the hanyou swinging the boomerang at them. The demon that was helping the slayer assisted in the battle and a hand suddenly appeared and took the jewel shards away from the girl. The girl tried to make the slayer understand that the demon she was with, was using her just to make you think the hanyou did destroy your village. But he did not. Suddenly the slayer saw the demon cat with them and knew automatically that they were telling the truth. The demon was getting away with the jewel, and then the slayer callopsed on the ground in exhaustion and defeat.

The monk hopped on the demon cat, who could fly, and chased after the demon. The hanyou arrived with the two women on his back. They fought again and got back the huge piece of the fragment. They all realized that the demon they were fighting was a puppet and nothing more.

Again they went back to the village and burried the bodies of humans and prayed for them to rest in peace.

* * *

Kagome put the piece of paper back on the board and then did her homework. She had to somehow do her S.S. Anne reporton a computer. The thing is her computer as not arrived yet. She's been waiting for three weeks now, for her computer. 

She got a piece of paper and wrote down the factsthat were really hard to understand.

"How am I going to finish this report?" She questioned."I might not make the deadline for this report. I have to type like a robot to get this done in two days!"

"What am I going to do?"

_'I'll have to go down stairs to the library then go on theweb and search the facts for this report.' _

There was a knock on the door. She skipped the stairs, jumped off the last 4 steps and slid across the floor to the door. She flipped the lock and saw Inuyasha.

"What can I do for you?" She asked happily.

"Do you have a laptop I can borrow?" He asked shyly.

"Ha, I'm in the same boat as you." She admitted. "My computer hasn't arrived yet. Is this for the S.S report?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He replied.

"Well I haven't even started it and I can't understand the text book so I'm kind of stuck too."

"Same here." He laughed."I should go. I got to...I'll just be going now, bye."

She saw a light blush that crept up his face and smiled.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Feh. Why would I be blushing around you?"

She shook her head and smiled while closing her suite door.

He felt that there was no one listening to him anymore so he walked back to his suite and realised that he was falling for Kagome._ 'Kagome sweet, sensitive, cute girl.'_ He looked up at the ceiling and noticed._'Ew what am I thinking. I'm not in love with Kagome! She's just another girl that I despise.' _He then thought of them having that water fight he smiled. _'She was pretty good at kicking my butt!'_

With Sango

"How could she be so imature!" Sango thought outloud."Then again, I did lie to her just to get her scared and quit that part, then I could ask for the lead role myself. I'm not a friend. If I was nomminated for being the best friend award, I would not deserve it!" Her eyesclosed shut and reopened revealing watery eyes. "I think I might be losing an important friend."

She finished eating her burnt grilled cheese and washed the dishes.


	16. Trouble and Apologies

Shikon Uni. 16

Trouble and Apologies

After researching information on the computer for facts on the great S.S, Kagome hears people whispering behind one of the tall book shelves. She saved her work on the computer and went to go check it out. When she found that they had left right before she could see whom it was, she heard the sound of the door slamming and the laughing trailing through the hallways. Walking back to her computer-she found her books all ripped and torn. Her computer was frozen and her notebook was missing.

She was depressed and angry. She was tired and miserable. What could she do now? She has one more day and…who would want to steal her notebook? Kagome fixed her computer and re-organized her papers. Her eyes came across something else though. A silver earring was forgotten. She knew whose earring it was. Why is it that everyone is out to get her? She has done nothing wrong except for that whole Kikyo incident and freaking out on Sango. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Her notebook is now missing which had the play summary in it. She gasped. Could someone be spying on her? If there was, she was positive it was someone she knew and despised the most.

'_It could have been Hojo or that person that I met in the forest. Hojo spied on me before but he doesn't wear any earrings and neither does the other person. Sango has one of those kinds of earrings. Maybe someone stole it from her and placed it under my papers, to make me think that she stole my notebook!' _

Kagome packed up her things and walked out of the library. _'She was sure that it wasn't a one-person act though. There was more than one person, since there was laughing and whispering to make me walk away from my stuff.' _

When she finally got down to the dorms she went to the living room and flopped down on the couch to watch some T.V. Her fingers punched in the numbers on the converter to switch channels and flipped through one of her favourite shows to watch.

During the commercials, she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pop out of the fridge. It has been sitting there for a couple of weeks.

After her boredom she picked up her cell phone and called Rin. The phone kept ringing and there was no answer. She then called Koga. No answer. Miroku, there was no answer. When she kept pressing the button to keep going down her list, she saw Hojo's name and deleted it from her friend's section. Kagome then, saw Inuyasha's name and pressed call to see what he was up to. Finally there was a voice on the other end.

"Hey." Inuyasha said.

"Hi…do you know where everyone else is? I tried calling them but they didn't pick up." She complained.

"No…I don't. But they are probably down at the library." Inuyasha replied.

"Really? 'Cause I was just down there, and they weren't there. At least I think."

"I have nothing better to do around here...so lets go find them." Inuyasha suggested.

"Sure, see you in two minutes." Kagome instantly answered.

Inuyasha put his cell phone in his pocket and walked to the door. When he opened his door Kagome wasn't there. He knocked on her door and then there was no answer. Inuyasha was beginning to get concerned and took out his cell phone and tried calling her, but there was no answer! He couldn't trace where she was. Her scent wasn't in the halls and he was beginning to think that something happened to her.

He broke open the door and looked around each room to find where she is. He looked everywhere. Then he saw the balcony door open. He ran to the door and saw that Kagome was unconscious! There was fresh blood streaming down her forehead and her left sleeve was torn off. There on the tip of her shoulder was a spider bite. It looked infected and swollen.

When she got up she found out that she was in the infirmary and her forehead had a bandaid on it and her shoulder was burning like crazy. She could hardly move her shoulder because it was throbbing and sore. But when she looked around the room she saw Inuyasha looking out the window right next to her bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

Kagome just stared at him for a minute then noticed that she was starring at Inuyasha for a long time. She blushed and answered quickly. "Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked stunned.

"Well, I only remember that I was brought crashing down to the ground when someone fell on top of me. Then I remember I was fighting back until they knocked me out." Kagome explained.

"Do you know who it was?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Their face was covered by a black mask." She looked down towards her feet and saw that she also got a sprained leg. A tear streamed down her cheek. Her shoulder was beginning to feel like it was going to fall off! She cringed at the thought that it was going fall off.

Inuyasha sensed the salty tears fall down her smooth cheeks and asked why she was crying.

"My shoulder... is burning... and it's really painful!" Kagome cut in between sobs.

"Is there anything that you want me to do?" He asked.

"There is nothing really." She answered.

A couple of minutes passed by and the nurse came in to check up on Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, I see that you are awake." The nurse smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Kagome smiled faintly and answered that her shoulder was hurting.

"Here let me check. Oh and my name is Faye." The nurse replied while checking her wound.

"Well it looks like you just have a spider bite nothing more. But I don't understand why it would hurt that much." Her eyes looked over the bite somemore. "I think I should put some medication on that. I'll be right back okay Kagome."

Kagome just nodded and turned her head slightly off to the side.

"I don't think that is just any normal spider bite. It looks too big to be one. Oh and it looks like it s getting worse" Inuyasha spoke outloud.

"Oh thanks." Kagome sarcastically replied.

When the nurse came back it was a different one. "My name is Yaneya. I'm the head nurse. My sister Faye told me about this unusual spider bite that you have on your shoulder." Her eyes were drown towards her shoulder. "That is not a spider bite! It looks like a knife that has been stabbed in your shoulder." "Were you attacked by someone?" She asked.

"Yes, and I was knocked unconscious." Kagome added.

"Hm...I see." Yaneya understood what had happened now. She was probably given some sort of curse.

"Kagome, I think you have been given a curse. That mark is called the dark moon curse."

"Which is?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"It means that whenever there is a full moon you will become something you're not! I warn you that the person who gave it to you is very powerful and has the power to kill you!" Yaneya exclaimed looking down sadly.

_'What! Wait! I'm going to be killed? Why? Who would do this?'_ Kagome cried and felt like her whole world was crashing down on her. She could feel Inuyasha embracing her in a hug. He then whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you!"

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back.

He felt the warm and sweet whispered breath that touched his ear when she talked. It sent shivers down his neck and down his spine.

Inuyasha walked into the infirmary the next day to check on Kagome. Turns out that she was able to leave and the doctor said that she will be okay if she takes pain killers for her shoulder once evey 2 days.

Kagome felt happy that she was able to get out of the infirmary. But she wasn't happy about the fact that she was probably going to die on the next full moon.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" He answered looking over at her.

"Thanks." She smiled brightly and interlocked hands with him. He looked down at the slight movement and blushed lightly.

"Feh, whatever!" He exclaimed.

They walked down the hallway for awhile until they saw Miroku and Sango. They stopped to talk and telling them what had happened and not to worry. Well they did have to worry now!

"What! There is something to worry about!" Sango shouted. "My bestfriend is going to probably die, because someone gave her a curse!"

"Sango calm down." Miroku spoke softly.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?"

"When is the next full moon?" Miroku asked.

"In three weeks." Kagome replied sadly.

"Well we have three weeks to find out who has done that to you and find a way to break the stupid curse!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It's no use! There is more than a thousand people in this school. How are we going to find the person in time?" Kagome doubted.

"Kagome, we can do this! We have to believe we can. There is only hope that we can save you!" Sango reassured.

"We will all help." Miroku encouraged.

"Me too." A voice said from behind the group.

"Koga? Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, yeah we heard the whole thing!" Koga admitted.

"No one is going to hurt my Kagome and get a way with it!" Koga stated.

They all sweat dropped except for Inuyasha who was arguing about how Kagome is not his.

"And what are you going to do about it mutt face?" Koga asked angrily.

"That's it I'm out of here!" Kagome began to walk again and also being followed by Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled at Koga and then ran after Kagome and the others, as did Koga too.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome and saw the worried look on her face.She looked frightened and worried.(AU:Well who wouldn't be?) He didn't want to say anything that would upset her so he said nothing. The group walked down towards the cafeteria to have some lunch and saw Rin sitting down at a table talking to a boy. Sesshomaru's face was impassive, but could see a little jealousy in his eyes. They all went to go sit with Rin. The boy was across from Rin. Sango sat beside Miroku and across from everyone else. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome. Kagome was seated left beside Rin. On Rin's right side was Sesshomaru and Koga sat across from Kagome and beside Miroku.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome greeted.

"Hey Kagome. What's up?" Rin asked happily.

"Oh nothing much. Who is this?" She replied.

Rin looked at the boy that Kagome was referring to. "Sorry I didn't ask you who you were?"

"Oh sorry my name is Toshiro." He apologized.

"Hey, Toshiro. My name is Kagome and this is Miroku, Sango, Koga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome introduced each person then got up after she felt her stomache growl."Well I guess i should be getting something to eat."

As she said that Inuyasha and Koga followed after her.

Inuyasha growled at Koga and said, " don't you have something other than to do, wolf boy?"

"Nope. I'd rather follow the one I love and go get something to eat." Koga answered grinning.

"Why you!" Inuyasha raised his fist at him.

Kagome saw the two fighting again and sighed,"don't you two ever stop fighting?"

They looked at her and shrugged then began fighting again.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking towards one of the food places.

When they came back to eat at the table they saw that everyone else except for Rin and Toshiro went up to the food places to order. Rin was still talking to Toshiro and it seemed like they were talking about the psychology exam coming up.

Toshiro looked like a cool person to hang around with. He had black long hair that was tied up in a pony tail and bangs that came down over his forehead.AU:Like Koga's except just a bit shorter. He also has icy blue-silver eyes and is wearing a black shirt, knee length shorts and black skater shoes with white laces.

_'He kind of reminds me of Koga.'_ Kagome thought.

After lunch was done everyone headed back to their classes. Kagome knew that for the rest of the three weeks Inuyasha was going to be keeping a close eye on her. _'She then remembered that moment in the infirmary when Inuyasha hugged her like that. It hurt her shoulder a bit, but it was definitely unexpected!'_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and knew she was thinking about something. He had to admit. He loved having her around now. It made him realize that no girl would have stayed this long with him. Except for Kikyo. His eyes closed at the thought of her. Although he missed her the most! He knew that she was never going to come back. If she did it would take a miracle. From the moment when Kagome was pretending to be Kikyo, he knew that she had a different scent then before. But he really didn't want to deny that Kikyo wasn't really Kikyo. But Kagome is much different then Kikyo. She is kinder than Kikyo ever was. More adventurous that's for sure! She has some resemblance to Kikyo but that is only her eyes and hair colour.

He thought about it somemore and thought, three weeks isn't that much time to find out who the person is. The question is, if we do find out who the person is.

Once they were in their classes, Kagome was passing notes to Sango telling her that she was sorry for spazing out like that. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled and said she was sorry to. Then sent a note saying, after you left I really did need help with the cooking. I needed to also clean a lot of dishes and didn't finish until an hour after she ate.

Kagome laughed softly and replied to the note well next time you'll know!


	17. Movies and Plays

Shikon Uni. Drama

Chapter 17: Movies and Plays

Finally after a hectic day, Kagome and Sango went out for the night to watch a movie. Inuyasha accompanied them to make sure they were going to be alright. They were going to watch a chick-flick, and Inuyasha was probably going to dread it the most. Once they were in the theatre. Kagome bought the tickets and then they went to go buy popcorn, pop, chocolate and nacho chips.

"Can we just get this over with now?" Inuyasha complained. "If you told me what movie we were going to see before at the dorms, then maybe I wouldn't have come."

"Fine, but you can just eat instead of watch. That's what you like to do anyways!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome handed the tickets to the usher and received them back after the usher had ripped the ends off.

"Theatre number 2, on the left hand side after 3." The usher said.

"Thanks." Sango thanked the usher.

Kagome saw three seats in the middle row and sat down in the middle. Sango sat on Kagome's right and Inuyasha sat on her left. Then the movie began to start.

"Lets get this over with and in the end we are leaving!" Inuyasha told them sternly.

"Whatever." Sango and Kagome said starring at the screen infront of them.

Inuyasha just propped his elbow on the armrest and slept through the whole movie.

When the movie was over Sango and Kagome were crying and had a now empty tissue box sitting on their laps.

"That… was the most…sad movie I…had ever seen!" Kagome sobbed.

They saw Inuyasha still asleep and woke him up.

"Huh? Is it over yet?" He yawned.

"Yes it's over, now you said yourself that you wanted to leave right after it ended." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah. Ok lets go then." Inuyasha got up and was at the door in minutes.

"I'm not so sure Sango, I think I want to see it again!" Kagome spoke loudly so Inuyasha could hear her.

Inuyasha was freaking out and pulled the girls hands to get out of here. "We are not watching that snore fest again, now come on! Don't you still have to finish that report Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok one, stop rushing us, two it was not a snore fest and three...Omg you're right!" Kagome yelled.

She ran until she got to Sango's black pontiac car. She leaned against the car door and panted hard. Inuyasha and Sango caught up quickly as Sango took out her car keys and pressed the unlock button. They heard a rustle in the bushes, when they were about to open the car doors. Inuyasha checked it out and turned out to be a pesty racoon hissing at them.

"We are probably too close to her babies!" Sango guessed.

"Maybe." Kagome spoke softly.

"Well lets go!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

They got out of the parking lot and drove back to the school.

"How could I forget about the report!" She yelled.

"It probably slipped your mind, Kagome." Sango said.

"Probably." Kagome agreed. Then something struck her mind.

"Um. I don't think I can do anything anyways." She sighed.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I don't have my noteboook anymore." She replied.

"Huh? Why don't you have it?" Sango asked surprised.

"Someone stole it! Someone is out to get me, literally!" Kagome said.

"Well who'd steal your notebook?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. It was stollen in the library. But I found a silver earring, though." Kagome explained.

"You did?" Sango yelled.

Kagome nodded.

"Is it yours?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded.

"Ok I'll give it to you when we get back."

As they got back they went back into the dorms and Inuyasha said, "bye." Sango followed Kagome into her dorm and retrieved her earring from Kagome. "So how'd you lose it?" Kagome asked. Sango placed the earring in her pocket then answered,"I don't know exactly. Well when I was walking in the hall, I took both earrings off because they were hurting my ears. Then someone out of the blew just swipped it off me." Sango explained.

"Both of them?" Kagome asked.

"No, just one." She replied.

"How did you find it anyways?" Sango wondered.

"Oh, when the person stole my notebook, they scrambled my papers around and left the earring under the papers for me to find." Kagome retorted.

"Hm. Do you think they were trying to make us get even more mad at each other?" Sango asked.

"Maybe."

Sango then offered help with Kagome's report.

"I don't have a computer yet." Kagome laughed a bit.

"Here, I'll go get my laptop." Sango said then left.

...After the Report was done...

When they finished they took the disc out and then shut the computer off.

"It's 1:00 in the morning." Kagome yawned slightly.

"I know. Do you mind if I just crash here tonight?" She asked.

"No. Not at all." Kagome smiled.

The darkness then took over and they fell asleep.

Kagome's Dreams

The foggy mist surrounded Kagome. She was in her daily clothes, blue tank top and light blue jeans. She could hear his voice coming closer and closer. She stepped back only to be stopped by a barrier and be flung foreward. Then there was laughter, "You can't escape me this time Kagome." "Who are you!" I yelled. She saw a door with a gold handle. She ran to open it. As she grasped it, it disappeared. Then the door moved farther away from her. "No! Come back!" Then there was a draining sound. The floor was sucking everything up into a whirlpool. Kagome ran until the floor slipped under her and began to suck her up too. "Ah!" I screamed. Then the voice came again, "you will now be apart of me for eternity!" "Kagome," he spoke. "Kagome?" She could see Sango running after her yelling her name. Then suddenly she woke up and feeling wet.

_'Why am I all wet? Did I wet my pants or something?'_

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"I'm up!" Kagome yelled back.

"Why are we yelling?" Sango shouted.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Why am I all wet?" Kagome asked.

"I dumped water on you!" Sango exclaimed.

"You are a life saver I just had this dream...and-" Kagome began explaining but was interrupted when Sango began to pack up her bag.

"You can explain when we are on our way down to class but right now, you need to get dressed and have a shower!" Sango told her.

"Right." Kagome said.

...On their way...

"Hey Miroku." Sango yelled half way down the hall.

"Hey Sango." He shouted also. He ran down to them and asked why Kagome looked so tired.

"Sango and I were up late last night with my report." Kagome explained.

"I see." Miroku understood.

"Anyways, I got to get to class so I'll see you two ladies at lunch." He ran off into the crowd of people and couldn't be seen after that.

"What class do you have after the music course?" Sango asked.

"Performing arts." Kagome said.

Kagome looked around the halls and found that everyone was looking at her and smiling.

"Sango why are they smiling at me?" Kagome asked in surprisement.

"I don't know. Did you do something humiliating or nice?" She replied.

"Not that I know of." Kagome answered.

The first class went by and everyone was smiling or saying stuff like how brave and cool she was.

One guy actually came up to her and asked her out. Kagome turned him down because the fact that she hardly even knew him. Sango laughed at Kagome because she could hardly get out of the classroom without being mobbed. Inuyasha noticed the crowd around Kagome at lunch and how many guys have been calling her cell phone to talk to her and ask her out. He growled at the fact that guys were asking his Kagome out. _'Did he just think of Kagome as his?'_ he thought.

When Kagome got out of her seat she saw Inuyasha and told him everything.

"I just found out why everyone is hanging around me or trying to be my friend."

"Yeah and..." Inuyasha replied.

"They are saying stuff like how I was so cool at playing the piano and they said I have a chance in a singing career!" Kagome squealed.

"That's great. But how do they all know that?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Oh and when you did that singing and playing on the piano. I was asked by...what ever her name is to turn off everything on the stage. So I was there when you did that." Inuyasha admitted.

"Really?" She blushed a lot then turned her head towards the ground to look at her shoes.

"You were really good." Inuyasha complimented, blushing as well.

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. This time he was blushing furiously and when she ran off he smiled. Of course the guys saw this and they looked like they were going to rip Inuyasha to shreads. But Inuyasha just stuck his tongue out at them and walked away.

...With Kagome...

_'Did I just kiss Inuyasha? Oh no. Am I falling in love with him?' _Kagome wondered and although she had to admit. She kind of did like Inuyasha, but does he like her?

She saw Koga and Miroku talking about some stuff, but when they saw her they didn't say a word. So she walked up to them and said hi.

"Uh...hi." Koga said nervously, then stepped back.

"Are you okay Koga? You seem a little jumping today!" She exclaimed.

"No I'm fine. You...I got to go!" Koga said. With that Kagome just looked at Miroku and asked him what was going on.

He didn't say anything but just shrugged.

"Ok..." Kagome trailed off then walked away.

"I wonder if this rumor was getting, Koga a little nervous to be around me." Kagome asked herself.

"Talking to yourself isn't good charma, Kagome." Sango interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh hey, Sango." Kagome said looking up at her.

"Do you think this rumor has got the guys acting a little strange around me?" Kagome asked hoping that Sango had an answer.

"Well except for Inuyasha." Sango giggled. Kagome just blushed when that came up.

"Do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked knowing it was going to be a yes.

Kagome just nodded. "But what do you think about the other guys?" Kagome thought about it for a minute. "Do they think I am too popular to hang out around them? Koga felt like jelly around me. Now Miroku doesn't even talk to me!" Kagome complained.

"Miroku didn't even talk to you?" Sango asked. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Ok."

Sango dialed in Miroku's number on her cell phone. Kagome waited patiently beside Sango. "Hey, Miroku. What's up?" Sango asked.

"Nothing much. Did you hear about the rumor?" he questioned.

"Yep." She instantly replied.

"So why did you not say anything to Kagome when she came up to? If you ask how I know, I saw the whole thing." Sango said.

"Well here's what happened. Koga was going to say something really nice to Kagome and he just froze for a couple of minutes and he panicked!" He exclaimed.

"Oh...I see. But that doesn't explain why you didn't say anything." Sango complained.

"Well there was nothing really to say." Miroku admitted.

"You couldn't even just say hello to her?" Sango questioned.

"Well, I forgot." Miroku gave up and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in performance arts later on, ok?" She replied.

"Sure. Bye." He answered.

Sango told Kagome and Kagome giggled a bit at Koga's attempt to say something nice to her. They walked down to P.A and noticed that Mrs.Giovanni-Kerpopolis was already yelling at people to get back to work and to stop chit-chatting. By the looks of it they were painting the props and background for the play.

"Ah...Kagome do you know if you are going to do the part yet?" Mrs. Giovanni-Kerpopolis asked.

"Yep and I will be doing the part." Kagome replied confidently.

"Good!" She smiled."Now here is your script, unfortunately I am still looking for people to play the role of the monk, the hanyou and the demon slayer."

"I'll be glad to take on the role of the demon slayer!" Sango replied.

"I see. You need to audition though and you need a catch phrase to go with your weapon." She smiled.

"What's the weapon?" Sango asked.

"A giant boomerang." She answered.

"A boomerang huh? Hiraikotsu. That is what I will say when I throw the boomerang." Sango said.

"Ok. Great! I think you are ready to do the audition!" Mrs.Giovanni-Kerpopolis exclaimed.

Sango did her audition infront of everyone and had to use a smaller version of the boomerang, because they have not finished making the giant one yet.

"Magnificent! Welcome to the cast Sango!" She shouted.

The professor handed Sango the script and congradulated her on her excellent performance.

"Ok, anyone want to audition for a monk or a hanyou?" She shouted. "Going once..."

Suddenly Miroku stood up and yelled, "I would like to audition the part for the monk!"

"Excellent, now we have sutra's and the staff. But we are still thinking on how to do the wind tunnel." She explained.

When Miroku finished his audition, he got the part right away like Sango did. Even though he had to pretend that he had a tunnel that sucked up everything in it's path, he still got it.

"Now for the hanyou!" She yelled once again."Going once, going twice. Done!"

Kagome knew who could do the best part for this, it was quite obvious. He's a hanyou, he's arrogant at times, rude all the time and is the great person for the job!

After class Kagome heard Mrs.Giovanni-Kerpopolis say to Inuyasha to turn off everything. So Kagome was going to have chat with Inuyasha about the part in the play.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why not Inuyasha? It could be fun!" Kagome pleaded.

"No, I'm staying away from audiences, and that's final!" Inuyasha shouted again.

"Please...for me? If you get embarrassed, I'll come right out there and play along with it!" Kagome persuaded.

"I'll think about it." Inuyasha said feeling that he was about to get into something he shouldn't have.

Kagome smiled at the thought that he'll think about it, but knew he wasn't going to be happy at doing the most important role in the play!


	18. Two Weeks Later

Shikon Uni. Drama

Chapter 18: Two Weeks Later

It's been two weeks later since the curse has been placed on Kagome. With everybody still searching for the person, Kagome sits down under a shady tree and relaxes her back against the strong trunk. The branches and leaves rustle from the breezy wind making her hair flow with it. It was getting close to winter, now that it was the middle of November. She shivers from the cold wind and pulls her legs up to her body closely. Taking her brown leather gloves out with a darker brown fur trim at the top, she puts them on quickly.

Not far away from where Kagome sat, was Inuyasha. He walked up to her since she was alone. She looked dazed and silent. He didn't want to disturb her from her thoughts, but he also didn't want her catching a cold. Since she was only wearing furry-leather gloves, a thin, long fall black coat, jeans and black high heel boots. (The kind where they zip up on the side of your leg). She then felt something drape over her shoulders. It felt warm and cozy and she couldn't resist but to snuggle up to the piece of clothing. She looked up to the tall boy who gave her the jacket. Kagome smiled warmly with rosy cheeks.

"Thanks." She looked at him again and saw that he was not shivering and wasn't wearing a coat.

"Aren't you cold?" He shook his head and sat down beside her.

"I'm a half demon, I don't get cold." Inuyasha enlightened. She nodded and then looked off to the side, where only more trees were visible.

Inuyasha looked at her and snarled at the silence between them. "Will ya talk about something, or what?"

Kagome looked at him confused and then, decided to say something about how the weather was getting too cold and going inside to get warmed up. She left with out hesitating and didn't dare to look back at him. What was she feeling about him? She didn't understand why she was acting so nervous around him. Was she falling for him? No…it can't be. She couldn't fall in love with…him. Especially him.

Sango looked at the situation that just happened and knew exactly what was going on. She suddenly joined Kagome and started questioning her about how she felt around Inuyasha.

"Sango, trust me I don't like him that way. I just…like him as a friend, nothing more." Kagome persuaded.

"Kagome I saw the whole thing right there. I saw you blushing. Don't deny it!" Sango teased. "I'm your friend Kagome, I promise I will not tell anyone."

Kagome didn't want to give in so easily so she decided to answer with the famous, "I don't know."

"You are denying it!" She laughed.

"Sango just leave me alone." Kagome warned. After a while Sango gave up, but wasn't going to let Kagome win so easily next time.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

(I find that it gets kind of boring during when they are in class so, I'm not going to torture you by boring you out in those parts...but I'll put them in some parts just to make the chapter a bit longer).

**...Inuyasha's P.O.V...**

He was confused, what did he say to make her walk away like that. Did he smell? Was he that annoying, wait...she was blushing. I bet, she walked away...because, because...feh why do I care about some worthless girl. All of a sudden, these two figures popped onto Inuyasha's shoulders.

One was a devil, and the other was an angel. They were both dressed differently. The devil wore a red kimono and pants, was a half demon with silvery hair and had fire surrounding him. The angel wore a white kimono and pants, and wings, a golden hallow above its head and it was human with black hair.. Now he was hallucinating.

"Feh, forget the girl move on!" The Inuyasha-devil cantankerously yelled. (Ha...big word!)

"Why would I forget Kagome? She's my friend." Inuyasha shouted rather loudly. Everyone that was nearby was looking at him weirdly...some even asked if he was okay. Inuyasha didn't take notice of them at all and sooner or later they left.

"So what if she is your friend? Ditch her." Inuyasha thought about ditching Kagome, but couldn't bare to think of doing that.

"You must not ditch her. Clearly, she is beginning to fall for you." The Inuyasha-angel spoke squeakily. "She's is shy and most likely denying of being in love with you." Inuyasha was taken a back by what was said. Could she be denying it? I know I am. She's shy? Why would she be shy? Wait a minute. That's not true...I'm going crazy! He snapped out of his daze and began to walk away from the tree.

_'Clearly, she is beginning to fall for you.' _

_'Most likely denying of being in love with you.'_

The words kept circling around his mind...repeating over and over again. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Those exact words were taunting him. 'Could I be in love with Kagome? Nah...why should I fall for her? But its Kagome. Why should I be talking about this? I don't even know for sure if I have feelings for her.'

Kagome's P.O.V

'I'm denying it more than i would've liked to. Inuyasha...what do I know about Inuyasha? Well he's rude, arrogant, selfish, narrow-minded, cute, funny and makes me...what am I saying! Ok now I think I am really falling for Inuyasha...but does he like me?' Kagome doodled in her notebook somemore not taking notice that the professor was still talking about business. The only reason why she came to this school was because she got kicked out of all the other ones. They wouldn't accept her or they noticed that she was slacking.' She didn't understand why sometimes her mind was always on slack mode instead of working mode.

'She was after all her high school's genuis before. Why was she slacking so much...hm...maybe because she is cursed and she has a time limit and what will she do? She can't just let the person get away with it. Then suddenly her head snapped up at the idea she just had.' Her smile form a mischievious grin.'She was going to make the bastard pay!'

Kagome later on met up with the gang.(By the gang I mean Sango, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin. Yes even though sesshy hates hanging around his little bro. But he made an exception. Kagome made school a lot more fun and also lightened up Inuyasha.)

They all walked into Miroku's dorm. His dorm was all one level and the kitchen was on the far left, the bedroom was on the far right, right across from the kitchen. and the small bathroom was on the left where everybody else was standing. The sitting room was small but roomy. It had black leather sofas and glass table and a t.v. in the corner.

Kagome looked at the bathroom, and saw that there was a shower the size of a broom closet. A toilet and a small counter with a sink. Sango was looking at the Kitchen. She couldn't believe it! The sink was absolutely spotless. The walls and floors practically shined and you could see your reflection. She walked out of the kitchen and moved onto his bedroom.(No sick thoughts people.)

She became all red in the face and saw that he had women posters all against his wall. 'What the...?'

She then came across a small black book. She opened it it was like a journal except electronic. She punched in a whole different buttons and saw something come up on the screen. It said, The Perfect Girl.

Sango uploaded the file, but before she could read it she could hear Miroku's voice getting closer she hid the black book in her bag and got up quickly so Miroku wouldn't suspect anything...suspicious.

She gave him a death look...in the eyes. He noticed what that meant. She saw the posters in his room and-

"Miroku these women are...wearing...you shouldn't have them up on your wall!" Sango lectured.

Miroku...panicked he had to think of an exuse quick. "It's the hands...I swear Sango, I've been cursed with it or something...it just does things and I can't control them!" Sango sweat dropped at that. He then took the chance and hugged Sango. Then...SMACK!

"MIROKU! You pervert!" Sango shouted.

"It's been far too long, my dear Sango."

"Miroku get off Sango...this is hardly the time...to be perverted!" Kagome commanded.

"Ha...Miroku, you owe me twenty bucks." Koga interrupted.

Miroku sighed." I guess that's coming out of my Wacdonalds pay check."

Sango laughed at him..."You still work there?" "You said you quit."

"Did I say Wacdonald...I mean Mcdonalds, you know how they always compete agaisnt each other..." He trailed off.

"Yeah sure...your supporting the team, by saying would you like fries with that!" Sango chuckled.

Miroku then...SMACK!

"That's it!" Sango yelled. "I'm going to knock you out once and for all!" Miroku backed up and made his way out the door before she could torcher him even more. She smiled at that and walked out of his room as well.

Back with the rest of the gang...

Kagome sat on the floor in the the living room waiting for Miroku and Sango to stop fighting. When they both came back and joined everybody in the room. Kagome broke the silence, "Miroku...you seriously need to get a couch in here!" They all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...yeah...and where am I suppose to get that much money?" Miroku asked with sarcasm.

"Feh...with how much money he gets...each week from that crappy fast food restaurant." Inuyasha add.

"Ha, yeah Miroku its been four years now that you worked there. You must have some money..." Koga laughed.

"Heh...some of it has been wasted..." He chuckled. "Like...lets see, there's school which I'm probably going to stay in for at least two years...then there's those monthly magazines I buy...then the taxes...then the books, supplies, home improvements..." He turned around to look at Sango. She was mad now! He knew that he shouldn't have said magazines. Now that she has seen his room, she already knows what kind of magazines i ment.

"Miroku you have ten seconds to review what you have just said!" She angriliy shouted.

"Did I say...um, magazines? I meant student brochures and catalogues." Miroku managed to spit out.

"Nope not a good enough explanation. Guess that means that we are going to exclude one person from this little meeting." She replied.

They all shook their heads at that point. All that could be heard in the background was a girly scream from Miroku and a furious yell from Sango. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from laughing. He never heard Miroku scream like a girl before. Then everybody joined in the joke.

...Later On...

When everybody made up suggestions on how to keep Kagome safe. They came up with a solution. Since Kagome had a lot of courses that were the same time as everybody elses. It wouldn't be a problem to protect her. But then there was performing arts which was very difficult to keep an eye on her because, one she had to be in different places at specific times. Two she was the lead role. Three...well we haven't came up with that yet now.

But whenever Kagome needed work to be done, like go down to the library or computer rooms she would for now on take at least two people to keep and eye on her. Koga suggested, to keep an eye on Kagome for almost everything...but instead Inuyasha started to growl and argue with Koga about, he can't protect Kagome for everything. Or, you can't defend someone if your life depended on it!

"Oh yeah well lets just see about that, mutt-face!" Koga bit back.

"Guys...guys! Knock it off. Lets just get back to the subject!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha and Koga then stopped when Kagome told them to and got back to what they were talking about.

"Thank you!" She smiled and then replied to Koga. "Koga you can't protect me all the time! You got places to go and places to be."

"Kagome, I'll protect you wherever you go or I go!" At what was said Kagome just sweat dropped.

Inuyasha then couldn't control his growling. Koga was stepping into his territory. 'Whoa...did he just say that Kagome was his? Nah. Anyways that's not what I meant. At least I think.'

Afterwards...

Kagome and the rest left Miroku's and headed back to their dorms.

After saying goodbye to Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga and Sango. All who was left were, Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah what do you want, wench?" Kagome rolled her eyes,"Can you please not call me that!"

"Why not? You are one." He smirked.

"No. Just forget it. I'm not going to tell you what I was going to say." Kagome finished.

"Fine...what were you going to say?" He said giving in.

"Nope nevermind. I'm not going to tell you." Kagome haughtly said.

"No, I really want to know." Inuyasha yelled softly.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"This is ridiculous I'm going to bed!" he exclaimed.

"Oh by the way..." She trailed of.

"What?" He said urgently.

"XYZ!" She laughed.

"xyz?" he murmured. She slowly walked over and whispered in his ear. "Examine...your...zipper."

"Oh, and nice crossword boxers!" Kagome laughed. She then took a second look at Inuyasha before she closed the door.

His face was a crimson red turning into an even brighter red then before. If that's posible. She laughed even harder at this. His zipper was stuck!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AU: Well that's chapter 17...or was it 18...? I forget n e wayz pleaze r&r for this chappie. How many of you knew what XYZ was? Oh and I'm trying to figure out what other pairings I should put. There'll be some Irony in the later chapters...trust me...its the least you would expect! THE LEAST! I've got somemore down on my comp I just have to had more to it. stupid homework! Y did school have to start? O well ttfn--)


	19. Always There

Shikon Uni. 19

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha!

(AU: I can't believe I have written NINETEEN chapters ALREADY! I'd like to thank ALL of you for reviewing and kept reading my story! I will TRY to make this chapter the BEST! Thanks again!)

Chapter 19: Always There

The days are rapidly moving by as Kagome starts to fret about the "Curse Day". Watching the guys play basketball in the huge gymnasium, she held onto her shoulder for the remainder of the game. Now that the day was coming quick Kagome felt absolutely terrible. Her shoulder felt like it was about to fall off. She's never going to get rid of this curse, unless she finds the person who caused all of this! One thing she new though was that she had friends that cared for her. She knew she could count on them to protect her. But why did she sound like she was so week. She made a lot of sports teams back in high school. She was the best 100m runner in track. She also was good in swimming, skating, soccer, basketball, archery, fencing, karate and kick boxing! (Okay, I think you get the picture now.) Two words described it all, bodily-kinesthetic. (Bodily-Kinesthetic means that you're athletic and good in other sports). This time she felt futile and weak. "If this was how people see me, then that will soon change." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome kept watching the game amused at how good the guys were in basketball. Inuyasha seemed like he was a professional at this, as well as Sesshomaru. She then got interrupted from her thoughts by a loud whimpering yell from Miroku.

He was sprawled on the basketball courts floor yelling in pain. It looked like he has broken one of his legs. The coach called the nurses office to get him out of the court immediately, so he could be treated.

Kagome ran down the steps to the court to see if her friend was all right. Inuyasha could sense a tinge of blood from Kagome. Kagome felt the red liquid dripping down her arm and falling to the floor. She then felt a burning sensation growing inside her shoulder and arm. She couldn't control herself. Inuyasha took one step forward to her but then stopped when she said not to come any closer.

Kagome looked at him her eyes filled with a tint of red in them. He was taken back by the redness in her eyes. They used to be loving, trustworthy and adoring eyes. Now they have become evil, vicious and uncontrollably frightening.

Kagome fell on the floor in agony, again clutching her shoulder. She bit into her lip as the burning kept continuing getting worse. All around her, everybody starred. All she could see were blurs of people. She could feel her hands and arms trembling while she was trying to pull her self up. Inuyasha felt awful inside. He didn't care what she had just said to him. He was going to help and protect her from everything around her.

"What are you just starring at get the nurses!" Inuyasha growled. Her aura was growing wickedly by the second. He tried carrying her but she wouldn't budge. He tried to speak to her, but she would growl like a demon.

He thought about it for a minute. 'Was she turning into a demon?' 'How could that be? She's human'

All of a sudden a pink and blue light came out from Kagome's body. Inuyasha sensed its great power, and then backed away from the strange light. The whole gymnasium turned into pause mode. Then everybody except Sesshomaru, Koga and himself, started to disappear.

Sesshomaru showed no emotion on his face, as usual. Inuyasha was shocked and in curiosity to what was happening. On the other hand Koga was covering his eyes with his hands. Then a woman appeared from the mysterious light.

Her hair was a magnificent raven colour that shined in the celestial light. She wore a creamy white robe that flowed with her every movement. She was like a more grown up version of Kagome, but had blue eyes.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga," The said boys were alert and drooling over the heavenly woman. The first one to snap out of his drooling was Sesshomaru. His face grew a light shade of red. (That's kind of hard to picture Sesshomaru blushing.) He then smacked the two fools on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha shouted making a loud echo around them.

"Inuyasha hush." She said.

"Kagome is in grave danger. Someone is trying to kill her." Silence came upon them.

"We know that, already…can you tell us something that we don't know!" Koga spit out.

"The key to this is, Patience. You need Patience to find more than what you already know." Sesshomaru said bluntly. She smiled at his spoken words and nodded.

"Indeed. I see you already know where this is going, Sesshomaru." She spoke with confidence.

He just nodded at that.

"So the only thing we can do is, wait?" Inuyasha growled. She turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry who'd you say you were again?" Koga questioned curiously.

"I am Midoriko." She answered.

Their eyes widened at the said name, "You are the great Midoriko?" Inuyasha gawked.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga. You all have to protect Kagome. Follow the clues within."

Midoriko then transformed back into the odd light and back into Kagome's body. The guys were speechless. Until, Kagome started to again growl. Inuyasha jogged up to her, but was thrown back before he could get to her.

Her eyes were tiny blue slits and red on the outside. (Like when Inuyasha transforms.)

"She's turning full youkai!" Sesshomaru exclaimed shockingly. Inuyasha got up from the floor and thought about what Midoriko said. 'Look at the clues within…'

"Look at the CLUES WITHIN." Inuyasha shouted. The two boys looked at him weirdly. "She must have been cursed by a demon!" "So, now we know that no human could have done this!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called painfully.

He looked at her concernedly.

"Get away…go now, while you…still can!" She gasped out for air as she finished.

Inuyasha frowned at that. He again attempted to go and help her. But he stopped as soon as she flexed her claws at him. She looked straight at him. Her eyes were like daggers piercing through his flesh. She then lunged for him at full speed.

"Die INUYASHA" She yelled.

He then dove out of the way and when he stopped she lunged for him again. Sesshomaru then took the opportunity to make his move in defense. Kagome got thrown back by Sesshomaru's force.

"Sesshomaru, be careful! She can't control herself right now!" Inuyasha barked. Sesshomaru didn't reply but did as Inuyasha said. (That's unusual, Sesshy doing what Inuyasha says.) Kagome again attempted to attack her new opponent. She was again thrown back, but not as far this time.

"Ha…you're quite strong Sesshomaru. You're a better opponent than that hanyou over there!" Kagome criticized.

Inuyasha growled, "Sesshomaru, this fight could go on forever until you or Kagome get tired!"

…One hour later…

"Inuyasha…it's your turn to fight Kagome!" Koga hollered after ducking Kagome's swipes.

"Five more minutes…" Inuyasha sneaked a peek at one of his poker buddies cards. He smiled then put down his cards. Everybody gasped and groaned at the unexpected cards. "No!" One guy shouted.

"Boo ya, real in the money now!" Inuyasha laughed doing his little victory dance.

"Oh Inuyasha…don't forget about me!" Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha paused then saw Sesshomaru's cards. "WHAT! HOW COULD THIS BE?" He shouted.

Sesshomaru grabbed all of Inuyasha's poker chips and placed them into his pile of chips.

"Well at least I have one poker chip left." Inuyasha groaned. Sesshomaru grinned at what Inuyasha said.

"Yoink!" He took Inuyasha's last poker chip and placed it into his mountainous pile.

"Hey give it back!" Inuyasha demanded.

"How about…no!" He spit back.

"What! Why?"

"Well let's see one dollar for cheating and…take five bucks for not switching turns with Koga."

"Oh and did I mention 100 bucks that you stole fifteen years ago!"

"…" Inuyasha was speechless. Sesshomaru basically topped it all off.

"Say…where is Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah! Make her stop! Make her STOP!" A familiar voice screamed.

They all saw Koga getting strangled by Kagome. Kagome then pulled back her arm and was ready to cut off his head when suddenly Inuyasha came into the picture. He shoved Kagome off of Koga forcefully.

Koga gasped for breath and relaxed seeing that he was not getting attacked anymore.

…Back to Inuyasha & Kagome…

Inuyasha was blocking every swipe, punch and kick that Kagome was doing. Kagome then made a powerful black ball with her hands and then punched Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Ungh." He landed on the ground hard and then got back up to find Kagome coming at him again.

Inuyasha dropped back down on the again finding that blood was pouring out of mouth and nose. Kagome kicked him over onto his side and then bent down to look him straight in the eye.

"So Inuyasha," She started. "This is how it ends huh?"

She pinned him down to the ground so he wouldn't be able to move. "Good bye!"(Slow motion). She pulled her hand back then flexed her claws. Inuyasha broke from her grasp and embraced her.

"Kagome, I'm not going to let you do this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What? What are you doing? Let me go!" She tried to break free from his grasp but she couldn't move. What was this feeling inside her heart she was feeling?

She moved her arm then forcefully plunged her hand into his stomach. A hole formed in his stomach. (Back to normal mode). Kagome pulled back from his hands when she felt his grip loosen. Her head began to ache.

Inuyasha felt his heart starting to break. He took a glance at his stomach then back at Kagome. She was clutching her head and yelling in fury. She ran into the wall trying to get her ache to stop.

"Inuyasha…help me! Inuyasha! I need you!" At this point everybody looked at both at them gasping at what Kagome did to Inuyasha and what Kagome was doing to herself. She kept running into the wall trying to stop everything from happening. Blood streamed down her mouth, nose, ear, arms, legs and head.

Inuyasha got up slowly to get to Kagome before she kills herself. He held his stomach in pain and again tried to get Kagome to calm down. She fell to the floor in defeat. Inuyasha dropped beside her and with out hesitation took her in his arms. "Kagome, don't do this to yourself. Come on Kagome! You still have control over yourself somewhere!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome began to sob into Inuyasha's shoulder and embraced him back. "Inuyasha I'm scared!" Kagome cried.

"I know you are. Don't worry I'm here." He replied. She began to calm down. Eventually the markings disappeared from her face and her eyes slowly went back to the warm brown they were before.

Kagome looked Inuyasha over; she began to cry even harder. "Inuyasha I wounded you!"

"Don't worry about it," he assured her.

"Don't worry about it! I have every right to worry abo-" Her eyes widened at this. Inuyasha was kissing her! Actually kissing her! She closed her eyes and passionately kissed him back. After about a few minutes they had to break apart for air. Kagome warmly smiled up at him before she let the darkness over take her. Inuyasha soon felt dizzy and fainted with Kagome lying beside him peacefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Two days later...

Inuyasha laid just a few metre's away from Kagome in the hospital. She laid there starring into space. She hummed a song that Inuyasha heard before somewhere.

**Cascada (Everytime We Touch)**

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**

**Forgive me my weakness.**

**But I don't know why,**

**with out you I can't seem to survive.**

**Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling,**

**and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast.**

**I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**Cause everytime we touch I feel the starting **

**and evertime we kiss I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat slow.**

**i can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life. **

**...Instrumental...**

**Your arms are my castle,**

**Your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that i cry.**

**The good and the bad times,**

**we've been through them all.**

**you make me rise when I fall.**

**Chorus.**

**...Instrumental...**

**Chorus.**

Inuyasha smiled when he heard her sing that song.

"That song I've heard it before." Inuyasha said.

She looked over at him smiling and replied,"Everytime We Touch by Cascada."

"That's it! Cascada." He remembered.

"The song kind of reminded me of us." Kagome said sweetly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AU:I had to stop it there! My hands are getting tired from typing again. I know I'm being lazy! O well. It can't be helped...unless...you review! I'm being evil! N e ways sry if I took so long to update. Schools interferring with my fanfic. I need to find some spare time! Hoped you liked this chappie! I've been doing a little bit at a time. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review and Review.)


	20. 1 Day Left and You're Still Here

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 20: One Day Left, But Your Still Always There

(AU: Yeah! We all made it to chappie 20! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Was that the best chapter…so far?)

ONE DAY LEFT! It was now the beginning of December and there was snow up to everyone's knees. Kagome was huffing and puffing from running away. She was hiding behind a near by tree and heard foot steps coming closer. Bending down, she grabbed a pile of snow in her hands and was armed and ready. '3, 2, 1.' She whispered. Kagome turned around but before she could throw the snow, someone had already hit her with a snow ball! He laughed then quickly bolted away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha…you are so dead when I catch up to you!" Kagome roared.

"Ha, that's if you can!" He snickered. She then felt this power in her legs that forced her to spring up high into the trees. She gazed upon the sprinting hanyou, but before she could catch up with him she just realized what she was doing. Leaping off each tree branch that she landed on, Kagome felt a tickle inside her body that made her feel awkward.

She ignored the feeling and kept springing off the branches. When she came to a clearing that had no snow, Kagome jumped down from the tree's and landed on the ground. There she fixed her eyes upon her surroundings. It felt too strange and peculiar to be in this part of the woods but she wasn't afraid to keep wondering the odd part of the wood. Kagome found a willow tree that looked around sixty years old. She entered its sheltered interior and gazed at the carvings on the tree. The trunk was vast. Her eyes came across a name that she had to take a second look at. It said Inu no Taisho and Kiara. Kagome then heard more rustling in the trees and bushes around her. This time the wind was blowing furiously.

'_Taisho…' _Kagome softly murmured under her voice.

"That is my name…don't where it out!" He joked.

She turned around. Kagome saw Inuyasha. She smiled warmly and turned back to face the tree.

"That was where my mother and father asked each other out, eons ago." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome nodded. She walked closer to the tree and walked around the gigantic trunk dragging her fingers around the bark. When she stopped her finger was pointing to a name. **_Phil and Mara._**

"That's my father and mothers name." She paused, and then looked at Inuyasha. "Do you think that your parents were my parent's friends?"

Inuyasha smirked at the thought of their parents being friends. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, it says here Mara, Kiara, Inu and Phil friends forever." She replied.

Inuyasha jumped over to wear she was standing and couldn't believe is eyes either. She was right they were all best friends back then.

"That's weird." Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

Kagome looked up to the high snowy branches of the tree and hopped up there in no sweat. Inuyasha was stunned by this. He could have sworn he saw fangs, claws and cat ears. Kagome glanced down at the astonished boy. She only could have guessed that he was stunned by her demonic power.

"Since when did you start to stare like that?" She teased.

He snapped out of his daze and hopped up the tree to where Kagome was.

"Since you came to this school," he answered instantaneously.

Kagome giggled as well as blush. She pecked a kiss on his cheek then jumped back down to the ground. Inuyasha smirked and jumped down as well. She ran behind the tree's trunk while grabbing a pile of snow then rounding it till it was a ball. When Inuyasha looked behind the tree he got hit with something cold in the face.

Kagome laughed hysterically then got another ball of snow and aimed again this time for his shoulder.

Inuyasha growled then yelled, "Oh you're going to regret you did that, wench!"

"Oh, yeah? Try me! She beamed as she bolted out of Inuyasha's sight.

He smirked then bolted right after her. She was pretty quick, he'll give her that. But is she clever enough to find the hidden routes in the woods?

Kagome struggled to find somewhere to hide, until she found this seam in another huge tree. She ran to the tree and ran her claws on the inside of the seam. She saw a crack then anxiously pulled the door-like piece of trunk open. When she opened it, there were a set of stairs that ran deep into the ground where the base of the tree was located.

She smelled Inuyasha's scent coming closer. Since when could she smell a person's scent? She loved his scent though. His scent was vanilla and strawberries mixed together all in one. This time she could hear his breathing coming closer. With out seconds to lose closed the door and ran down the darkened stairs.

The stairs kept going downwards and sometimes she would run into the soiled walls because it was so dark!

Inuyasha snickered that she found out there were passage ways in the woods. The passage ways were made secretly by the ancestors of this world. They made it for princess Keda; so that she could travel down to see her love. Her love's villagers made a passage way for him to also see Keda as well.

He spotted the other passage way up further that the ancestors also made and traveled it down following Kagome's scent. (He's basically in another trail but the trail is right beside Kagome's trail. So therefore they are two different trails that lead to the centre of the whole woods).

So thirty minutes later Kagome finally caught yet again Inuyasha's scent then scurried off into yet another trail that was leading farther away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha sensed her moving farther away, and then picked up his speed.

He found another trail then followed the one that had Kagome's scent coated all around the trails. Inuyasha laughed softly so his voice wouldn't echo throughout the trail.

Kagome sped up once again then met a fork in the path. She fought for the urge to get out of the place, but what she really wanted was for somehow to mask her scent. When she thought about it, she then placed her hands on her heart and seeked the power to mask her scent. A powerful pink-blue aura vanished from her body then she began to run into the left trail as she sniffed his presence growing stronger.

How long was this trail going to take until she would return to the surface? Kagome smiled as she thought of her being a mole trying to find its way out of its tunnel and on to the surfaced ground.

Inuyasha sooner or later came by the fork in the tunnels. He couldn't sniff her scent out anymore. Its like she masked her scent.

He thought about it more and came to the conclusion of that was exactly what she did. So he randomly chose the trail he was in and followed his instinct.

Kagome laughed at this. She could tell that Inuyasha chose the wrong trail. As she ran she met up with another set of stairs. This time they were going down to a deeper part of the trail. She walked down the steps, curious of what was imminent.

Her instinct told her to get away as fast as she could. But something told her that she was meant to come down here. There lying infront of her was a shadowy object. The object looked strange. She walked closer to examine it more carefully, then again kept her distance. She felt the ground shake beneath her feet when she took one step closer. The walls encased her, the stairs were now walls.

She gave a piercing scream that could be heard throughout the whole wood the trails themselves.

When Inuyasha heard the scream come from the opposite direction from where he was going he darted in the other direction where the scream came from.

All he could think about was Kagome. Kagome is she alright? Where is Kagome? What has Kagome gotten herself into this time? Damn girl keeps getting into trouble!

"Kagome I'm coming!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kagome felt an invisible force punch her in the face. She plunged into the slowly moving walls and glanced down to see that the object was a little demon that had a whip in its hands.

Kagome felt another punch, this time in the stomach.

"Ungh!" She squeezed her eyes from the painful blow. She dropped to her knees but quickly got back up on her feet.

She traced the person's movements through the wind and felt them spring forward towards her to attack.

Kagome ducked the attack then felt a known feeling in her arm. The burning was coming back again. She could feel her demonic power want to free itself and unleash its full power.

The invisible person or thing laughed corruptibly, "Don't tell me that's how strong you are!"

"I'd take that back!" Kagome smirked.

The invisible thing made itself visible to Kagome.

It was a woman. Her hair was identical to Kagome's except straighter and much longer. She wore a white robe with tainted black flowers crowding everywhere.

"This is going to be so easy to get rid of you!" The woman sneered. Her heart flowed with sin and wickedness.

"You think you have power to kill me! But your only power is your sins and hatred. That's right I can sense your malicious heart beating through your blood." Kagome bit back.

"Ha, you don't know nothing you stupid bitch! You don't know nothing if your life depended on it!"

Kagome growled at that.

"Oh perhaps I should introduce myself!" The woman added.

* * *

AU: Haha...I'm evil! I'm going to stop it there and let you suffer the consequenses! Try and get other people to review/read my story and maybe...just maybe I'll right the next chapter. You'll find out as soon as I get 10 reviews!

R&R!


	21. The Truth Reveals Part 1

Shikon Uni. 21

Chapter 21: The Truth Reveals Part 1

_**Kagome growled at that.**_

"**_Oh perhaps I should introduce myself…"_**

(AU: You are going to hate me! But you won't sooner or later…right? I'm a Kikyo hater, nothing really surprising about that. Trust me this story's going to get confusing later on. So later on in this story you'll forget all about this!! )

Kagome blood then stopped at that moment. 'What did this woman have against her? Well lately everybody had something against her.' At least that's what she thinks. The woman was a little hard to figure out. She turns invisible, attacks her and turns visible for Kagome to see. 'Then she insults me for…saying she has sinister blood. I guess I could agree about insulting me, because I basically did insult her to. So I'm no better! On the other hand…I have every right to insult her. She was beating me up!'

"You should really stop thinking too much in your head!" The woman jolted forward towards Kagome. Again Kagome barely dodges the attack, but yet only got a tiny scratch left on her.

"You should stop running so I can kill you!"

"You know for a very evil spirited person you have a lot of issues!" Kagome immediately replied.

"Doesn't everybody?" She questioned.

"By the way my name is…" The woman could barely finish when Kagome caught her throat, and then cut a nerve at the back of her neck. She fell limply to the ground.

"Again, less talk more fighting!" Kagome smirked with sarcasm.

By the time Kagome stopped fighting, she realized that the walls had gone back to the way they were before the incident occurred. She was just about to leave when she felt a force quake beneath her legs.

"What is this?" Kagome questioned herself.

Kagome looked back at the sudden change in the tunnel. It was now darker, but a light shown in the darkness of the tunnel. The light shown vivid and wanted her to follow it. She was always too curious and wanted to know what kind of things were about to happen. Willingly, she followed the atypical light, wondering if she should not be following it. But something inside told her to explore and take the adventure.

Her coat was torn down so she decided to throw it away and began to stroll along the darkened tunnels more.

Inuyasha reached the spot where Kagome's scent was last. She disappeared, again. He saw that this tunnel had been busted a bit. There was a logical explanation to all of this, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. As he examined this part of the tunnel his eyes caught a familiar scent. Two to be exact! One scent was Kagome's, and then the other was…

He realized something at that point. "No it couldn't be!"

"Why? What could this mean?"

She could hear the many echoes. Kagome tried to take in deep gasps of air, but as she moved farther into the tunnel--the harder it was to breathe. She fought her way through the tunnel craving for more air. It seemed that she was going more and more into the tree's core. What a huge tree this has to be. Kagome sensed rays of light farther down the tunnel. She ventured down and glimpsed at the sight she was gazing upon. The temptation of touching the mystic light was unbelievable. _Temptation_ was all she could think about. She could feel herself slowly moving to the light. As if it called to her and wanted her to join its magic journey. When she snapped back into reality, she scanned her surroundings and noticed that she wasn't in the tunnel. Kagome glared at the beautiful landscape she just examined. She was at her cottage about six hours from here and her brother was swinging on the tire swing that her father had made for them. _This was way back when she was seven._ Why is she going back in the past?

She heard a young scream in the background. Following where the scream came from; it was her from when she was almost attacked by the bear. The bear was at growling fiercely its teeth bared and stood up on its hind legs ready to attack. She watched as the bear slowly charged at her. When out of the blue a glowing light shot out from her hands, blinding the animal. The younger Kagome screamed, stay away!

The flashback slowly faded away as she returned back to the darkened tunnel. It seemed so obvious, why didn't she notice it before that very day she was attacked by the bear? She had magic—no, spiritual powers! Kagome took this as a signal to go back in the other direction. Before she could leave, the light had wormed its way to Kagome's field of view again. She took a step closer to the exit. But it seemed as though, the light won't allow her to exit now. Her only choice now, was to keeping heading in the direction where her air was decreasing.

Inuyasha ran but then began to realize the air change. His instinct told him not to go in any further, but he ignored it and kept advancing through the tunnel. Then he too, saw the lights rays. Beginning to think that he was getting closer to Kagome, he jogged until that very light stopped him. Same situation as Kagome was in a few moments ago he didn't dare to touch the light and wasn't about to find out what it was. He kept moving forward and was wise not to waste anytime until he found Kagome.

The light started to slow down then it suddenly stopped. She was beginning to get a little worried, about this cave. The light was evolving into a human form.

"Kagome…" She took a step back from the speaking light. She could sense a familiar voice from the light but couldn't tell whose it was. When the light was able to focus and finally transform into a body,

Kagome's eyes widened, "Dad?"

He nodded. His hair was jet black and he wore a white suit. It was his old wedding suit. The wedding suit he wore when he married her mother. She could tell it was his wedding tux from the old wedding day pictures in her mom's photo album.

"Kagome, you are in grave danger. Get out of this wicked tunnel immediately!"

"Well I kind of already realized that." She noted.

"Good, then get out now. This tunnel is going to be too strenuous to be able to walk through. I suggest that you retreat and forget about the sacred jewel." When she finally caught up to what he just said she was surprised at what he had just said.

"Dad, you know that there is no such thing as— before she could say anymore, her dad hushed her.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked curiously up at him.

"Don't say that around this tunnel. Things could happen!" He answered. When he looked back at the rest of the darkened tunnel and frowned.

"You must leave now. The jewels desire is getting stronger!"

"What desire?"

"Kagome, you must humor me and leave!" He pushed her back to the way she came.

"Hold it! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me about the jewels desire!" He looked into her honest warm eyes and suddenly felt his protecting wall crumble into ruble.

"The jewel wants to become whole into your body!"

".." She didn't have anything to say to that. That answer completely threw her off guard and she began to ask millions of questions to her father.

"I don't want the jewel to become apart of your body just yet. You are a demon. Demons can't control the jewel in a good way. They will be destroying everything that's in there path!" he explained.

She nodded and understood what he was explaining to her.

This demon that cursed you is very powerful and sinister. If you use the jewel while your demon, he could take this as an advantage to kill you!"

"The demon's a guy? What's his name?"

"Naraku." He said.

"Now go and find your beloved." She blushed when she heard that part. As she ran off she could feel the air start get back to normal and she was relieved about that. But how on earth did her father know that she was down here? How did he even come back after he was already deceased? When she sensed Inuyasha's presence, she kind of felt happy and overjoyed that she had company again.

Inuyasha was being over protective of Kagome as usual but she didn't seem the slight bothered by it. He looked at her for a second. He was shocked. Her cheeks had three pink streaks across them and her eyes turned magenta. Kagome's hair was a bit shorter because of her dark blue-black spiraled curls. He couldn't believe it. She's even hotter than before. Just when he thought that she couldn't get any hotter than she already was. Kagome looked at him concerned. He was drooling.

She smirked, "Inuyasha why are you drooling?" he snapped out of his gaze.

"What?" He asked.

"You were drooling." Kagome stated. A light shade of red formed on his cheeks.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You drooled and you know it!"

"Feh," "Why would I drool over you?" He muttered.

To Inuyasha's dismay Kagome could hear that. "What did you say?" Her voice was threatening. He was caught off guard by this. He had never seen Kagome this angry before.

"I asked you a question." Kagome softened her voice when she felt him get nervous.

"Feh, you heard me wench." She turned around then started to walk faster towards the exit.

He smacked his hand on his forehead and muttered, "Shit. I made her even angrier!"

He ran up to her but ended up being ignored. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that!"

"Oh, it's alright I heard you loud and clear."

"Kagome I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"Really, prove it!"

He glanced down at the floor. "That's what I thought!" Kagome began to walk around him.

When all of a sudden she felt held back, his hand gripped around her arm. He pulled her back until they were close, nose to nose. At that very moment she could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. The fury soon drifted away and she could feel Inuyasha's lips meet hers. He moved his tongue along her lips for entrance, and before she knew it her mouth opened and his tongue slid right in deepening the kiss. They were like that for about a minute later and then they had to break apart for air.

"Did I prove it?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk spread across his striking face.

She nodded lightly then began to kiss him again.

A piercing yell came from the opposite direction. The image became clearer and it seemed to be that woman Kagome fought earlier.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "K-Kikyo?"

He stood their completely dumb-founded. He could feel that Kagome's anger was rising. "That's your name?"

The woman didn't hear her but was looking straight at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, it was horrible! She tried to kill me!"

He looked at Kagome searching for the truth, instead she just shrugged. "Inuyasha, I had no idea this was Kikyo. I swear! In the pictures I seen earlier, she never looked like this."

"Are you going to believe that bitch?" She's trying to brain wash you into thinking that I'm lying." Kikyo urged.

"Inuyasha…I didn't know. But seeing that she's back into your life, I'll just remove myself from the picture." Her eyes closed from the hurt that came from her mouth. He was stunned that she would say that.

"Kagome…I believe you." Her head shot up and when she turned around she could feel hatred coming from a certain someone's eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo complained.

"Kikyo, I can't be with you! You left and never told me where you went." He explained.

"That's because I was kidnapped!"

Kagome couldn't believe this she could sense uncertainty in Kikyo. _'Inuyasha could sense this too. At least I hope.'

* * *

_

That was the 21st chappie. Sry I haven't been updating lately. HMWK...hate it! Oh well I can tell you hate me already for bringing Kikyo into this story...but this story is meant for **_KIKYO BASHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

NO FLAMES! REMEMBER IF THERE IS FLAMES...I WON'T BE UPDATING UNTIL ANOTHER YEAR!!!!!! GOT IT? GOOD!./.(little halo ontop of my head).

Part 2...of this chapter will becoming shortly...approximately on October 27!

Thanxz for reading!

Nekomi99

* * *


	22. The Truth Reveals Part 2

Shikon University

(I know I lied for the 20th chappie by saying, 'I need 10 reviews for me to update…but now…I feel like a retard! Any ways I hope you don't hate me for the last 2 chappies…I was too busy to go on my comp. So I'm trying to catch up for the days that I was busy.)

Chapter 22: The Truth Reveals Part 2

Inuyasha felt the tension from Kagome and Kikyo. To be honest three quarters of his heart was covetousness for Kagome then the other quarter was longing for Kikyo! He couldn't make up his mind. (Hello…doesn't three quarters mean anything to you Inuyasha.) Kagome glared at the ground. To hear Inuyasha say he loved her more than Kikyo would please her, but to feel her heart being ripped apart was excruciating. Just watching him suffer this intricate hitch was even worse. She hated seeing him so frustrated and depressed. The stabbing feeling wouldn't leave, blood trickled down her infected arm. Her blood boiled. Kikyo sneered at this. Her cold, menacing brown eyes shot through her body and Kagome was taken back by the threat she received. If she wanted to do this the hard way then the hard way it's going to be!

"Ha, did I just strike a nerve? Kikyo mocked. Kagome's eyes were bearably even hard to see.

Her raven black hair shadowed her sweet and caring eyes then they turned red with dark green slits in the middle. (Just like Inuyasha except for the slits.) How could she prevent this from happening? It was time to take chances. She crouched on the ground. Feeling a new aura arise to her; she was getting stronger. Inuyasha stood their staggered, he new what was happening Kagome was beginning to learn how to control her inner demon. There was a gust of wind that flew into the tunnel. Confused Kikyo looked at Kagome. Just a minute ago Kagome was turning into her ugly demon form and then she finds a new surpassing aura spiral around Kagome.

Kagome smiled happily at the new strength she experienced just now. Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome but Kikyo wouldn't allow it she used an energy to stop him from proceeding.

"Kikyo what are you doing!" Inuyasha roared as he struggled to get out of the spell that was cast on him.

"You need to learn to keep a promise!" Anger admitted through the bottom of her throat sounding like a low growl. Inuyasha was surprised by this. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Hm…should I tell him Naraku?" Kikyo questioned. She looked in the direction of where a man in a baboon mask and cloak came out.

"Naraku I should have known it was you!" Kagome growled. Naraku turned his attention to the transformed girl.

"Ah, I see you have finally learned to control your inner demon."

"Is that all you came for, to see me learn how to control my demon?"

"Well I just wanted to join the party!" He snickered.

"Hm…well guess what. You're not on the guest list and neither are you Kikyo!" "So if you don't mind I will kick both of your asses to Antarctica if you do not leave this instant!"(I've always wanted to say that to someone who got on my nerves.)

"Not very inviting, is she Naraku?" Kikyo asked.

"No not at all!" Naraku grinned. (Where's Inuyasha in all of this?)

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way now won't we?" Naraku flexed his claws. (He has claws for now…I know he has tentacles instead of claws but oh well my story, different features!)

"You will do no such thing to Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha I have almost forgotten about you! So when did you just arrive?" Naraku teased.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap Naraku! You know that two demons together can destroy you!" Inuyasha flexed his claws ready to attack.

Kagome looked at the two demons; she then tried to flex her claws as well. "OW! I think I pulled a muscle." She whined for about a minute before regaining her 'cool'. (Yes she has 'cool!') 'Ok…I can do this. All I have to do is stretch them and attack…but I don't have an attack. What if I say burning…something! I have to know what the attack looks like in order to call it a name!'

"Kagome are you going to help or what?" She shot her head up at the sound of her name. Inuyasha has been fighting for more than five minutes and he only had a couple of bruises and cuts. Naraku, on the other hand had a few grazed spots on his arms and legs.

Kikyo glanced at Kagome with her emotionless eyes again. She wasn't going to feel frightened or threatened by her this time. Kagome revealed her fangs and her claws. She loved her nails now. She used to always bite them but now…they were flawless. Kikyo rolled her eyes in boredom. Kagome gave a look that Kikyo could read. 'If you think this is boring, then wait till I start beating you up!"

Kikyo stepped back and sprang towards Kagome. Kagome dodged her attack and landed gracefully on the ground. "You can't keep resisting my attacks Kagome!"

"You can't keep your trap shut for even a minute can you?" Kagome asked. Kikyo smirked at the thought of attacking Kagome while she was distracting her concentration of sound and movement waves.

"Why I thought you loved to talk Kagome!" Kagome didn't reply to that. She knew what Kikyo was trying to do. If for one minute Kagome was losing concentration on Kikyo's sound and movement waves, Kikyo would attack and probably this time injuring her.

"You seem to be smarter than I thought." "I'll have to think of a different approach!"

Kagome was tired of running and defending. She was taking a risk. There was a fifty-fifty chance that she would hit Kikyo and a fifty-fifty chance of getting thrown back into the stone wall. She jumped into the air. This time she felt herself disappear. Was this one of her new tricks? Kikyo looked around confused and cautious. Kagome waited for the right moment to strike. Landing quietly on the ground, she ran full speed towards Kikyo.

Kikyo turned around to get punched into the stone wall and unconscious.

"One down and now one more to go!" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha was still battling against Naraku. Naraku seemed less beaten up then Inuyasha did. Inuyasha kneeled down on one leg trying to catch his breath. Kagome was alarmed at the sight of Inuyasha. His clothes were torn and ripped leaving him with a bare and injured chest. Kagome was ready to battle with him.

Naraku grimaced at Kagome. I think I should have gotten a weaker demon to bite you…maybe I should have gotten Nixon (Nick-son) instead of Hojo. Naraku purposely said.

'Hojo…bit me?' Kagome thought. 'No wonder he was following me that one day. He was finding my dorm number, so that he could go on the roof and then when I went on the balcony he attacked.'

"Haha! You thought you were looking for someone else, when it was already infront of your nose!" Naraku laughed. Kagome looked down sheepishly.

She felt foolish, used and saddened that a boy that was just becoming her friend was her curser.

"He was the one who stole Sango's earring. He was the one who scrambled your papers. The one who told me about your site was him. Hojo unfortunately failed me today though. He wanted you to notice him. But all he did was hurt you! When he realized this he tried to tell you about what I was after." Naraku explained.

"Kagome stand back!" Inuyasha got up and protectively stood in battle stance in front of her.

Naraku glared down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha charged full speed towards the enemy and yelled, "IRON REVOR SOUL STEALER!"

Naraku easily dodged the simple attack but was attacked by someone else. Inuyasha looked back. Kagome wasn't there. Kagome appeared from behind Naraku's frozen body. His eyes were shocked but before long they were immobile. She removed her bloody hand from his back and fell down in pain. Her arm was pouring out with blood. Inuyasha rushed over to her side in seconds and shredded part of her coat that had a windbreaker on it and wrapped that gently around her wounded arm. Kagome's face was turning pale from the loss of blood. He picked her up bridal style and sprinted with all his demonic power to the exit of the tunnel.

* * *

When they left the darkened part of the tunnel Kagome's pulse started slowing down. He panicked and used more and more of his demonic power. He could have sworn that he was going faster than Sesshomaru! (Now that's what I call speedy fast) But that wasn't the point. The main point was that he held Kagome's life in his hands. (Technically arms) 

When they reached the school everyone were blown away by the red blur from Inuyasha. (I know I'm kind of going overboard…making him sound all mighty…well he is to me!) Suddenly Kagome's demon blood pulsated within her veins…pumping throughout her body. Inuyasha was taken back by the power running through Kagome. "We're almost there!" He whispered softly.

Kaede sensed Inuyasha's presence in the room as well as Kagome's. She gasped at the scene before her. "Quick Inuyasha put her down on the bed over there. Make sure she doesn't turn full youkai!" Inuyasha ran over to the bed and tenderly set her body down. Her nails were longer than usual. Kaede appeared with some barrier and other seals that could prevent Kagome from escaping and terrorizing the students and professors. She ran to Kagome in a second and began to chant some kind of words that seemed to calm Kagome down. Her nails had shrunk in size; her eyes were the brown colour they were usually before. Inuyasha stood there holding her hand close to him. He never wanted to let go of his woman. Inuyasha loved her with all of his heart. His heart no longer belonged to Kikyo. Since when did it? She cried in pain, Kaede was putting cream on her shoulder. "It stings!" She barked. Well her demon side is still within her. There is no other way to reverse the curse. "I've tried my best; it's all up to her." He nodded. "Kaede, how is she supposed to reverse the curse?" "Aye that I don't know yet. Ye have to find out for ye selves."

Inuyasha didn't reply to what Kaede said. _"If Kaede can't find a way to help Kagome then I will!"_

_"Hm…guess that I needed that sword from the old man after all."_

_"Kagome I vow that I will protect you. You will be safe with me after this. I promise."_

Kagome looked at the troubled hanyou, "Inuyasha you look puzzled, what's troubling you?"

Inuyasha noticed that he was still holding her hand. Kagome I promise that I will protect you with my life." Kagome was confused yet happy.

"Why?"

"That's a stupid question. What do you think…?"

"Your scared of losing a friend…" Kagome trailed off before she was met with a kiss.

"Kagome…you're not just a friend to me…" Kagome was shocked. "I think of you as a girlfriend! I don't want to lose you! Ever since I met you…the icy wall that has been surrounding my heart…has vanished."

Kagome pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. This time she was the one to break the kiss. "Inuyasha…ever since I met you I knew that…I loved you! Inuyasha I love you with all my heart!"

"I love you too! Kagome promise that you will never leave my side!"

"I promise." Kagome smiled. He returned the smile.

"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you." She whispered.

"I'm a half demon too." She looked directly in his amber orbs. He was stunned beyond belief. I have never been able to go full demon when I was half demon, because I always sealed my demon side from people. This is a first that I have gone full youkai. Well actually if you count the times before…than more than once." Inuyasha sat down on bed beside her. Kagome urged herself to sit up after succeeding in her attempt she leaned into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

"I didn't know if I could trust you. But finding out that you were half demon too, I was eventually going to explain." He nodded and pecked Kagome on the cheek. "Inuyasha I'm much stronger than you think I can tell you that. I'm just afraid of using my demonic power. I vowed myself to never use it to destroy." A tear fell down her fleshy cheek. That day where I became full demon…in the gym, I was so afraid I was going to hurt you! I would never want to hurt you, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Really? I have never heard a girl say that to me?" She smiled. "As long as I'm the first on the list."

"No need to worry because you're the one and only!" He laughed.

"You know what's funny? We missed a half a day of school!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha panicked. "Oh great, I suppose there's going to be a pile of work that is calling for me when I get home!" He said with sarcasm.

"Dido." Kagome replied.


	23. 900 Word Essay

Shikon Uni.

**Chapter 23: 900 Word Essay**

**

* * *

**

It was a week until Christmas and Kagome had bought Inuyasha a gift. He had not popped the question if they were boyfriend and girlfriend yet…but it is obvious that they technically are. She walked down the crowded mall. There were many sales on this week. Sango was talking about how much Miroku is a pervert. Rin was always running off to look for the perfect gift for Sesshomaru. Kagome wanted to go back to the school, but she was attracted to the new store that just opened.

"Kagome, where are you going? Were you even listening to me?" Her best friend whined.

"Yeah one minute Sango, I like this store." She responded. Sango gave a sigh in defeat then followed her friend in the store. She had to admit, this store was awesome. It had an even larger sale than any other stores in the mall. "So what's this place called again?" She inquired. Kagome looked back at her friend. "Garage. It's an outlet store." Kagome answered. A woman with brown hair and extensions came up to the two girls. "Do you need any help?" Kagome grinned at the perky woman. "No, just browsing."

"Ok well my name is Lauretta, if you need anything I'll be over there near the cash register." Kagome looked over at the cash register and nodded.

Sango came back with at least ten shirts and pants in her hands. "Ready to try the clothes on, Kagome." There were two dresses that Sango plopped in Kagome's hands and 2 pants and 3 tops. "Wait what are you trying on right now?" Sango looked at Kagome. Sango held up a dress and a pair of black cargos. She nodded then left to find a change room.

"How many items do you have?" One girl asked.

"Seven." Kagome replied after counting the number of clothes.

The girl handed Kagome a doorknob hanger card that had a number seven on it. Then said room number five. When she was in the fitting room, she had tried on everything except for the dresses. One dress was supposed to be for the Christmas party this Saturday. The other dress was supposed to be for the New Year's party that Inuyasha was hosting. She tried on the first dress. It was red silk and had a furry white shawl. The dress was down to her ankles and fit all her curves on her body. The top of the dress was strapless and just showed off some of cleavage. (Not a lot! Perverts! Sheesh!) She smiled then tried the other dress. This dress was blue and went all the way to just above her knees. It had sparkly diamond jewels as a strap. (One strap that goes over your shoulder, not two.) The bottom swayed with her every move. Kagome heard two voices from outside of the fitting rooms. It sounded like, Koga and Miroku.

Sango called Kagome's name in a soft whisper. Kagome asked, "What?" Keep this present that is for Miroku with you. I don't want to risk him finding out who it's for!" Sango slid the present under the door to Kagome then left. She could hear a slap and Koga's laughing in the background. Kagome waited for the two boys to leave so she could get out of the small cubicle room. "Sorry about that!" Sango apologized. "No problem, just don't do it again!" Kagome warned. Sango promised then they walked to the register to pay. "So I heard a slap…what'd he do this time?" Kagome asked intentionally. "He grabbed my ass like usual!" Kagome giggled. "That's a sign that he likes you Sango." Sango thought it over, what if that did mean that he liked her. "No that's probably one of his lecherous tricks again." Kagome shrugged. "You never know with him!"

"That is so true!"

**With the Boys**

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you getting Kagome?" Miroku asked purposely. The hanyou eyed the monk he had a red handprint on his cheek. "By the looks on your face, you just got slapped by Sango." Inuyasha stated. The monk put his hands up in defense. "It's the hands; they want me to- Inuyasha held his hands up to his ears, "I don't wanna know!" Miroku shrugged then saw the depressed look on the wolf demon. "What's up with you?" Inuyasha questioned. When he did not answer, Inuyasha took that as a sign that he was still upset about that moment in the gymnasium with Kagome. "Look, if this is still about that time when- He didn't get to finish when he was interrupted by Rin. "Hey, have you seen Sango and Kagome?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "I need an answer! They have my clothes that I bought. Miroku stood up from his seat. "They're in that new store Garage. That's the last time I have seen Sango." Rin was off before he could end the sentence.

"That was, weird." Inuyasha added. They nodded in agreement.

**The Girls**

"Hey look who's finally came back after ditching us." Sango purposely said.

"Okay, I did not ditch you two. You ditched me." Rin proudly declared.

"As if! Ditching is leaving with out us knowing." Kagome argued. Rin contemplated that for a minute. She _technically_ did ditch them if you put it that way. Well for me ditching is running away from the person…when they…don't know." She fibbed. "That's basically the same thing Kagome said!" Sango complained. "Look we could do this the childish way or the mature and grown up way.

…_few seconds later…_

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" They shouted in unison. The girls were playing rock paper scissors out of three. If Sango won, Rin would have to buy a coffee for her. If Rin won then Kagome and Sango would buy her a coffee and donuts. If Kagome won, then she would have to make-out with Sesshomaru at the end of the day. Sango had rock, Kagome had rock and Rin had paper.

"1 for me zeros for you two." Rin boasted. "ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Rin had scissors, Kagome had rock and Sango had rock. Rin frowned. "I guess that's 1 all.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Kagome won! She had rock and the two had scissors. "Number one rule girls, stick with rock!"

"Rin that means you have to make out with Sesshy today!" Sango teased.

She blushed at the thought of her kissing Sesshy. '_Fluffy…'_

"Rin…earth to Rin…" Kagome snapped her fingers infront off the zoned out girl.

"Huh?" She asked looking at Kagome confused.

"You just zoned out there."

"Oh. Sorry."

**8:30p.m: When Did Time Go By So Fast**

They all met up with each other at 8:30. "So when does she have to kiss him?" Inuyasha asked the girl. "In twenty minutes." Kagome replied instantly. He embraced her in his arms. She blushed lightly and turned around towards him. "So did you get me anything for Christmas?" She asked. Inuyasha looked down at her he was going to say no when he decided to think of a good Christmas present to give her. "Actually, this is part of your Christmas present and I think its pretty obvious right now, but. I- Kagome do you want to go out?" Her heart skipped a beat. She smiled. "Yes."

"Inuyasha…I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Koga watched this from a distance he growled. He paced back and forth. Miroku smiled at the now couple. "It's about time!" Koga looked back at his friend infuriated. "What did you say?"

"I meant it's time for Rin to kiss Sesshomaru." Miroku fibbed. Koga growled again.

Rin fidgeted with her fingers, what if he rejects her, what kind of reaction would he have?

"Nervous?" A voice asked.

Rin spun around to see Kagome leaning up against a wall. She gulped than answered, "N-nope…not-t-t at all!

"Sure just remember more than five seconds, and with tongue!" Sango whispered in her left ear.

**KISSING TIME**

Rin looked from behind a plant. Sesshomaru was walking out of a store. "This is it Rin." Kagome pushed her out of hiding and out where Sesshomaru could sense her. Rin's scent caught his nose and he turned around to meet a girl kissing him. He broke the kiss. "Rin…" She looked away from his eye contact. "Sesshomaru I have to tell you something." Her golden-brown eyes starred into his amber ones. "I love you." He was shocked. He never expected this to happen. "I understand if you don't feel the same-She stopped her sentence when Sesshomaru put his finger over her mouth. "Rin, I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her. She leaned into the kiss asking for entrance, he opened his mouth then they both started to have a tongue fight. He tasted every bit of her mouth. They broke the kiss when they needed air.

He smiled down at her. Together they walked down the mall hand in hand. (I know that might have been cheesy…but oh well. Get over it!) Kagome was wide eyed. She never expected her to confess or anything. Inuyasha and the others were just as surprised as well. "Maybe I should start a job for matchmaking." Kagome sighed. Sango rolled her eyes, "What, for humiliating us in public? I think you should stick with music and drama!" Kagome lightly punched her friends arm. "Fine, for your sake I will."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Breathing in her scent, he loved it. Roses. "Mmm…roses." Kagome turned around. "Roses?" He snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, you smell like roses." She smiled, "really?"

"What do you smell like?" Kagome took a whiff of his scent. (Back to being a half demon. Since she is half demon anyways.) "Vanilla."

"Vanilla? I always thought I smelled like axe." He replied.

"Keep dreaming." Kagome laughed.

"Oh I will."

They joined in a kiss. After, when everyone had left the mall the three couples roamed the empty halls with everyone except Koga, who left early to finish a report for Anatomy. They talked to each in mushy talk. "Rin stop calling me that!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Aw, come on Fluffy you know that you love the new nickname I gave you!" Rin giggled.

"Inuyasha, I know you told her! Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha smirked mischievously. "So what if I did?"

"Then I'll punch your face in so you won't be able to speak! You are lucky that you're my brother, dumb ass!"

Inuyasha gulped.

"Aw, would you look at that, brotherly love!" Kagome giggled.

Everyone laughed except for the two brothers who thought that was criticizing! "That's it Inuyasha your dead!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha bolted for the mall doors. "Why kill me when I Kagome said that?"

"I don't care who said it! All I know is that I'm going to strangle you!"

"Oh, that's if you can catch me." Inuyasha snickered.

"You know this reminds me of whack a mole." Kagome laughed with Sango.

"I wonder how long they are going to fight like this." Miroku said.

"Gooooo… Fluffy!" Rin cheered.

"Goooo….Pooky!" Kagome cheered.

"That's it!" The two brothers charged for the girls.

"I think this would be a good time to run away." Rin slowly backed away. "I'm with you there!" Kagome screamed while trying to bolt for the doors.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sesshomaru picked up Rin over his shoulder and went back to the group. Inuyasha on the other hand was still chasing Kagome.

"Ha…come on pooky, is that all you've got?" Kagome teased.

"I told you never to say that in public!" He growled.

"Since when did you say that? All I heard from you was a growl." Inuyasha 'feh'ed in response. Then as soon as they reached a dead end in the mall, Kagome started to panic. 'There's no exit!' He stepped closer to her. "Are you scared Kagome?" Kagome looked for a way to escape but there were no exits, not even a fire exit! 'Come on…wait there's a fake tree plant there and the second story is just a couple of metres away from the tree. So if I just take off on the mid section of the tree, I should be able to make it onto the second floor.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Okay, I give up!" Inuyasha smirked as he walked towards her again. "It's about time. I was starting to think that you were going to try and jump over me." He said. Kagome laughed. "Really…" This was her chance now. She took off dashed for the plant; Inuyasha did not notice the plant there before. He went after her again, not realizing there was a security officer right there. After she landed on the second floor, she noticed that Inuyasha was just about to pounce off the tree when she heard. "You there, stop!" The security officer shouted. Inuyasha looked back at the officer. Once he landed on shiny flooring, he took chances and decided to run away in the same direction Kagome went. The officer yelled again, "Stop!" Kagome kept running. If the cops caught her, she would never hear the end of it! Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. His brother would probably tell it to his friends then the whole school would know!

Just as Kagome thought the cop was gone, Inuyasha comes running and tells her to keep running. That is when they see another cop infront of them. "Oh no the cop behind us must have called back up!" Kagome looked for a way out. She saw an escape route sign on one of the doors. "Inuyasha follow me!" Kagome whispered. He looked at her then followed. When they reached the door, both of them looked down from the stair railing. "That's a lot of stairs!" Kagome gulped. "Come on before they call back up again!" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. They jumped down ever set of stairs. Every time they pass signs that said where they were going, they would look at each other then keep going. Kagome stopped pulling Inuyasha back with her. "We're in the forth underground parking lot! Where did you park?" Kagome asked. "Fifth." He simply said. "I parked on fourth."

"I'll stay where you can meet me. When you drive up to D18, take a left that's where I'm going to be." She explained. He nodded. "Kagome," His girlfriend looked back. "Be careful." She lightly smiled up at him. "I will don't worry."

They separated and went their own ways to their cars. Once Inuyasha made it to the fifth level, he called Kagome on his cell phone. No answer, there was no signal in the underground parking. Inuyasha sighed, "Feh should've known that there wasn't going to be a signal." The hanyou aimed the car keys to where his car is and unlocked the car. He got in then started the engine.

Kagome was in her new red Chevy Cobalt SS and waiting for her boyfriend. "Five minutes and he's still not here. Where is Inuyasha?" She asked herself. As soon as she said his name, there he appeared in his car. She smiled softly. She glanced in her side view mirrors. There was a cop coming out from the stairwells. Kagome pressed on the gas; while Inuyasha looked back as well, he sped up behind Kagome. The cop ran after them trying to see the license plate on the two cars. He saw the two cars go around a corner he sprinted as fast as he could, but fell on a speed bump! When he got up, the two cars were gone.

Kagome screamed for joy. Both of them were out of the parking lot and just outside the mall, when they saw their friends in their car they honked at them to get moving and stop wasting time. Miroku was driving, which meant 'Mr. Safety' was not going to go anywhere without stopping at the stop sign first. Inuyasha yelled. "There's no one here except us idiot!" Miroku took a minute and laughed, "Oh yeah!"

Sesshomaru beeped his car horn at Miroku. Miroku snapped out of it and drove off back to the school. Then Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha went. Right when they reached the school they went to Kagome's dorm and talked about how Inuyasha and Kagome almost but did not get caught.

**Time to Do Essay**

Kagome sat with Inuyasha in his dorm. They both sat there with the text books in there laps. "What page are you on?"

"Page, 130. You?" Kagome smiled.

"135."

"You're beating me!" Kagome whined.

"Well if you keep procrastinating then you won't be able to catch up with me." Inuyasha said.

…two minutes later…

"What page are you on?" She asked again.

"138."

…another two minutes later…

"What page are you on?"

"Kagome, would you stop asking me that question!" Inuyasha glared at her.

"Fine."

The couple finished reading up to the chapter that they were assigned to. "This George guy is a real dumb ass!" Kagome put the textbook back in her bag and leaned back against the chair. "Yeah, he made a song about the girl he loved then threw out all the songs after because he didn't like his girlfriend's new hairdo. After that, he charged the girl for harassment. She called him just to see why he dumped her! In the book, they describe the girl's hair as dyed pink and puffy. I would not dump the girl for that! I would get someone to tell her that her hair looks like an Easter egg. Kagome giggled. "Would you do that to me?"

"No. I would tell you myself!" Inuyasha kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"It also says that before he asked her to be his girlfriend, he had to quit his job, move closer to her, buy a cheaper car, rent an apartment, pay off his debt to his poker buddy and try to get a new job in one day.

(There is a lot more to the story that I made up, but it is hard to explain some things. I tried but it did not make any sense.)

"Now all we have to do…" She frowned. "Is type a 1000 word summary on the story, and complete the questions that are in the book."

It was 8:00 when both of them finished typing their essay and they started at 5:30. Inuyasha threw his bag in his room while Kagome tried to figure out a way to fit some other words to get at least 900 words.

She closed up her laptop after saving her work. "Finally I'm done. I cannot believe its 8:10! We have been working on this for three hours." Inuyasha watched as his girlfriend closed her eyes from the tiring day. Then all of a sudden, she fell asleep. He smiled and got a blanket from his room to cover her up in. She opened her eyes when she felt something fuzzy and warm drape over her body. She smiled, "thanks."

"No prob." He then kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "Where are you going to sleep there's no more couches." She asked.

"That's alright I can sleep on the floor." He smiled.

"No, go sleep in your room. I'll be okay down here!" Kagome reassured him.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kagome smiled.

"Kay, night." He smiled back.

"Night."

During the night, Kagome could hear the wind blowing furiously outside. She shivered thinking about it. Kagome couldn't get to sleep. She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she opened the cupboard, the door squeaked she squinted from the sound. "Now I know why Inuyasha gets annoyed when every time I squeaked my heels on the floor when they are wet." She whispered. She quickly got a glass then closed the door. She filled the glass with water then began to drink it! Kagome set the glass down on the counter and stood there for a minute. Unexpectedly, an arm wraps around her waist. She breathes in the scent she loves so much and turns around to face him. He was just about to say something but was cut short when she tenderly kissed his lips. He returned the gesture and this time he asked for entrance. She opened her mouth then began to play with their tongues. She laughed when she stole his gum that he had been chewing on. They broke apart for air. Inuyasha smirked. He tickled her so she would give it back but she didn't give up. After chasing each other around his dorm she laid there pinned to the ground with Inuyasha pinning her down so she couldn't move. "Gottcha, this time, Kag!" He teased. She smiled. When she felt him loosen his grip, she made her move then pinned him to the floor.

"Remember. Never let your guard down!" She grinned. He laughed at that.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see about that." Inuyasha smirked at her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked warily.

"You're just about to find out." He smiled playfully then grabbed onto her arms. She was lifted off of him and carried bridal style as he went to the couch. "Rule number one, pin someone down near the wrists not the upper half of the arm." She looked at him sheepishly. "Woops."

"Woops is right!" He replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She sat in her boyfriend's lap when she couldn't fight to keep her eyes open any longer; she fell asleep.

He kissed her again on the forehead before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

(A/N: How was that for a very long chapter? I hope you liked it! OOOO…RIN&SESSHY got it going on! Now, what about Miroku and Sango…? See you all in the next Chappie!) 


	24. The Perfect Things and Saturday Bash

Shikon Uni.

**Chapter 24: The Perfect Things and the Saturday Bash **

Schools over for two weeks, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Sesshomaru ambled towards Koga's dorm. Inuyasha has been sensing the wolf demon's miserable attitude recently. He would try to ask what was up with him, but things went down hill from there. They were both in a fistfight two days ago and now they were trying to avoid each other as much as possible. Miroku and Sesshomaru insisted on both of them to go shopping for Saturday. "Come on little brother stop acting like an ass and get into the Christmas spirit." Inuyasha did not feel like replying, he hated fighting with one of his best friends. Why did Koga have to be so ignorant and selfish? (Wow…considering that was from the stubborn hanyou we all know) Miroku shook his head in dismay, "come on Koga stop sulking." Koga growled, annoyed of the monk. "You know what I'm just going to leave, I hate Christmas anyways!" Miroku yelled seeming to be angered at the wolf. "HUM BUG! MR. SCROOGE! YOU GRINCH!"

Koga just kept walking ignoring the monk's words. 'Sure, he may be a scrooge, only because golden boy took his girl away from him.'

Kagome was walking and talking to Sango on her cell. "NO Way…had you found the shoes. What colour? Where?"

…on the other line…

"Payless, I'm there right now. Where are you?" Sango grabbed a pair of black strappy high heels. "Have you figured out what you're going to get Inuyasha?" After trying the shoes on, she put them back on the shelf, frowning that they did not fit. When she felt a voice from behind her, she whipped around to find Kagome there. The two hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"Sango…I can't breathe!" Kagome's face was now red from lose of air.

"Oops, I am sorry!" She apologized.

"So where are the shoes?" Kagome asked happily.

Sango led Kagome to the spot where she saw the shoes; they were gone! Sango had a spasm attack. Kagome gave a quizzical glance at her friend. "Sango, you look like you have just shit your pants. What happened?" Sango turned around to face Kagome, when she saw the culprit. Her eyes flared, "Excuse me Kagome, I'll be right back." Kagome was confused; did she say something? What was going on? Sango only acted this way when someone got her really ticked off. She decided to follow her angered friend. Where is she going? Every corner of the aisle, Kagome had to slow down—too many people—but if she keeps slowing down, she will lose Sango.

Sango finally caught up to the shoe thief. However, when the thief turned around she saw it was…_Kikyo._ Kagome saw this and almost had to restrain her self from attacking the evil-minded bitch! "You, stole my shoes?" Kagome grinned evilly. "This will be entertaining." Sango was about to hug the girl. (Remember Sango doesn't know about Kikyo) Kikyo was about to question her but decided not to. "Sango I missed you so much! I didn't even recognize you, have you changed your hair, or something?" Sango gave a small smile. "Kikyo, what happened to you?"

Kikyo frowned. "Well, this man came into my dorm and kidnapped me. He tried to kill me." Kikyo started to close her eyelids, glancing at Sango to see if she was falling for her trap. Sango comforted the woman. Kagome growled. Sango was falling into Kikyo's trap. 'Sango, don't listen to her! Please **don't**.' Kagome could feel the icy glares she got from Kikyo. She knew she was there hiding in the plant. 'How?' She asked mentally. 'Kagome, I will make you pay!'

Sango listened to Kikyo's side of the story, forgetting all about the shoes. Kagome took this chance and texted Sango on her flip phone. When she heard the ringtone ring, she smiled when Sango checked the screen on top of the pink and black phone. When Kagome got a reply, she instantly scanned the wording.

_Sry Kag, _

_I g2g back to the school. I lost the shoe thief._

_Love Sango_

Kagome punched in the keys infuriated at the lies. _"Yeah…well last time I checked you were walking off arm-in-arm with KIKYO"_

Sango face turned pale white. (If there is such thing as pale white…if not then let us just say, her face turned pale.) Kagome knew, about Kikyo. Now she was swimming with the sharks!

Kagome walked off. 'Ditcher!' She thought. She sniffed the air. Koga was near, his scent was mixed with unknown feelings Kagome couldn't figure out. Anger, loneliness and depression it was like the feeling when someone is rejected. Trying to put what events that just happened behind her, she walked towards the troubled wolf demon. His head was slumped looking down at the tiled floor. Hands clenched into balled fists. He was suffering from some sort of depression and anger. Just what was it? She put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped; he slowly turned around to meet a concerned face. His teal-green eyes cold and lazily half opened. He looked awful. "Koga…" Kagome softly whispered. "What's going on? Why are you depressed? Your scent is mixed with all these hidden emotions.

"Sorry Kagome, but I want to be left alone today." Koga's voice rivaled Sesshomaru's cold one. Kagome nodded lightly. As she started to leave in the opposite direction, Kagome realized something. "Koga wait!" He turned around. "Don't forget, I'm here if you need to talk." As she finished she gave a reassuring smile that melted his icy attitude. When she walked about ten minutes later, her phone rang the melody of the new song she was working on. The text message was from Koga.

Hey Kagome,

Thanks. Sorry about how I was acting.

Love Koga.

'Love?' 'Did he mean 'love' as in what I think it means?' 'Kagome, you got a boyfriend! His name is Inuyasha. Memorize that!' Kagome mentally scolded herself. She smiled, 'maybe he meant as in friends.' 'Yeah that's it, nothing more than friends.'

…Speaking of Inuyasha…

Inuyasha had his arms crossed across his chest as usual. Today Miroku and he were looking for a gift for Sango and Inuyasha was looking for another Christmas gift for Kagome. They searched everywhere for the perfect gift. Miroku had already got Sango's present. (You will find out in two more chapters.) Inuyasha eyed the perfume shops but decided that getting Kagome perfume would make her think that she stinks. He smirked at the thought. When he saw a jeweler's store, he stopped at the windows and glimpsed at all the expensive gold, diamond, topaz, opal, peridot, sapphire, pearls, granite, amethyst and emerald gemstones. He liked the topaz, peridot and emerald rings and necklaces. However, one that he was staggered upon by an enormous rock that shone in the case lights rays. It was peridot green 24k gold ring. What did not surprise him was that it was $3,000. He almost fainted. 'Ouch. I think I'm going to 'break the bank', if I buy this.' Miroku shook his head, "you aren't going to buy that for her are you?"

"I'm not that entirely sure, Miroku." Inuyasha looked towards his friend. "What do you think?"

"I think you are insane to buy something that pricey for Kagome." Miroku declared. 'Inuyasha is going soft everyday that passes by. All thanks to Kagome.'

"Well than what do you suppose I buy her?" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed with his cheap friend. "I like to buy a gift I can easily pay off for a month or two. Not a whole two years!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha growled. "Well that's what you get for skipping English courses in high school Miroku!" Miroku felt the war end when Inuyasha shot with a true point as to why Miroku has a low paying job. Sure working at Wacdonalds wasn't a great place to work. Especially when the two companies are constantly fighting against McDonalds! Why do they just put the stock market sales, and differences aside and become one big company? That way the employees get double pay. Miroku thought of his plan brilliant. He will make it come true even if it kills him or gets him fired. When Miroku snapped out of his future dream, he noticed a bag in Inuyasha's hands. Had the jeweler's store logo on it, he bought the ring! Miroku spazzed, "Youcrazypsychogamblingexpensivejerkthathasawalnutasabrainstupidstupidstupid! YoubakawhyinthenameofKamiwouldyoubuysuchathingforKagome?!" (For those who cannot understand what language Miroku is speaking…here is the translation: You crazy, psycho, gambling, expensive jerk that has a walnut as a brain, stupid, stupid, and stupid! You Baka (moron) why in the name of Kami would you buy such a thing for Kagome?!)

"Hm…maybe because I **Love** her!" Inuyasha shouted rather loudly.

"Well obviously…but why such an expensive gift?" Miroku asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Inuyasha strode off after that hearing enough of his friend's questions.

Miroku shrugged. Then walked away muttering words that is presently considered gibberish. He had to find a tuxedo or suit for the bash tonight or else, he is in BIG trouble. Therefore, he decided to follow Inuyasha again.

Kagome walked into an anonymous shoe store that did not have a name. She saw an old woman making shoes in her little office. She had sewn the last red string on the shoe. When she was finished, she set the glamorous pair of shoes aside where she can study the shoe's asking price. The woman turned around watching Kagome try on shoes. She floated over to the girl, "Hello can I help you?" Kagome looked up at the woman. "Yes, I am looking for either white or red shoes." The woman smiled, thinking of the pair she just made. "Yes we have a lot of white shoes on that aisle over there." Pointing over in the direction that was mentioned Kagome walked off into the aisle. She saw: flashing heels, sparkling, flowered, shiny, clear, strapped, low heel, high heel, designer boots, and dull, ugly white shoes. None of these shoes could measure up to her dress. The woman noticed the frown placed on the young girls face. "Do you need any help, miss?" Kagome sighed. "None of these shoes are what I'm looking for. There are only a couple of reds that I saw but they didn't go with the dress that I have."

The woman smiled. "Well I just made a pair of red shoes not too long ago. I'm still waging the price; do you want to see them?"

Kagome hesitantly nodded. The woman walked away to her office, then came back with the shoes. The shoes were marvelous! They sparkled, shined and glimmered. The heels were three inches and had two thin straps that crossed over where your toes meet the feet. There was red laces/straps that were meant to wrap around you leg. Kagome's eyes lit up from the sexy pair of shoes. "Wow. You made these?" Kagome asked not believing the handwork on the shoes. The woman nodded lightly. "I also make formal wear for parties, weddings, dance competitions and sports wear!" Kagome's head popped up from the word 'parties' had been mentioned. "May I see the party section of clothes?" Kagome asked politely. She nodded as a reply. The woman showed the next room. There was every colour of the rainbow. No, more colours than the rainbow. She brought Kagome over to the red dresses. There was long, short, slutty, knee length, mid-thigh length. The woman left Kagome to browse. She then picked up a velvet dress out from the middle of the line. It was too long and didn't quite match her style. She went through all the different combinations. When she came across a long strapless silky red dress, it shimmered from the beautifully decorated beads sewn on the sides and ascended up towards the top part of the dress. It matched the shoes and would go great with them too. The shoes Sango had described to her had no chance battling against the shoes and dress! She is going have to take back the dress after she pays for the two items.

Kagome ran her hands against the dress when she tried it on in the fitting room. It had a dazzled sequence, and draped down her curved, skinny body. The ends of the dress hovered over the ground. Not to mention the beaded shawl that added the final additions at the end. Kagome was definitely getting this dress. It was better than the one she bought. One similarity though was that it has criss-crossed ties at the back to make it tighter or looser.

Kagome walked up to the cash register desk and paid. "The total is $294.96."

Kagome gave her credit card to the woman. When the receipt printed, she handed her credit card back and Kagome signed the receipt. Then she was given a big wardrobe bag to put her gown in and a bag to put her shoes in as well. Kagome was happy. She bought the two perfect items for the bash tonight and was going to amaze Inuyasha. Now, she had exactly six hours till the party starts. She had enough time to get her job shift done then get ready for the party. 'I was going to get ready for the party with Sango, but I guess that's not going to happen.' "Inuyasha…" She missed him. It felt like it has been forever since they talked. 'I wonder what he's doing now.'

Inuyasha was getting into his car. He turned the ignition on and drove out of the parking lot. (Not the underground parking lot.) Never again was he going to park underground! Not after that little incident, he had with the security. Oh well. 'I wonder what Kagome's doing.' 'Kagome…' He missed her voice, scent, her everything.

Sango talked on the phone to you-know-who and forgot all about her get-together with Kagome. Her new best friend was plotting to make her forget all about Kagome, and be the best of friends as they were before. Kikyo knew this would hurt Kagome, but this was just the beginning. She is going to rip ruin Kagome's life. She pays that price when she steals Inuyasha away from her. Poor Sango she is being used for Kagome's plotted demise. 'Inuyasha we will be back together, don't worry.' They said their goodbyes. Sango gasped at the time it was two hours before the party. She started getting ready for the party, waiting for a call from Kagome. 'I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have ditched you like that at the mall.' Remorseful thoughts seeped through Sango's mind. "Kagome, you should hate me now!" Tears stained her cheeks.

Kikyo put on her black-blue spaghetti strap dress. She put a lot of black eyeliner on her eyes then added a dark blue eye shadow on. The dress was metallic and was knee length. With frilly material overlapping from her waist down to the ends of the dress to make it look more Goth. Slipping black high heels on that made clicking sounds every time she walked.

Kagome served the last person at the bank and was just about walk out when her boss called her back. "Kagome can you serve till midnight tonight, thanks." Kagome's eyes widened. "What? No I'm invited to a party tonight, I can not add on extra shifts, Mr. Tokito." Mr. Tokito scowled. "Sorry. Nevertheless, Aliya could not stay tonight because she was headed down to a party." Kagome mentally screamed in her head. 'This isn't happening!' 'After all that?' Little did Kagome know someone was watching in the distance. They frowned. "I got to help her!"

Kagome wanted to rip her boss's head off right now. 'Please, Kami I don't want to spend the night here! I want to be at the Bash!' As if her prayer had been heard, a person answered, "I'll help you."

Kagome scanned the room for the random voice that spoke. She saw a woman; it was Dorinda. She was an intern from North America and has been working here for two weeks. "I can help you; I'll fill in for you while you're at the Christmas Bash!" "Mr. Tokito isn't going to be back until midnight. Just make sure you are back here before then, okay?" Kagome nodded, as all that information sinked in. "Thanks, I owe you!"

Kagome grabbed her coat then sprinted to her car. She drove off to the hairdressers to get her hair done. She had less than one in a half to get ready. When she reached the dressers, she told them that she was going to the Christmas Bash. They knew exactly what she wanted. (I am not telling you what her hair is going to look like until the party.)

Kagome sped in her car back to the school; she found many people that were dressed heading down the stairs towards the huge dance floor. Inuyasha told her that he would meet her down there, so she would not have to worry about when he would pick her up. He was just 1.5 seconds away from her. Kagome plopped her gown and shoes on her bed then got dressed into them. Once she was done, she grabbed the front of the dress, holding it up from the ground while running down the halls of the school. The party already started, she had her makeup done at the makeup studio in the mall so she didn't have to do it on her own. When she reached the doors, she could hear the music blasting. It started with 'Smack That' by Akon and feat. Slim Shady (Eminem). The door opened. There were thousands of people and there was a band there too. 'OMG…Nelly Fertado!' Kagome started to walk down the stairs. People starred at her new appearance. The spotlight traveled over to the beautiful girl. Sango, Miroku, Koga, Rin, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's jaws all dropped. Kagome walked gracefully down the red-carpeted stairs. (There is many stairs.) Her hair was layered. (This may be a little hard for you to picture her with layered hair. Don't worry; I will make her have extensions so it is not so short!) She has soft-shaped side swept bangs. Short cropped layers that are cut around the top and sides. (Gives it more body.) Inuyasha had to wipe his eyes to see if he was dreaming. He moved his way through the crowd to get to his girlfriend. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha. He was handsome in his black tuxedo. It looked like he had a box of some sort in his hands. When they reunited with a kiss, he had to break it so he could give her the gift. Inuyasha gave her the white box. It had a red rose corsage in it. She smiled. "I love you Inuyasha." She slipped the corsage on her wrist then went back to their kissing scene again.

"Kagome, I love you too!" After they finished they headed to the group. There stood Miroku who was in a white tuxedo, Sesshomaru in a white/silver tux and Koga in a black silky tux. "So… have we figured out where we are going to hold the Christmas day ceremony?" Koga asked.

"Well I was thinking of having it in my suite…" Kagome trailed off. They nodded. "There's a lot of room in there, so I'm positive that on the eve of Christmas you can put your presents under the tree."

Everyone started to dance when Maneater came on by Nelly Fertado. Koga found a random girl to dance with. Seeing that everyone else was taken. After that song ended, the bar opened and a crowd of people surrounded the counters. Mostly asking for a shot of whisky or wine.

* * *

(AU: I REALLY sorry for the wait. The next chapter isn't going to be that long. Sunday I will update, to chapter 25. I want at least **five** reviews. That's not a lot to ask for. R&R. I know there is a lot of people that are too lazy to review…so if I don't get five…then that will be it for Inuyasha and Kagome! (JK! That's a little threatening I know but I was only joking. PLEASE 5 REVIEWS or else I WON'T BOTHER MAKING ANOTHR CHAPPIE!)

* * *

מξķõmĺ99


	25. The Party and Nelly's Idea

Shikon University

Chapter 25: The Party and Nelly's Idea

Sango was dressed in a pink dress that went down to above her knees. It had black frills at the end of the dress and it was a metallic black silk. Her hair neatly kept down and crimped with her bangs kept back. Miroku bought her a lily died pink, with a red band around her wrist. She could not believe what Kagome had done to her hair. From pictures before that Kagome showed, her; her hair was always long. Now, she had short hair that was freshly done that night and her dress! Kagome's dress was much better than the one she chose for her. Wait a minute, what happened to the dress she gave her? Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist yanking her to the side for a minute.

Sango fumed. "Where's the dress I told you to get?" Kagome stared blankly at her enraged friend. She barely could hear over the blaring music. "What are you talking about, I took it back. I didn't really like it, I guess." Kagome spoke truthfully. Sango slapped her friend in the face. "Now, you look better than me!" Kagome could feel her anger rise then slapped Sango back in the face. "Look better than you? Sango, if you think that I will wear whatever you want me to wear than your sadly mistaken. I am not a doll that you can dress me up in whatever I want, in that case I don't want to be your friend, sorry!" Sango was mortified, how dare she break their friendship. She can tell Kagome to do whatever, whenever she wants. Although that is where Sango went wrong, Kagome unlike any other person in that room was not going to be treated like some runway model. 'How could she think me, of all people expect me to buy what she wants me to buy. Sango that was your second chance, forget about us being friends again.' Kagome felt the tears threaten to trickle down her soft cheeks. She wiped away the wet substance, leaving a little bit of makeup to smudge.

Sango walked back to the group of couples and revealed that she was livid; Kagome just dumped their friendship in the trash. She was jealous, not because of her, but because she has everything. She was going to bring her happiness into the shadows. As soon as she felt built arms embrace her, she turned around to find Miroku setting his chin on her shoulder. "Sango what happened between Kagome and you?" No answer. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Still, no answer. "Would you care if I…" Sango blushed a shade of pink that was a rival to her dress. "Hentai!" With that, she gave Miroku a nasty slap on the cheek, then left.

Miroku sighed, if she was tired she would not even notice. Sango could not take it anymore she was going to find a shoulder to cry on. 'Kikyo…where are you?' There Kikyo was talking to Inuyasha in a flirtatious way. Inuyasha faintly smiled but then turned around to go find Kagome. Kikyo sighed, if only she could get Inuyasha to like her. Maybe she will need to wear more black, double the black mascara, eye shadow and eyeliner; black is always his favourite colour. Sango tapped the spaced out girl on the shoulder. Kikyo snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the angered Sango. "What happened?" Sango showed Kikyo to a spot where they could talk.

Meanwhile, Kagome saw Koga and the others. Looking at the monk with his abused cheek, she attempted to ask him what happened but he started to laugh slightly. Kagome took that as a signal that she didn't really want to know. "Ri...ght…." Everyone was there and accounted for, except Inuyasha. 'Now this is not a very good place to sniff out his scent, since there are thousands of people. Inuyasha, on the other hand was wondering the same thoughts as Kagome. She is nowhere to be found. A couple of girls had asked him to dance and there was already six slow songs that played and she was off with Sango. He was getting worried. He promised that he would be there for her. 'What if she is in trouble? What if--.' Before he continued, he was in flash searching for the girl of his dreams. When he spotted her red dress, he bolted for her. Kagome sighed heavily, 'he's not any…' Kagome embraced tightly by muscular arms. She sensed it was Inuyasha. She smiled as she struggled to turn around in his tightly wrapped arms. He loosened his grip on her so she could turn around. "Hello, pooky." Inuyasha growled at the nickname. "Feh, do you have to call me that, Snookems?" He asked smirking at the name he just entitled her as. Kagome grinned mischievously. "Only if you call me that." Inuyasha came centimeters close to her face. "What if I don't, what would you do then?"

"I guess I won't give you your gift on Christmas." Inuyasha whimpered. "Fine then you won't get yours either." As they both argued and fought playfully, Nelly saw the two near the stage. She smiled at the couple. 'Hmm, I wonder if I am allowed to do this.' When she stepped up to the microphone, and began her little speech. The crowd of people silenced themselves for the pop singer's announcement. "Okay, I had my agents go around and see who is worthy enough to be our 'guest singer'..." Every female on the dance floor crossed their fingers, hoping it would be them. "So give it up for Kagome Higurashi!" Whistles, cheers and clapping sounded throughout the dance room.

Kagome looked up at Nelly and almost fainted. She had been chosen to be the 'guest singer'. Inuyasha was just as surprised as his girlfriend was. He nudged her to go up on the stage, "Go on don't just stand there like an idiot!" Kagome nodded then had two strong security men help her up the stairs. Inuyasha smiled. She deserved to sing with Nelly. She was one of the best singers here. Heck. She was the best singer here! Nelly gave her a hug once she arrived on the stage.

Kikyo looked up at the now famous Kagome. She fumed with jealousy. Kikyo stood up and signaled Sango to follow. Both girls walked out of the dance room and went into a hidden stair route to the very top of the stage. Kikyo had an evil plot to ruin Kagome's reputation and it was going to be sweet revenge. Good thing there was cameras here, because it will ruin her life. National TV is recording the dance tonight!

Speaking of the TV crew. They taped everything of the dance, even when Kagome had been slapped. They saw what everyone was doing.

"Inuyasha!" A loud voice screamed. Sango grabbed his arm, "its Kagome!"

"Yeah I know she's up there." Inuyasha replied. "She…"

Sango shook her head in protest. "She won't be if you don't shut up!" Inuyasha looked at her confused, something was not right.

She looked into the crowd searching for Inuyasha.

"Kikyo is planning on— Sango was cut off when she heard the crowd silence once again. She then began to whisper into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha was in shock, so that is what she was trying to do! Nelly smiled. "Now that you see the female 'guest singer', let's give it up for our male singer!" Everyone froze. Koga held his breath hoping it would be him, as like every other guy except for the ones who had a girlfriend. (Technically Miroku has a girlfriend; almost…uh, oh I think I gave away the next part of this chapter… sweat drops…my bad…) Nelly read the piece of paper "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha was appalled. 'He had… to sing. Him? Yeah right, he would have to sing a duet with Kagome infront of the whole world! But, what about Kikyo's evil plot? He would have to tell Kagome very quick before she plans on hurting her. If she does…well let us hope, she does not.' Sango waved her hand infront of Inuyasha's face, trying to get him out of his head and into the world. He walked back after realizing that everyone had been looking at him, waiting for him as well to wake up and notice he had been chosen.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he marched up those stairs. He smiled as did her, but there was something troubling him in his eyes. Now it was Nelly's turn to announce the rest of the congratulations to the both of them. This was Inuyasha's chance. He whispered in her dog-ears. She had a spasm attack inside her head. "Don't look up!" He finally said. Kagome could not resist the urge to look up, but Inuyasha made sure she wasn't going to look up.

…Meanwhile…

* * *

Kikyo looked at Kagome with disgust above the stage. She held the black bucket and plugged her nose at the wretched stench. In the bucket, there was dead worms, scorpions, the world's largest millipedes and cockroaches, rotten fish, and finally pig blood! (EW…relives the memory of watching this on fear factor…yech! I would burn Kikyo alive and throw her ashes in Naraku's castle so she could haunt him for life! That would be torture for her and Naraku! Laughs evilly.) Kagome and Inuyasha moved away from the spot where Kikyo's shadow could be seen. Kikyo cursed them and moved as well. This time the curtains shadows were interfering with Kikyo's. Inuyasha heard Nelly say that they would share a kiss and then dance after wards. "Kagome, you can sense Kikyo's scent and presence right?" Inuyasha managed to ask below a whisper so no one could hear but Kagome. 

Kagome nodded lightly. "Yeah." She sensed Kikyo steady the bucket in her arms as the time was coming. Kagome nudged Inuyasha to the left more. He willingly moved over. "Kikyo is always going to be on top of us, even if we do decide to move while we are kissing." Kagome finished. Inuyasha nodded, "well, even if she does manage to shower us with grubs and blood, she won't be able to escape!" Inuyasha chuckled. "Sango locked the door after she left to find me." Kagome grinned. 'I owe her an apology. I should have known that she was only spying on icky Kikyo.'

* * *

Nelly walked up to them both and smiled after glancing at her stopwatch, "Aw you two look like an adorable couple!" The couple blushed. "Inuyasha you look rather handsome in that tux, and Kagome. You were made to wear that dress!" Kagome blushed. "Thanks, you too." Nelly looked down at her outfit. She had a black dress that was knee length. The ends spread around her at each little fold and crease. The top had two spaghetti straps on each shoulder. Nelly replied, "What this ole' thing? It is a hand-me-down that I got from my distant cousin." Kagome nodded. Nelly looked at the audience again, "Shikon Uni., are you ready to listen to our new singer's?" The audience roared with excitement. They both gulped, 'here it goes…' he whispered in her ear. 

**The Start of Something New**_– _High_ School Musical_

(If you heard the song before than it shouldn't be a problem, but just for a quick reminder it goes to the chorus, then after the chorus keep going, then to bridge#2, then to chorus, then back to the paragraph under bridge 2, then go to chorus for 2 times and then down to the ending. It's confusing, but it works.)

Inuyasha stepped forward to the mic. Leaving Kagome's grasp, and began to sing softly towards her.

Inuyasha: Living in my own world, where they understand, that anything can happen when you take a chance.

Kagome looked into the amber eyes, and then began to sing her part.

Kagome: I never believed in, (Kagome smiled up at him, as she moved to join hands with him, again.)

He smiled back down at her, and then looked out to the audience smirking at all the surprised faces.

Inuyasha: Oh oh.

Kagome: What I couldn't see, I never opened my heart.

Inuyasha: Oh oh.

Kagome: To all the possibilities…ohhhh.

**Bridge**

Both: I know

Kagome: That something as changed

Both: Never felt this way,

Kagome: And I'm here tonight

**Chorus**

Both: This could be the start of something new; it feels so right to be here with you, oh, and now I'm looking in your eyes, I'm feeling my heart, the start of something new.

Inuyasha: Now who would ever thought that, mmm…

Both: We both be here tonight.

Inuyasha: Ohh..

Kagome: yeah, And my world looks so much brighter.

Inuyasha: Brighter, brighter.

Kagome: Oh, with you by my side. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Bridge #2**

Both: I know

Kagome: That something as changed

Both: Never felt this way,

Kagome: I know it's for real. (Back to Chorus)

Inuyasha: I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me. Ohh…yeah.

Kagome: I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see.

Both: Ohhhh…(Back to chorus X2 then go straight to the end below.)

**Ending**

Kagome: The start of something new, 

Both: The start of something, new…

They joined in a kiss after they finished the song. Applauses sounded in the air, along with whistles and screams. Nelly smiled brightly then picked up the microphone. "Wow! Have you two ever thought of starting a singing career? You guys were born to sing!" Kagome blushed, as did Inuyasha at the comment. After the couple left the stage, they totally forgot about Kikyo. "Hey, I wondered what happened to the grub." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha laughed at her joke. "Maybe she fell off." Inuyasha turned around smelling Sango's scent. "Hey, you two, check what happened to Kikyo!" Sango smiled at Kagome. Kagome held sympathy for Sango's abused cheek, it still was a bit red from earlier. "Sango," Of hearing her name being said, she looked back slightly. "I'm sorry." Sango smiled. "It's okay Kagome! I deserved that, I should have told you about the plan to mess with Kikyo!" Kagome lightened up and then joined arms with Sango, hugging her slightly.

"So, what happened to Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked interested in the subject. Sango smirked, "Well, if you want to know, follow me." She led the way towards Kikyo and when they finally reached the raven-haired girl, she was holding a sign that said, 'Best dressed was my goal. Well I think I went too far!' Kagome couldn't help herself from laughing Kikyo was covered literally in the pig guts and grubs. Sango cut in the laughter, "Wow, Kikyo I never knew you were this desperate for attention!" Kikyo sneered at the comment. "Oh, shut up you, you, you filthy defector. You tricked me into believing that you were on my side!" Sango laughed. "Well, guess you thought wrong. I am always going to be on Kagome and Inuyasha's side. I don't know why I thought you were my friend. At least I know that you are working for Naraku. After he took your innocence, you were tired of him. Inuyasha blinked. "Then you decided you wanted to move on and go back to Inuyasha. After seeing him with Kagome, you were desperate to try, kill, and humiliate her. Naraku made her hanyou to help her kill you after leaving him and to try and kill her and friends for his entertainment." Kagome was confused; Naraku helped her but then wanted the gang and her dead. Kikyo never thought it like that. 'He was trying to kill me? But the day we both attacked Inuyasha and Kagome…it was all an act, to trick me!'

"Inuyasha, please I didn't know that Naraku was going to try and ruin your lives. I just want you to be mine, again!" Kikyo pleaded for his forgiveness. Inuyasha was sickened. "Since when was I ever yours? You are just some other girl that does not mean anything to me!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "The only girl I care for most is Kagome and no one else!" Kikyo gawked at the hatred he confessed for her. "You bastard! I shall bring you down to hell with me! There we shall live in peace away from Kagome who has obliviously brain-washed you!" Inuyasha growled.

"How about you go down there and never come back up to this side again!" He bellowed. Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows. "How dare you, speak to me with such revulsion. "I'm bringing you down right now if I have to!" Kikyo crossed Kagome's last nerve. She was sick and tired of Kikyo. "You impudent bitch, I will end your life!" Kagome's eyes glowed red, flash back when they were down in the tunnels. Kikyo stepped back frightened. 'Uh oh…'

"Can't escape now, Kikyo." Sango laughed evilly. Everyone in the audience was ready to help attack Kikyo if she got away. Kikyo swallowed back the lump at the back of her throat. "Kagome, why can't we talk this out?" Kagome growled. "Last time, it ended in a fight. Do you expect me to spare your pathetic life instead of just killing you now?" Inuyasha just leaned against the wall watching amused in Kikyo's death. (Well, you know I had to put that! I warned you Kikyo bashing…) Inuyasha mouthed a 'buh-bye' to Kikyo. Kikyo sheepishly cried. "INUYASHA!" Kagome took her chance now then gripped Kikyo's throat with her clawed hand. The camera has pushed their ways through the angry mob of people following every movement of Kagome's body. "KIKYO! Leave Inuyasha, my friends and myself ALONE! GOT IT?" Kikyo squirmed in her death grip. She choked up blood, when Kagome squeezed tighter. "GO TO HELL!" With that, she took a swipe at Kikyo's throat. Kikyo took a gasp. (Bye bye) That was the end of Kikyo. Everyone cheered then picked up Kagome. She smiled with triumph at her accomplishment. Now she can check that off her list of 'things to do'.

Inuyasha looked one last time at Kikyo. She laid there pale, blood flowing out of her throat and lifeless. Sesshomaru looked at the woman and was ready to take his sword and swipe the underworld imps. Inuyasha looked at him. "Don't, she has to learn her lesson!" Sesshomaru nodded then turned back towards Rin, who looked like she was going to faint from Kikyo's state. Sesshomaru turned her around so she wouldn't be able to look at the woman anymore.

* * *

Inuyasha followed to where Kagome was now. She returned to her usual self now and more people hung around her! He smiled after embracing her he whispered a thank you to her. She kissed his lips tenderly, murmuring a no problem. Inuyasha pushed his lips harder against hers to show how much he loved her. Kagome smirked, doing the same.

* * *

Sango made her way to Miroku. She stopped suddenly when he was talking to another woman. The girl seemed to be interested in him. Sango hid by a table to spy on them. He just groped her ass! Sango flipped. What was he thinking? She thought he loved her. Well she can't do anything; they are not a couple. Maybe he loves someone else more than her. She ran away from the tables, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Kagome, help me through this!' As if Kagome heard Sango's calls.

* * *

Kagome broke her kiss with Inuyasha. "I can feel that Sango is distressed!" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled then kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back." She could see Sango opened the door to get away from the dance. Kagome sped up chasing after her best friend. "Sango, Sango wait!" Kagome called. She was now on the stairs, opening the doors. When Sango sniffled, she ran in that direction. Sango tripped over her own foot then slid down the floor. She just lay there, rejected and sad. A shadow cast over her weak frame. Kagome bent down to her side. "Sango…I heard your calls. What happened?" Sango looked up. "Miroku—he rejected me!" Kagome gasped. "You asked him out? He rejected you!" Sango shook her head. "He was with another girl. He groped her ass, and she wasn't mad about it!" Kagome calmed down. "That two-timer! He knows that you have feelings for him! He is an ass. Sango you deserve better!" Sango just cried in Kagome's arms. "I guess I wasn't careful! I knew he was perverted, and I thought he was the right one for me!" Kagome shushed her. "It's okay Sango; I'll hurt him for you okay?" Sango just shook her head in protest. "Kagome, it's my fist that he shall talk to! Not yours." Kagome backed away. Sango was mad. Best thing to do is back away and let her take her anger out on something! That something, someone is Miroku! Sango stalked off back towards the dance. Kagome followed a distance behind, not wanting to get in the way of Sango's rage. 

When they reached the dance, Sango was already infront of Miroku. Miroku smiled, but soon frowned at what Sango said. "Sango…what are you talking about?"

"You two-timing bastard. I really liked you, but now I saw your other side. I HATE YOUR GUTS!" She punched him in the face. She saw his bloody face before she fled. He laid there, unconscious. The crowds looked at him. Kagome filled Inuyasha on the news. He shook his head at his friend.

…One hour until the dance ended…

Miroku still woke up with ice and Kleenex in his nose. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome dancing to a slow song and Sesshomaru and Rin. Koga had vanished and Sango…" All the events that happened suddenly came back to him. He was under a spell. Sango was thinking that he was hitting another girl. 'I didn't do it…well I did! But it was a spell Sango.' Miroku waited until the slow song ended, so he could ask Kagome where Sango had gone off. Kagome frowned at him. "You blew it Miroku." Miroku looked at Inuyasha for help. "I'm not getting in the middle of this Miroku."

"Thanks…friend!" Miroku said sarcastically. Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome, where did Sango go?"

"All I know is away from you!" Kagome replied. "Mind telling me what was in your head?" Miroku looked at her. "I was possessed by a spell." Inuyasha looked into Miroku's eyes. The said eyes were filled with honesty, loyalty and were sober. "He's telling the truth." Inuyasha stated. "Well duh!" Miroku added. Kagome nodded. "How do you expect Sango to understand?" Miroku smiled. "I'll just bring you along!" Kagome had to think about that, if she brought Miroku up to her room, Sango would hate her for that. If not, then Sango and Miroku's relationship will be ruined. "Fine, she's up in her room." Miroku smiled at his victory persuasion.

* * *

While they were outside Sango's door, Kagome knocked. Sango answered in a cranky voice. "What?" 

"Sango it's me, Kagome. Someone's here to talk to you."

"If it's Miroku, go away!" She replied.

"Well, then I'm not leaving until you open!" Miroku exclaimed.

The door squeaked open to a tiny crack. "You got three minutes." Sango said in defeat. Miroku smiled once again. "Okay, Sango. I was under a spell when I did that…action." Sango looked at Kagome to see if she was telling the truth. Kagome nodded. "It was hard to believe but, after asking a couple of other girls why they were upset, it all made sense." Miroku smiled sheepishly. "Miroku, you do know, that—Sango started. "Sango, I would never do that to anyone…except you." Sango sweat dropped at that. "What I'm saying is; I love you and only you." Kagome widened her eyes. She never knew Miroku would dive in so deep! Sango was shocked. "Miroku did you, do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Well if I wasn't I wouldn't be asking, no would I?" He laughed. Kagome took this chance to walk back to the dance.

"Miroku I love you, too." She confessed smiling. Miroku was shocked he was not rejected! He has a girlfriend, finally!

"Miroku! Miroku…" Sango panicked. Her new boyfriend, just fainted!

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!! Sorry I know I'm late in updating, but I updated so be grateful! This is the x-mas and new years special! I killed Kikyo off I got Mir&San together...I made Inuyasha sing...poor Inuyasha. Thank you for the reviews...keep reviewing...I need some ideas for chappie 26 plz! I don't know wat to do...should I make it sad, happy, exciting, funny or boring lk some of the other chapters I did b4? Keep reading!

(v)Nekomi99(v)


	26. All Together Again

Shikon University

**Chapter 26: All Together Again**

The dance was ending and the gang was altogether. Miroku same as always kept traveling down Sango's backside, but this time Sango just stood, there blushing. Miroku was surprised he was in his defensive position with his arms in front of his head, waiting for his punishment that never arrived. Everyone watched with interest, Sango looked up at everyone else trying to play dumb at what just happened. "What are you looking at I'm not a piece of art work!" She snapped. Miroku grinned, his usual perverted smile. "Ah, but you're my favourite piece of art work in my gallery!" Sango quirked an eyebrow, "Miroku that was so cheesy and you know it!" Miroku shrugged. Changing the subject, Kagome interrupted and decided to ask everyone what his or her plans were for tonight. "Well we are expected to go over to your place tonight and sleepover…" Rin trailed off. Kagome nodded. "Yes, but I wasn't sure if everyone was coming so I'm just asking all of you to make sure."

"Well we're staying at your place until you decide to kick us out!" Inuyasha haughtily said. Kagome looked up and shrugged.

The microphone squealed all of sudden when Nelly spoke into it. "AH, well there is five minutes left everyone. I would like to thank everyone for comin' tonight and I will be signing autographs near the entrance doors outside." Each person on the dance floor clapped and whistled as Nelly left the stage to go set the table up. Inuyasha and co left the dance floor to go get autographs from Nelly as well as all the rest of the people on the dance floor. Nelly waited in a chair behind a wooden table. The first people to get to her first were, Koga and another girl who seemed to have red-brown hair. Inuyasha and Kagome were next right after them.

"Oh hey guys!" Nelly greeted cheerfully. Kagome smiled softly and waited for her to get her signed picture of Nelly. As they walked back down the halls, Kagome saw Koga and the mysterious red-brown haired girl walk off hand-in-hand. "Hm…looks like Koga's got a girl!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked up at the two couples infront of them. "Feh, it's about time!" Kagome looked at the picture of Nelly, when she saw some writing that was transparent to see on the back. "What's this?" As she turned it over, she started to read it.

'Hey Kagome and Inuyasha,

You two looked adorable when you sang together. Tell you what; I have a new song coming out. I am inviting you two to star in the video with me!

P.S: I'll give you my number so you can answer my request, 478-9879, (cell).

Sincerely,

Nelly Fertado'

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome began. Inuyasha looked down at her. "Hm?"

"Um, well Nelly has invited us to be in her music video and she gave us her cell number." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he snatched the paper out of Kagome's hands. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Was this some sort of trick? Maybe they were being punk'd. "Inuyasha?" Kagome waved her hand infront of his face. He snapped out of his stupor, not watching where he was going. Therefore, he smacked his head on a wall. "Kagome! You could've warned me about that wall!" He shouted. Kagome laughed. "Sorry, but you could've used your senses to avoid that wall. So I didn't bother saying anything." He just growled. They walked in silence all the way up to the dorms.

"Well I guess this is where we say good—Kagome was embraced into Inuyasha's before she could continue. Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. Kagome returned the kiss, but she broke the kiss. "Inuyasha, you know when I…killed Kikyo…" Inuyasha shuddered at the name. Kagome took that as a signal to continue. "Well I felt, that something was given back to me. A sudden power and emotion that I never had before in my life. I feel complete now. Before I was just plain Kagome, but now, I'm not that weak, pathetic human you think I am." Kagome looked down hiding her eyes with her bangs. "Inuyasha, you completed me." Inuyasha smiled softly.

"Kagome…" Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes glazed with the wet substance ready to try to run down her cheeks. "Wench, you know I hate it when you cry." He wiped away the single tear that slid down her cheek slowly. Kagome leaned into his hand. "I want us to stay this way."

"Me too," He rested his head on her shoulder taking in the sweet perfume she was wearing. "I don't want anything to come between us. Even if it means I have to make dangerous risks." Kagome whispered in his ear, "I'll stay by your side no matter what, always. I promise." Inuyasha lifted his head off her shoulder. He placed his forehead against her, then gripped her hands and brought them up to his lips. He kissed her hand affectionately then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

**With Miroku and Sango**

Sango put a cold, wet compressed towel over Miroku's head. He has been knocked unconscious for half an hour now. Sango sat in a pink chair in the petite living room watching Miroku's breathing while he was out cold. Every now and then, he coughed, but did not wake up. 'He has been probably thinking about this for quite some time.' 'I never thought he would faint.' She giggled at the thought. Miroku fluttered his eyes open at the sound of Sango's giggling. What was she giggling about anyways? Was he not wearing any pants? Did he have an accident?

"Finally you are awake. I was beginning to get worried about whether you would wake up or not." Sango took the wet cloth off his face and placed it back in the kitchen. "Is that what you were giggling about?" He asked.

Sango blushed; she had thought that it was funny that Miroku had fainted. Miroku watched as she pondered. "Well?" Sango instantly shot her head up. "Well, you see. Remember when you asked me out?" Miroku nodded, reviewing the events that happened a while ago. '_I fainted. I FAINTED infront of Sango.'_ "I do not know what you are talking about, my dear Sango." Miroku scratched the back of his head nervously. Sango's eye twitched in irritation. 'Are you saying I said yes for _nothing_?' Miroku closed his mouth, realizing what he had just said. 'I am an idiot!' Sango fumed, turning beat red. "I said yes to YOU and YOU can't even remember!" Miroku backed up and Sango took a step forward. "Sango, don't think of it that way. I just simply forgot for a minute. But now, I remember!" Sango crossed her arms. "Oh really?" "What happened then, if you suddenly remember now?" Miroku sighed in defeat. "I asked you out." Sango looked into his eyes boringly. "And." Miroku looked up at her. Swallowing his pride down he answered softly, "and I fainted." Sango was satisfied now. Miroku overcame his pride and ego, by saying three simple words. Miroku smirked at her. Sango looked puzzled at him. What was he planning?

"Now that you made me look like a fool, I get to do something to you." Sango widened her eyes. "No! Miroku please, no!" Miroku laughed his pathetic fake evil laugh, pleased with his accomplishment into making her plead. He then tackled the demon slayer to the ground as she fought to get him off her. He started to tickle her sides furiously then when she was starting to cry from laughter, he stopped. To his dismay, she tackled him to the ground then started to imitate his evil laugh. "I shall give you a punishment now." Miroku quirked his eyebrow at that. "And what is that?" Sango laughed, "It's a surprise." Miroku smirked. Sango brushed her lips against his as she massaged his head with her fingers. Then she quickly got off him and ran into the bathroom. Miroku shook his head from that moment. He wanted more. He frowned when he heard the shower start running.

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

Sesshomaru and Rin were in the dorm hallway, when unexpectedly; Sesshomaru gripped her hands and picked her up bridal style, then ran in the opposite direction.

"Sesshomaru! Where are we going?" Rin asked alarmed. Sesshomaru did not answer, but kept Rin in his arms until they were at the specific destination. Rin gazed up into his eyes, 'What is going on in that head o his?' Rin gasped at the cool breeze licking at her arms. She shivered from the bitter cold. Why did Sesshomaru bring her up on the roof? Sesshomaru glanced down at the quivering girl. He took off his jacket and placed it around Rin's shoulders. Rin opened her eyes at the warmth that enclosed her arms.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Your welcome," Sesshomaru looked up at the stars. Rin as well gazed up at the starry night. It was beautiful. You could see the northern star, the little dipper and the big dipper. "Can you see any constellations?" Rin was surprised at his sudden pitch in voice.

"Um, let's see. Yes, I see Pegasus." Rin beamed then her expression saddened. "My father used to always drive me down to the cemetery every Christmas eve. He would bring his huge telescope, and we would gaze at the stars until it was practically morning." Sesshomaru looked at her with sad eyes. She had told him about her father's tragic accident, but he would never bring the subject up unless he was allowed to. "Even though he died, I go to that very same spot in the cemetery every Christmas Eve." Sesshomaru then sprinted off back into the school, leaving a puzzled Rin standing in the cold alone.

When Sesshomaru came back he had a case in his left hand and a couple of blankets in the other. "Rin, if you wish, we could go to the cemetery you were talking about." Rin looked at him tears running down her cheeks in happiness. "Y-you do that for me?"

Sesshomaru nodded simply. Before even Sesshomaru knew it, Rin was already in his arms. "…" He was speechless. He did not waste anymore time so he jumped off into the chilly night. Rin cuddled up in his chest trying to escape the cold that wisped in her face as they traveled in the sky. (They are flying in the sky…) When they reached the cemetery, Rin got of his arms and told him to follow her. Sesshomaru followed instantly. When Rin stopped at a certain grave, Sesshomaru brushed the dirt off the engraved writing. It said, 'Bill Hitachi born in May 23rd, 1969. May he rest in peace.' Rin kneeled down on the snow, clasped her hands together and started to pray.

Sesshomaru followed suit. He could feel her father's presence beneath them. What was this? Was her father alive after all of these years? The ground started to shake. Rin opened her eyes and looked at the ground. Sesshomaru pulled her away from the dissolving ground. An explosion erupted from the ground and the snow was being melted into water. The water sprayed the couple and there laid a coffin. Rin tentatively reached out to touch the coffin. A green barrier shielded the coffin from her. What was going on? Sesshomaru walked up to disperse the barrier, but before he could touch it, it disappeared. The coffin was pushed open and a skeleton hopped out. Rin stepped back and gripped on to Sesshomaru's arm.

"Hey Rin don't be afraid. It's me." The skeleton wobbled over to the couple.

"Dad?" Rin asked. The skeleton noticed his appearance, than huffed.

"Well no wonder you did not recognize me. I'm in my skeleton form." Rin tilted her head to the side. As he changed into human form, Sesshomaru stood silent. The now dead man infront of them was human and looked healthy. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a blue-green. He was standing at approximately "5'9". "Oh, Rin aren't you going to introduce me to this young man." Bill asked. Rin smiled brightly. "Of course," Sesshomaru stepped out from behind Rin and shook his hand. "This is Sesshomaru, my boyfriend." Bill smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled. "Anyways, what are you doing on a night like this?" Bill asked.

"Well it is Christmas Eve, and—Bill smiled. "Well why didn't you say that when you came here, it's almost midnight and you have to get to bed soon. You are supposed to be at Kagome's in an hour." Rin and Sesshomaru were astonished. "How did you—Bill smirked.

"I am an angel watching over you Rin." Rin smiled. "You mean, like a guardian angel?"

"Precisely." He nodded. Sesshomaru looked at the case he had discarded a couple feet away. Bill looked at the case, seeming to know exactly what is was. "You brought a telescope?" Sesshomaru nodded lightly. Bill smiled again then made his way over to the case. He opened the case and revealed a silver and black telescope that was the width of his head.

"Well let's take a look at what we can see tonight, shall we?" Bill started to set up the telescope with Sesshomaru's help as well. Rin just set out the blankets on the fluffy snow and watched the two men set everything up.

After setting the telescope up, the three would take turns in seeing each star and planet. "It has been quite some time since I have seen Mars." Rin stated.

"Well, I've been on Mars here and there…" Bill trailed off. Rin looked up at him.

"You mean, when you're an angel, you can walk on every single planet you come across?" Bill laughed.

"Yes. There was this one time where I almost got sucked up in the 'black hole.'"

"Really?" Sesshomaru was interested now, not that he was not interested in the beginning.

"I've been to the 50 000 other dimensions. The movies that you have seen about aliens and other dimensions are nothing like the ones I have seen. There are no space ships and high tech things. It is just like earth except it's a utopian world."

"50 000? You seem to have had a lot of time on your hands." Sesshomaru added.

He laughed. "Well, when you are dead you have nothing else to do."

Rin looked at her platinum black watch and gasped. "Wow, time goes by fast. It is five minutes until one o'clock. We have to go dad. I will come visit you once every month. Bye." With that, they were off to Kagome's place.

**At Kagome's**

Kagome sat on the couch, waiting for everyone to arrive. She moved furniture into the guest room for the guys to sleep in. The girls were going to sleep in Kagome's room. It would just be a little awkward sleeping with the people's in the same room. Where all there wearing is pajama bottoms and no shirt.

There was a knock on the door. Kagome hastily got up from the couch to open it. She opened the door. It was Koga and another girl behind him. Kagome recognized this girl from the dance. She talked to her once, but they did not really get along that well. Ayame was her name. She had red hair in pigtails and green eyes. She was also a wolf demon, perfect match for Koga. "Hey, you can set your things down in the guest room and Ayame; you can put your things in my room. Guest room is second door on your left and my room is upstairs turn right first door you see." Koga smiled and went to go put his things in the guest room. Ayame on the other hand, just dropped her things in the hall and went to go sit on the couch and watch T.V. Kagome scowled at the girl. "Kagome, will you put my things upstairs in your room for me? I have this thing where if I break my nails, I will destroy everything in my path until I get a nail file."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm busy with other things." Kagome smiled as she turned into the kitchen to go make some food. (Even though it is around 1:00, people are still hungry; they did not have anything to eat at the dance.)

There was someone at the door again, this time it was Rin and Sesshomaru. They were still in there dance clothes. "Hey." Kagome greeted.

"You did bring other clothes right?" Kagome asked them. The couples nodded and showed them there bags. Kagome smiled.

"Here Kagome I'll show Sesshomaru where the guest room is." Koga said. Kagome nodded. "Thanks."

"Rin!" Ayame squealed. "Here I'll show you where my room is." Ayame scowled at Kagome. Kagome just frowned.

"Oh, Ayame? While you are up there, can you take your bags up there too? Thanks." Kagome said. Ayame growled lightly as she picked up her bags and put them in Kagome's room. Kagome smiled, Ayame cannot tell her what to do in her own place. When the two girls came down from the room they were amused by an Xbox that was beside the TV. They chose to play Dungeons and Dragons. The four grabbed some controllers and started to play the game.

When Kagome finished the cooking the food, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango came in and they put there things in the rooms. Kagome brought the food out onto the kitchen table and called for everyone to come to eat.

Everyone rushed into the kitchen and dug there teeth into the tasty food. Kagome just laughed at how many people had food stuck on the outside of there mouths. She laughed at Miroku, because he had a tomato stuck on his forehead. "Miroku, looks like you have two mouths." Miroku was confused, what in the name of Kami was she talking about? He looked up towards his forehead feeling something beginning to droop down his head. He picked it up between his two fingers. Kagome snatched the tomato from him and threw it in the garbage.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Miroku shouted. Kagome just shrugged then began to wash the dishes.

"Thanks Kagome!" Everyone hollered as they walked back into the family room playing D&D again. Kagome shook her head and smiled. Everyone except Inuyasha was in the kitchen. "Need any help?"

Kagome turned around and smiled, "No that's okay. I'm fine washing dishes on my own." Inuyasha shrugged but picked up a dish nonetheless. "You don't have to do this by yourself, Kagome." Kagome just kept washing the dishes. "I know…I'm just like Cinderella! Coming back after the ball and continuing doing everyone's chores!" Inuyasha stepped back. "Whoa, what the hell happened now?" Kagome set the dishes back down in the sink then wiped her hands on a dishrag. "Sorry, I did not mean to lash out on you." Inuyasha hugged her. "What happened to make you break down?" He asked.

Kagome took a deep breath before telling her side of the story. "It's Ayame. When I first met her at the dance, it was as if I were invisible. She acted as though she could walk right through me. Then when she came here, she wanted me to tend to all her needs. 'Kagome I need a nail file I think I chipped my nail.' 'Kagome can you take my things to your room, my nails are too delicate for those kinds of things.' Inuyasha's expression saddened. "Well, seems like she is jealous of you." Kagome was confused why would she be jealous?

"She's jealous because she probably found out that Koga was having feelings for you and not her." Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, does he still—Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome, I do not know. That is something you need to ask him. Not me." Kagome nodded, and then kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like you. Thank you." Inuyasha blushed. "Anytime."

When Inuyasha and Kagome joined the game of dungeons and dragons, everyone had just finished picking their characters. Sesshomaru was a demon lord of the western lands of Japan and Rin was the Mistress of the western lands. Koga was a leader of a demon tribe and Ayame was a fortuneteller of the gypsies. Miroku was a monk and Sango was a demon exterminator. As for Kagome, she was an elf princess who fights and defends her elf kingdom. As for Inuyasha, he is an elf knight. Okay first player Sesshomaru, your task is to find the magician and ask him for some magic beans. Roll the die, if you get 1-3 you will have to plant them and climb up a bean stock to the elf kingdom. If you roll 4-6, you discard the beans and lose a turn. Sesshomaru pressed roll and got a two. Sesshomaru climbs up the beanstalk and enters the gates of the elf Kingdom. There it was Kagome and Inuyasha's turn. Sesshomaru enters the palace of the 'Great Elves' and kneels down before her royal highness. "I do not under any circumstances serve under your power Kagome!" Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Fluffy it's a game!" Sesshomaru growled at her. "Yeah, Fluffy!" Inuyasha added. Sesshomaru flexed his claws at the male hanyou. Inuyasha growled back.

"I don't want to play this anymore!" Ayame whined. Kagome yawned. "That was part of the reason why I wanted to stay in the kitchen and wash dishes." Kagome could not believe she just agreed with Ayame.

After that, the guys agreed to turn off the boring game and decided to play a different game. "Kagome what kinds of games are there?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome yawned again. "I'll give you a list of games. "Mortal Combat, DK Country, CSI, American Idol, Zelda, Sponge bob, Sims, Wheel of Fortune, Tiger Woods Golf, Basketball, Spin da Bottle, Fashion Maker, Truth or Dare, Pirates of the Caribbean 1 and 2, and my personal favourite Sleep!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at how pathetic she was acting. "Come on, you can't be that tired!"

"Trust me! I'm tired." Kagome grabbed a nearby pillow and blanket and lay down on the couch. "Night."

"Well guess we don't have even players!" Sango stated. Inuyasha growled yes we do! "Hey Kagome! You're missing the American Idol Auditions!" Kagome sprang up from the couch, grabbed the converter on the side table, and flipped to channel 28. "Inuyasha! You liar, American Idol is not on tonight!" Inuyasha laughed. "I know, but we need an extra player in order to play Dance Revolution." Kagome beamed. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Everyone sweat drops. "What? It's my favourite game." Kagome spoke truthfully.

"There's no point in playing it, because there is more demons here than humans." Miroku said flatly.

"So, your point…" Ayame said. "I just said my point!" Miroku flared.

"You don't have to get all angry!" Ayame whispered.

"Okay I'll set up the mats, meanwhile stop arguing." Kagome interrupted.

When the game was all set up, everyone was pushing buttons to try to start the game. Kagome shook her head in frustration. "STOP! Sheesh, give me the remote." Rin handed Kagome the remote, they gazed at the screen and the game started to play. "What music do you want Rin?" Kagome asked. "Burn." Rin jumped excitedly. "Ok, these are the individuals, so this is where you find out if you are in the competition.

The music started playing and it went so incredibly **slow**! Rin could not step down on the right beat so everyone had to sing it with her. "Let it **BURN**!" By the time the sound ended, every one was relieved that it had ended. "Sorry, I did not know it would be that slow." Rin apologized. Next, it was Ayame. "Hm, I'm going to choose 'Over the Rainbow'. Kagome practically fainted. That was the slowest song on the game! Then again she wanted to make Inuyasha pay for waking her up. "Sure."

This time Ayame was able to step on the beats at the correct time. One reason would be because she is a demon and can see faster than any human could and two because the song was a level 1. Inuyasha was curled up into little ball. He could not take the slow song.

"Next." Kagome shouted. Sango stood up and then picked 'Hurt'. Inuyasha begged Sango to change her mind, but she did not.

Kagome smiled, her punishment for Inuyasha was being fulfilled.

The song actually was not as slow as the others were. It was faster when it was at the end, overall not bad. It was finally Kagome's turn and she picked one of the fastest songs out of the bunch. 'Ain't No Other Man'. Inuyasha was relieved once again.

Next were the guys, just how good are they?


	27. Double Crossing

**Shikon University Drama**

AU: I am a very, very, very bad author! I left you people waiting for a new chappie. Well add on the extra day's cause, I didn't have a computer in the states. I went to FLORIDA! He he suckers! **Ahem** anyways I apologize (ha yeah right) Really, I am! Oh well, guess I will have to type up another chapter. ) (-.-) I think I am going to make a sequel to this!

* * *

Chapter 27: Double Crossing

**Last time**: Next, are the guys, how good are they?

"Kagome we are tired just from watching you girls play that!" Miroku confessed. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You got to be kidding me!" Sango laughed.

"Fine, we will play something else, your pick Ayame." Ayame piped up like a little kid on Christmas day! "Ok like, I want to play Spa!" Koga started to laugh hysterically. "You are joking right?" Rin seemed angered, but immediately started acting nice to Koga. "Oh no, that was just a simple joke, Kogie." Koga was confused. 'Kogie?' Kagome and Sango snickered. "Well, if you are not going to pick anything— "Shut up! I want to play, hide and seek." Kagome was just about to pound the girl. (I would have already beaten her up! )

Kagome then looked at everyone and then mouthed, 'three, two— "NOT IT!" Surprised, as Ayame was she started to whine. "WHY? Why do I have to be it?" Kagome started pushing Ayame into the bathroom. "Just start counting." Ayame looked down at Kagome's hands. "Ew, you just touched me." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ew, your zit just popped!" Ayame's eyes widened. "What! Where?"

Kagome shut the door than ran out onto the balcony and jumped to the ground. 'I wonder where Inuyasha went…' Kagome went to find him, when, a familiar scent caught her nose. "No, I thought I killed—it couldn't be!" She also smelled Inuyasha's scent. What was going on?

Rin hid in a tree right under Kagome's balcony. Miroku hid in the janitor's closet. Sango was in the auditorium. Sesshomaru was in the underground parking lot stairwell. Koga was in the gym and Inuyasha was on the roof. Why was Inuyasha on the roof? Was he not just in the woods?

Kagome spied on the two from a bush and saw Inuyasha…kissing Kikyo. Anger raged up inside of her. All this time was he just using her? Kagome felt a tear trail down her face. Wait a minute. That scent it belongs to…Inuyasha was right behind her. "Kagome are you alright?" 'Naraku.' Kagome thought, while jumping away from Naraku. "Naraku, what are you doing impersonating my boyfriend?" Naraku snickered. "You still do not get it, do you?" Kagome was confused. Get what? Kagome watched him move forward while changing into his real form. "I cannot be beaten!"

"You really want me to think I'm no match for you. Naraku, I am disappointed. I came here for a fight and all you want is to persuade me into thinking I'm weak." She lied; she did not come here for a fight. She wanted to see if Inuyasha was indeed cheating on her. "Here I thought you were clever enough to figure out my plan, but I was wrong. You still are the weak and simple minded hanyou of your time." Kagome growled. Naraku was five metres away from her. This is her time to attack.

"Oh, so I have to guess that using Ayame as a way to stall is your way of a plan?" Naraku grimaced. "Ku ku ku, you are getting warmer." Kagome faked a gasp. "You tried to make me think that Inuyasha was cheating on me!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your attempts to try and weaken me are futile, Naraku. Even if you did, succeed. It would not be to any advantage for you. Inuyasha and I are a team; we know your little tricks. They are simply—Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Kikyo hit her with an energy blow on her back. "Thought you got rid of me Kagome?" Kagome growled. Her clothes were now stained in fresh blood that seeped out of her wound. "Inuyasha's not here to save you now Kagome. I brought him down to hell with me." Kagome didn't buy it. "You know for a strong girl like you, you aren't that smart!" Kikyo ran towards Kagome with another energy blow.

Kagome then brought her arms up to deflect the attack, but she was sent flying into a tree behind her. "I see you used the time you had to get stronger." Kagome smirked. "Your going to have to do better than regenerating your powers." Kagome stood back up from the tree and attacked Kikyo. "Why don't you learn any new attacks? I have already countered your movements." Kagome growled. "I was going to surprise you, but since you're so damn impatient I'll give you a taste of it right now." Kikyo smiled. "I'm waiting then." Kagome vanished into thin air, into her mind. Kikyo was surrounded by the darkness; she was now inside Kagome's mind. "You cannot escape this one Kikyo." Kikyo grimaced. "Show yourself." Kagome sneered. "Why don't you find me?" Kikyo rolled her eyes. "My patience is wearing down."

"Really? I thought you didn't have any patience, after all, that is why Inuyasha was bored of you. You bored him to death." Kikyo became irritated. "Yeah right. You have no clue who you are talking to." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think I do. I'm talking to the bitch of the year, which won't leave my boyfriend alone." Kikyo screamed. "Show yourself so I can fight, you coward." Kagome laughed. "I'm a coward? Well, tell me why I didn't bother running away when Naraku showed up?" Kikyo slowly found where the source of her voice was coming from. She then created a black energy in her hands and shown it up at the ceiling. "You actually think I'm in here don't you?"

"Kikyo, I thought you were smart, but you are still the dumbest human of your time." Kikyo couldn't take it. "Why don't you just shut up?" Kagome sighed. "I would, but annoying you is so much better than killing Naraku."

"Let me out of here!" She yelled.

"Oh, you want to go back to your boyfriend, Naraku?"

"Damn right."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I already told you, but since you are too stupid to remember, I will let you try to figure it out on your own."

"You are so irritating!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

'I know what if I take control of Kagome's brain. Then I will be able to make her kill all her friends. Inuyasha will be the first.'

"What if I told you Naraku's next move?" Kagome sighed. "Not interested." Kikyo thought about it. "What if I told you how to defeat Naraku? So you can go back to be human." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I already know how to." 'Naraku doesn't have a heart. He wanted mine, so he could get closer to Kikyo. But since Kikyo came willingly, he decided not to.' "You really honestly think Naraku likes you don't you." Kikyo was listening. "Yes, of course." Kagome was enjoying this. "What if I told you he was only getting close to you so he could make Inuyasha and me closer? He was only merely trying to screw with your head." Kikyo felt more anger in her heart than she ever felt before. (Nekomi99: Is that even possible?) "That bastard, how dare he. Kagome I think we should make a deal. I will kill Naraku in exchange for yours and Inuyasha's freedom." Kagome was confused. "I was imprisoned?" Kikyo simply nodded. "So what do you say?" Kagome shook her head. "How about I you kill Naraku, and then go to hell alone." Kikyo pretended to laugh. "Fine, but can I bring Naraku with me?" Kagome shrugged. "I don't care, as long as you kill him." Kikyo grimaced. "With pleasure, Kagome."

After moments passed in the real world, Kagome transported Kikyo back and herself as well. Naraku was a little as to why Kikyo was not injured. "Naraku you are dead!" Kikyo shouted in disgust.

"Why the change of heart, Kikyo?" Naraku asked. "I thought we were a team." Kikyo wanted to puke. Everything made sense. "Oh please save it. I was only a pawn in this game." Naraku smiled. "Dear Kikyo, I was only making sure we were together." Kikyo became upset. "All this time, I was just a tool." Clenching her fists, she ran towards Naraku and put a paralysis spell on him. She then narrowed her eyes at him and formed a seal with her hands. "You shall not disturb anymore souls." Naraku panicked. "You impudent wench I will have my revenge." Kikyo then slammed her hands into the ground, forming a pathway to the fiery gates of hell. "Have your revenge in hell; there you will be imprisoned behind strong bars."

"Kikyo!" Naraku then vanished into the ground.

* * *

Sorry I have to stop it there. For now on, I am going to make shorter chapters(bigger than this one) that way I have time to make even more chapters. Yeah for you and me! (reviewers sweat drop) Then I can finally make the sequel! Please Review. Again sorry for the wait. 


	28. The Jewel Found

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 28: Shikon Jewel Found

Inuyasha sat down in one of his leather chairs. It was April and his first year was starting to end. His dorm was filled with taped up boxes that were ready to go back home. His mother and father would be pleased to see him. There was a knock on his door. "I'm coming." He said lazily. He got up to answer the door. It turned out to be one of the moving van people he hired. "Mr. Inuyasha Taisho, please sign here and my shippers will start to pack up your things." Inuyasha looked the man up and down. He had long red frizzy hair with a long beard to match. He signed the paper and showed the man and his employees the boxes that needed to be shipped. They started to carry the boxes out and load them into the van.

Miroku tiptoed into Inuyasha's dorm. "So, are you going back already?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Unfortunately, my parents moved back to Kyoto. So it looks like I'm going to have a long distance relationship with Kagome until next year." Miroku frowned. "Did you tell Kagome yet?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to tell her so don't bug me about it!" Miroku put his hands up and stepped back. "Whoa, I was just asking. I think I should leave and come back when you have cooled off."

Sango rushed towards Kagome. "Hey, you haven't seen Miroku have you?" Kagome shrugged. "Not since this morning." Sango sighed. "I think he's trying to avoid me." Kagome walked up the first flight of stairs with Sango to the auditorium. "Trust me Sango; Miroku can't survive without touching your backside, so I wouldn't think he is avoiding you." Sango blushed. "I guess your right." Kagome smiled. "He is probably busy. After all, this is our last month altogether." Sango frowned. "I'm going to miss all of us hanging out."

"Well, where do you live?" Kagome asked, while opening the doors to the auditorium.

"In Tokyo, but my mom and dad are having a lot of fights. So, I am going to be staying with my aunt in Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" Sango nodded. "Miroku, Koga, and Rin live there as well." Kagome frowned. Was she the only one who was going to be out of the picture in the summer? She would love to hang out with her friends all summer, but she hasn't seen her mother, Sota, and Gramps since Easter. What was she to do?

Sango looked at the stage and was shocked to see that there was yellow police tape around the stage perimeter. "What the hell happened here?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to watch the police and detectives investigate the area. Kagome ran to Mrs. Giovanni- Kerpopolis. "Kagome thank goodness you are safe!" Kagome was confused. What happened here? What is she talking about I am always safe. Well, most of the time.

"What happened here, Mrs. G?" Kagome asked. She couldn't help feeling a little insecure when her teacher looked at her in surprise. "Do you not remember the events last night?" Kagome shook her head slowly. "Some pompous idiot pulled out a knife and grabbed you by the neck, threatening your very life. He then fled underneath the stage and vanished." Kagome stepped back. How could she have been in the auditorium last night? She was with Rin at the amusement park the whole time.

"I wasn't here last night though…I was at the amusement park with Rin." Mrs. Giovanni-Kerpopolis, tilted head in confusion. "It is impossible for a person to be in two places at once though." Kagome nodded. Someone must have impersonated myself and made a huge seen.

"Miss Higurashi, may I ask you some questions about last nights events?" Kagome glimpsed at the detective then nodded.

"Did you know the attacker previously before he threatened you?" Kagome shook her head.

"I am sorry, but last night I wasn't even here. I was out with one of my close friends." The detective's brow rose. "Then, with all do respect, why do you have bruises all around your neck and a small cut where the knife would have punctured your skin?" Kagome's eyes widened as she opened her purse and rummaged to find her mirror. The detective was right; she had injuries circling around her neck where the man's hands were and the cut that dared to slice her throat. "What the hell. Sir, I swear I was not here last night. I have proof that I was at the amusement park last night."

"What is your evidence?" Kagome looked at him. "Do you mind if I take you to my friend who was with me at the park?" The detective shook his head. He then followed Kagome to her friend's dorm.

Kagome knocked on the door. Rin then opened the door, and was shocked to see a detective with her friend. "Kagome what's going on?" Kagome explained the situation and Rin was flabbergasted. "Sir, you have to believe Kagome and me. She was not anywhere near the school last night." Kagome realized she had bought something from the park.

"Sir I even bought something from the park." Kagome ran through her wallet and found the receipt. The detective looked at it suspiciously. He had to admit she was not there at the theatre.

"Ok, I believe that you were not there. But, I will need a copy of this receipt." Kagome nodded.

"There is a photo copier downstairs in the library." With that, Rin closed the door and the detective followed Kagome again down to the library.

Once they entered the library, Kagome turned on the printer and pressed Go. When the copy came out from the side, the detective picked it up and put it in one of his pockets of the brief case. "Thank you Miss. Higurashi. Before I depart, I will need your phone number and here is my card." Kagome nodded and received the business card. After she gave him her home and cell phone number, he drove off in his car, Kagome panicked. She had to find Inuyasha quick, or else, something was going to happen.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome running towards him. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Sensing her worry and fright, he did not like the feeling he had in his gut. "Inuyasha, something is going to happen. I can feel it in my stomach, we need to vacate the school or else Naraku will get it."

"I can sense his aura, right now. He made a scene last night. He threatened to kill me and I know why Kikyo was able to impersonate me, she is my relative!" Inuyasha was very confused what was she talking about.

"Kagome slow down, you are not making any sense." Kagome took a breath. "Ok, while I was at the amusement park last night with Rin, Naraku was in the auditorium making a scene. He had a knife and in order for this to have worked. He needed someone to impersonate me. Meaning, someone that looks a lot like me. Kikyo is related to me somehow, but I have not researched that yet. Therefore, he used Kikyo so his plan would work. Now there is an investigation to keep everyone's mind off what is really going to happen." Inuyasha widened. "He's going to steal the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome nodded frantically. "If he gets a hold of it, then we are all doomed."

"Hurry we must hurry to the underground path." Kagome bolted towards the woods. "Kagome, how are we able to go near the jewel, if the path is blocked?" Kagome smirked. "Naraku is probably trying to clear it out right now; all we have to do is mask our scents and maintain shadow distance." Inuyasha shrugged. "Feh, he will probably sense our auras. Kagome stopped. "Inuyasha, now is not the time to doubt, but I think before we go I should tell you another secret."

Inuyasha sighed. '_How many secrets does this damn woman have?'_ Kagome smiled. "When I was four, my father told me something that might be an advantage for us. He said, that only a daughter of the Higurashi family can possess the power to hold and protect the jewel." Inuyasha nodded for her to go on. "My ancestors protected the jewel many years ago. Every generation it was passed down to the daughters in the family. Kikyo vanished because she went back home to find out that she was skipped in the Higurashi tradition only because her father was an orphan and didn't have Higurashi blood. Kikyo later on figured out that, it was I who was next to protect the jewel. However, before I could get it, she stole it from our Grandfather and hid it. I figured this out when we first entered the tunnel and I fought Kikyo. I felt the jewel's aura. Feeling its strong aura, I was scared to go any further, but now I will not make the mistake of leaving it there."

"That would have been good to know before hand!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome frowned. "I know, but you still kind of liked Kikyo then, I didn't want you to be even more depressed." Inuyasha was quiet. "Then I have to tell you something." Kagome was eager to hear his secret. "I always wanted to become a full fledged demon with the jewel. I heard rumors that it was buried somewhere around here. So, I met you and you got me closer to the jewel. I thank you for that." Kagome's heart suddenly started to crack. Everything they did was that all a lie. Their love for each other. It was all a lie.

"You traitor." Kagome seethed. Inuyasha was taken aback. "Kagome wait I'm not done." Kagome clenched her fists. "I have heard enough. You just used me to get to the jewel."

"Well, that was in the beginning. Now, Kagome I want to stay with you. I want to stay a half demon. Just for you." Kagome's heart melted. "When I saw you in the medical room, when you were going…crazy. I felt like an idiot for thinking that I will still be able to control myself if I turn into a full demon." Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome. "You accepted me for who I really was Kagome. Even when you were human." He grabbed her hands. "Inuyasha…" Kagome's breath hitched. "We have to go!" Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the tunnel and followed Naraku's disgusting scent.

Kagome and Inuyasha still held there hands as they followed Naraku, "He's getting to close to the jewel. We have to take the short cut." Inuyasha whispered so his voice would not carry in the tunnels. Kagome and Inuyasha turned away from Naraku's trail and into the darkened short cut.

The tunnels were cracked and looked like they could cave in anytime. On the other hand, the tunnel Naraku was in, it was perfectly structured walls. The air started to get thinner as they got closer to the jewel. Kagome and Inuyasha saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. "We are almost there…" Kagome panted. Inuyasha felt Naraku's aura quickening. "Kagome, he's hastening his pace." Kagome nodded. "I think he's finally figuring out that we are here too." Inuyasha smirked. "Looks like we will have to fight." Kagome smiled. "Looks like it."

Kagome saw the stone that the jewel laid on and two swords crossed under it. Inuyasha ran ahead of her to check the entrance Naraku was going to enter. Kagome stepped forward to the jewel, its pink- purple circular form shown with all its might. The jewel then forced itself forward to Kagome and began to talk to her.

"Kagome Higurashi, next protector of the jewel. My name is Midoriko; I live inside the jewel to protect it from evil. You must now prove your worthiness to protect the jewel. You will fight the evil that is headed towards us with your companion over there and then you must fight me alone. If I die, I will then be freed. You may wish for anything., and the jewel will cease to exist. However, if I live, I shall be freed and you will be kept inside the jewel until the next Higurashi is worthy to come and find the jewel." Kagome growled. It was a live or die situation, once again. "Agreed?" Midoriko's voice now sounded excited. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back to the jewel. "I comply with your agreement." Midoriko nodded her head. "Very well. Now take me and put me around your neck, I shall grant you and your friend enough power to defeat Naraku."

"Look at those swords on the stone table, the one on top is Tetsusaiga. This sword was made by the great daimyo Inu no Taisho's fang. It is known for the sword of destruction." Inuyasha's ears averted to Midoriko's voice when she was talking about his great father. "Give this sword to Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha catch." When Inuyasha caught it, he was confused. "I'm supposed to use this piece of junk to kill this guy?" Midoriko's temper rose. "You idiot. Don't under estimate that great sword!" Inuyasha growled. "Feh, well it doesn't look like anything." Midoriko sighed and rolled her eyes. "This sword, Kagome Higurashi, shall be the sword you pierce my heart with. It was made by your great, great, great, great grandfather when he found the jewel. He took some of his demon friend's power and all of his power to create this sword. It is known to purify the souls and evil in a human, demon, or half-demon." Inuyasha looked stunned. "So that thing can strike someone and they turn to stone?" Midoriko nodded then turned her gaze back to Kagome. "This sword is called the Tetsuya. It has four main attacks, Uraniyami, Tsuurai, Purify, and the most powerful attack Sakurai. Kagome nodded. "Arigato, Midoriko." Midoriko nodded. "As for Tetsusaiga, you only need to know four, the Windscar, Backlash Wave, Adamant Barrage, and when there is a barrier that needs to be broken just yell the sword's name and attack. Inuyasha nodded.

"Now I must go, you two know what to do. See you soon." With that, she vanished back into the jewel that hung around Kagome. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ready when you are." Kagome said with strength and confidence.

There all of a sudden entered Naraku, who came with Kikyo. "Ku ku ku, you figured out my plan Kagome. How clever and naïve of you. Now if you don't mind the jewel?" Naraku flatly said. "There is no way in hell I am giving you the jewel, Naraku." Kagome shouted. "It does not belong to you." Kikyo laughed. "Don't forget me Kagome. Remember I am your cousin." Kagome smiled. "Oh yeah. The non blood related relative of mine, who's father was an orphan to Grandma and Grandpa." Kikyo scowled. Kagome smirked. "Don't think I don't know Kikyo. You were skipped in the tradition because you were not blood related." Kikyo cringed "Shut up!" Kagome pouted as she patted her sword. "Aw did I hurt little Kikyo, maybe we should see if I can hurt you more with my Tetsuya!"

"Sorry, but I came here to get what is mine, the jewel." Kikyo sneered. Kagome smiled. "Really aren't you being a little unfair. You had your chance to make a wish but you decided not to. Only because you met Naraku, who wanted the jewel as well. So, you came together and wanted revenge on me and Inuyasha."

"Enough!" Kikyo screamed as she lunged forward with two daggers in both hands. She threw all of them at Kagome then said something in her own gibberish and then the daggers glowed a red colour. Kagome unsheathed her sword and hit the daggers away from her. Kikyo smirked. "They will just keep coming Kagome." Kagome winced as one pierced the skin on her back. "Damn." Kikyo smirked. "You see, when someone throws it at a person the dagger will follow the person's aura until it finally hits." Kagome pulled the dagger out from her back and threw it at Kikyo. Kikyo gasped. Kagome smirked with triumph. "You mean like that?" Kikyo screamed in pain as one hit her in the arm. Kagome then felt the other dagger pierce through her arm as well. She then repeated what she did to Kikyo and then appeared infront of Kikyo and punched her in the face. "Wow. I would have thought you were wiser than this." Kikyo sneered. Kagome shrugged. "Oh well. The easier I will be able to kill you once and for all." Kikyo then disappeared. Kagome's ears perked when she heard footsteps behind her.

She then whipped around to be attacked with another dagger in the stomach. Kagome fell to the ground as the dagger was removed. Kagome held her stomach. It hurt so much to breathe. That was it. Kikyo made her mad now. Kagome pressed her two fingers firmly on the ground and chanted an old song that she learned from her grandmother. (I took a couple lines of the song out, because it didn't work with the whole goddess release and everything).

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything

there must be something more  
bring me to life

A burst of light came out of Kagome's body. The light died down to reveal Kagome as a goddess. Her eyes were now crystal blue, her hair was now blond/ silver, and her clothing was now a pure creamy white flowing floor length kimono with light pink cherry blossoms stitched all in chains around the ends of her sleeves and bottom part of the kimono. Her obi was the same colour as the blossoms, and her skin was like porcelain.

"Feel the wrath of my spiritual powers. You made me agitated; now I shall kill you."

Kagome lifted her right hand so that it was directly above her chest. Her hand began to glow a light blue, and when she released the attack, it kept changing colours between a pink and a blue. Her half demon energy was connecting with her spiritual powers and made a magenta colour of energy. Kikyo panicked. She never expected Kagome to become powerful. She was surely going to die. Kikyo did the only thing she could do at that moment. Put her hands on her face, not wanting to see the attack anymore, she set a barrier. The barrier kept growing sucking all the attack's energy into it.

When the energy was engulfed, the barrier then forced it back at Kagome. Kagome held up her two fingers, and this time she pressed them firmly together. Kagome created a ball of pink energy inside of her two hands and began to float. When she was three inches above the ground, she lunged for Kikyo like the speed of light. Kikyo didn't see anything but a blur coming towards her. Kagome brought the ball of energy down on the barrier with one hand. The barrier then descended and Kikyo screamed in terror.

Kagome threw the ball at Kikyo's heart and all that was heard was a piercing scream that rang through all of their ears. Inuyasha glanced towards Kagome. She was…amazing. She looked like an angel. Naraku then sent a tentacle towards Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha sensed the tentacle coming towards him at last minutes and a second later, the tentacle pierced his chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and pain. His eyes became hazy and blood then started to trickle down his mouth. Naraku laughed evilly. "Any last words, Inuyasha?" Naraku panted as he was too injured very badly. He had large gashes in his stomach, and he lost an arm.

Kagome's attack stopped when Kikyo's body disintegrated infront of her. Kagome then sighed. 'One more to go.' When Kagome smelt a lot of blood she smiled to think it was Naraku's. But when she turned around she felt her heart clench. It was Inuyasha's blood, and Naraku's tentacle was still in his chest. Kagome's blood boiled and she let out a loud growl. Naraku released his tentacle in Inuyasha's chest and sent it towards Kagome. Kagome pulled out her sword and sent the most powerful attack she could think of now. "Bastard! Sakurai!" Kagome bellowed. Naraku put up his all too famous barrier and smirked as the attack ceased to break the barrier. But to his astonishment, the attack went through the barrier. His eyes widened. 'How? I was pretty sure that the attack didn't break my barrier!' Naraku then burst into black bloody bits but the attack absorbed his remains and there was nothing left of his disgusting body.

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's aid. "Inuyasha! Don't die. Don't you dare die on me!" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome…I'm not going down so easily. Naraku just barely missed my heart. I'll be fine. All I…need is rest." Kagome put her fingers on his lips. "I think I can heal you." Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome put her hands on his chest and put all her powers into his wound. His chest glowed a vivid white and when the light began to dim; his skin began to reattach itself with his body. Inuyasha's eyes reopened and Kagome gazed deeply with all the love she had into his eyes. Inuyasha smiled at her and crushed her body against hers. "Thank you." Kagome smirked. "I was only making sure to keep you alive. I would die without you here." Inuyasha brought his lips towards hers in a passionate kiss. Kagome pressed her lips against his as he asked for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth for his tongue to slide in and he began to explore her mouth, tasting everything inside her mouth.

Kagome then broke the kiss and Inuyasha growled at that. "I have to fight Midoriko now. Wish me good luck, and if I don't make it back—Inuyasha hushed her. "Don't doubt yourself. You are strong, you will make it back." Kagome smiled. One last time they kissed in a fiery kiss and Kagome was then engulfed inside the jewel around her neck.


	29. Broken Inside

**Shikon Uni. Drama**

**Chapter 29: Broken Inside**

Once Kagome was inside the jewel, she saw a hut off on the side and a waterfall right in front of her. She touched the water and felt nothing but purity and happiness through each particle. A Koi fish swam in between her legs and the birds were singing. Suddenly, a figure came out of the darkness. The figure turned out to be Midoriko. She was holding a red velvet box case.

"Kagome, next caretaker of the Shikon no Tama, I give this to you." Kagome looked at Midoriko before she tentatively touched the box. She took the box and opened it. There was nothing there. Kagome had a confused look on her face. "Look harder. Things can be more than what they seem. Even if there is nothing there." Kagome looked at the inside of the box. She began to see a faint colour of blue. Then, she saw a sapphire colour inside the blue pigment. Every time she blinked, the colour would become stronger. A gold chain was then connected to the jewel. Kagome touched the chain it vaguely showed all her ancestors faces.

"Is this an heirloom?" She asked, uncertain of why her ancestors were on the chain.

"Yes. Every Higurashi daughter is to be remembered for their hard work after they die. After you die, this heirloom will have you in it." Midoriko scanned Kagome carefully. "I see that you will not die for a long time now. Since, you have demon blood running through your veins." Kagome nodded. Midoriko stepped forward to Kagome. "Where this around your neck at all times and you will be safe." Midoriko took the jewel out of the box and slipped it over Kagome's head and onto to her neck. "It can only work in a sacred place. It has magical powers, but I trust in you not to do anything rash." Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, we must transport to the arena to fight." Kagome sighed. She was just beginning to like this place. Midoriko touched the jewel around Kagome's neck and they began to fly across the sky to the arena.

Midoriko and Kagome landed on the ground inside the arena. It was decorated inside with pink and white colours. The ground inside was pure white and pillars were aligned around the them.

"Ready?" Midoriko asked with impassive eyes. Kagome simply nodded and the duel began. Kagome unsheathed her Tetsuya and aimed it at Midoriko. Midoriko just stood there motionless. Midoriko lifted her arm to her side then created two swords one pink and one blue. "Here we go." Kagome muttered under her breath.

Midoriko pointed her sword at Kagome. Kagome then sprang forward to attack Midoriko. Midoriko crossed her swords together, and when the swords clashed, Kagome was thrown back. Kagome growled and got back up to her feet.

Midoriko then created a ball of energy from her sword and threw it straight for Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way and the ball crashed into the wall. However, the wall glowed and turned back to the way it was originally. Kagome turned her attention back to Midoriko, and noticed she was not there anymore. Kagome then felt the urge to duck. So she ducked and there Midoriko swung her sword just above Kagome's head. "Smart girl, trusting your instincts." Kagome then swung her sword at Midoriko and hit her in the stomach. Midoriko winced. "Nice, move." Kagome then released the sword out of her stomach and back flipped away from Midoriko. Midoriko glanced at her wound and then put her hand over it. She said a few magical words and her wound healed.

'She is only weakening her energy when she uses that.' Kagome thought. Kagome took this chance to strike Midoriko with her Uraniyami. Midoriko's eyes widened. She did not expect the attack to come so soon. Midoriko quickly put up a barrier to block the attack. Kagome panted. The attack subsided and Midoriko stood panting herself.

"Expect the unexpected." Midoriko smirked.

"I will make sure I don't do that again." Kagome sheathed her sword and bolted to Midoriko. Midoriko laughed. "You can not defeat me with out your sword." Kagome growled. 'I hope this works.' Kagome jumped up into the air and disappeared. Midoriko kept her guard up and when she saw movement, she used her sword to swing at yet again, nothing. Kagome was trying her patience. With that, Kagome took that opportunity to stick her claws in Midoriko's shoulder. "Release!" Midoriko was confused. Release what? Kagome unleashed her power against her shoulder and Midoriko began to scream in pain. Kagome felt her body pulse. "Ungh!" Kagome let go of Midoriko. Clutching her head and stomach. What was going on? She released the power inside of her to paralyze Midoriko's right arm. Why did her power back fire? Midoriko grasped her swords tighter once she felt Kagome withdraw her hand. "You were using too much power at the same time. Shame on you, I thought you knew that." Kagome growled in annoyance. She was right. Her body can't take out all that power at once.

Kagome slowly stood up with the support of her sword. 'When I disappeared I made myself invisible. But, when I released my poison, I was already drained out of power. Damn!' Kagome then felt the wind knocked out of her. Midoriko stuck her sword in her stomach. "…" Kagome couldn't see anymore. Her vision was becoming blurry. "I thought you were stronger than this. Guess I was wrong." Kagome yelled in pain as Midoriko stuck her sword further into her body. Kagome grasped the sword and used up all the spiritual powers she had left.

"If I wasn't strong I would have died when I was fighting Naraku." Slowly pushing back the sword. "If I wasn't strong I wouldn't be using my miko powers right now." Midoriko struggled to fight back. Where was this strength coming from? Was this her will power? "If I wasn't strong, I wouldn't be able to do this!" Kagome grasped Midoriko's neck. "You longed for freedom for eternities. You want to see more than what is here." Midoriko felt the tears coming to her eyes. "I can give you that." Midoriko dropped her swords. Grasping Kagome's hands, she couldn't breathe anymore until her eyes began to glow.

"Foolishness. Why would I want to be freed? I protect the jewel inside from hatred. I will not go down by the likes of a half breed." Kagome felt herself being thrown back into the wall hard. Blood managed to trickle down her mouth and forehead. Midoriko suddenly was in her face holding her neck. "You are weak. Now, you shall die." Kagome struggled but she gave up all hope. Midoriko felt a sharp pain in her chest. She turned back to see that Kagome had struck her claws into her heart. Midoriko's eyes stopped glowing and returned to their original crystal blue shade. She was not pale anymore, and her hands felt warm. She didn't understand. How could she have escaped her grasp?

She glanced back at the wall. Kagome's body began to fade away. "I cloned myself, when I disappeared. I was fighting you when I was trying to paralyze your arm, but I used up too much power. Right after you struck me with your sword, my clone was still invisible but switched places with me. I became invisible and when you threw me against the wall, I in turn struck you in the heart."

Midoriko cringed in pain. "So simple, yet brilliant. Thank you, Kagome you proved yourself…I…am…free." Midoriko burst into tiny sparkles and flew up towards the ceiling. Kagome could feel her legs giving in on her and fell to the ground unconscious. The walls began to disintegrate and Kagome was back in the old tunnel. Inuyasha used his arm to hide the bright light from his eyes. He then saw Midoriko again. "Where the hell is Kagome?" Midoriko smiled. "Do not fret. Kagome is alive. She killed me without the help of her sword. She freed me, so if you don't mind I will leave from here." Inuyasha blinked. "Feh. I knew she would win. Not like I doubted her or anything." Midoriko nodded. "We shall meet again." Inuyasha didn't bother listening because there Kagome lay on the ground unconscious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha landed next to her body. When he turned her around her body was all bloody and bruised. 'What the hell happened to her?' He thought. He noticed that the jewel was on her neck and another necklace was underneath the Shikon no Tama. He shrugged and thought it would be a question he would ask when she woke up.

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to the school bridal style. When they finally got into the medical room, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and Inuyasha smiled. "You are finally awake." Kagome smiled back. Kaede entered the room and gasped at the sight of Kagome.

"What ye do now, Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"I was fighting…and I got back what was mine." Kaede's eyes widened when she saw the jewel hanging around Kagome's neck. "What are you doing with that? It belongs to an old priestess named Midoriko." Kagome blinked. 'It belonged to Midoriko before?' Kaede shoed Inuyasha out of the room so that she could bandage Kagome's wounds.

"I protect it now." Kagome finally spit out. Kaede nodded her head. Well always keep it out of sight or else someone will try to steal it away from ye." Kagome nodded. "I still have no clue what I am going to hide it with." Kaede smiled.

"Here take this it will protect it from harm and hit will keep it hidden." Kaede gave Kagome a piece of cloth. When Kagome draped it over the jewel, she could not see the imprints from where it was. Kagome smiled, but when she tried to take the cloth off, it zapped her. "If ye don't say the magic words then it will keep zapping ye." Kagome sucked on her abused finger. "So…what's the magic words?" Kaede shook her head. "Ye need to repeat the word three times and then when it glows underneath the cloth, which is when ye get to remove the cloth." Kagome smiled when she chose the magic words. "Inuyasha and Kagome forever." She repeated that two more times and the glow of the jewel shown through the cloth. "It worked." Kagome stated. Kaede nodded.

"Ye are done." Kagome nodded and gave Kaede a hug.

"Arigato Kaede." Kagome left and found Inuyasha waiting by the door tapping his foot against the ceramic tiled floor.

"Kagome are you done yet!" Inuyasha whined impatiently. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You are such an impatient baka. Yes, I'm done. Come on let's go." Inuyasha smirked.

"But I'm your baka." Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Yes you are."

……………………………Meanwhile underneath……………

"You heinous, deceitful, collaborator! You said Inuyasha and Kagome would be dead." Kikyo pouted.

"But the magic mirror said only two will die that night!" Naraku complained. Kikyo seethed. "I told you not to use that stupid piece of trash." Naraku shrugged. "I think it's pretty."

Kikyo smacked her forehead. "I can't believe I am stuck down here with an idiot that thinks a mirror is attractive!"

Naraku took out a picture of the magic mirror and started to hug it. "I love you Magic Mirror. Even though you said the fairest was Kagome and Inuyasha, but I still love you!" Kikyo started to leave and slammed the big red door behind her to fall into a bottomless pit. "I'll get you for this Kagome Higurashi. If it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Why is there a bunch of dead people reaching to grab my body and why is there fire at the bottom? I thought this was a bottomless pit!" (That is The FINAL end to KIKYO! **Everyone cheers**)

"KIKYO, DON'T LEAVE ME IN THIS PLACE ALONE!" Kikyo sighed. "Not you again!" Naraku held his precious picture in his arms.

"Hey, look these people look just like my dollies. Hi dollies!" The so-called doll reached out for Naraku and pulled him into the cluster of dead people. "Kikyo come play with the dolls! Ah! What are you dollies doing with my picture?" The dead people looked at the picture and tore it up into shreds. Naraku screamed as the picture disappeared from his sight. Speaking of tearing into shreds, that is exactly what they did to Naraku.

Now for Kikyo, she was engulfed by the fire and burned until nothing was left.

………………………………Continuing With The Real World………………………

"You're going to KYOTO TOO?" Kagome asked baffled. "Am I the only one who is still in Tokyo?" Inuyasha frowned. "Well, I will come and visit when I can." Kagome did not smile one bit. "It's only five months, Kagome. Not an eternity." Inuyasha held her hands in his. "Five months is a long time! Why me?" Kagome smacked her head against the wall in frustration. Inuyasha pulled her away from him. "I have never got to ask you this Kagome, but how long are you staying in school for?" Kagome looked up towards him. "Another year and then I start my acting and singing career." Inuyasha's ears flattened towards his head. He is staying for three more years. Kagome smiled at him. "Why? How long are you staying?" Inuyasha turned away from her. "Threemoreyears." Kagome didn't catch that. "What?"

"Inuyasha what did you say?" Inuyasha turned towards her and said it towards her face this time. "If I want to become an engineer, I got to stay in school for three more years." Kagome looked down towards the ground. "So, what does that mean about our relationship?" Inuyasha smelt the scent of salt. 'Kagome don't cry. Don't cry.' Inuyasha hugged her. "It just means we are going to always have a distant relationship until I get out of school." Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Would it be best if we break it off right now instead of when you are studying like crazy?" She felt her heart break into a million pieces. Why did she say that? Inuyasha's heart cracked when she said those exact words. "Fine break up with me! It's not like our relationship could have stayed!" Kagome's heart couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out. "Kagome you promised you would stay with me! Now, you broke your promise and I don't know what to do anymore!" Kagome just stood there and cried. "Inuyasha, I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that. I'm just frustrated now." Inuyasha growled. "Feh. Just stay away from me." With that he walked away. Those words repeated in her mind over and over again hitting her in the heart again and again. 'INUYASHA!' IDIOT! I'm such an idiot!'

"If he doesn't want me to be around him then I won't." Kagome walked away in the exact opposite direction Inuyasha left. Kagome walked in her room and kicked the nearest box that she could see. "I guess I should call a moving truck right now so it can pick all these boxes up and head back home." Kagome picked up the phone and dialed the moving van's number.

The next day when someone knocked on her door, she answered it and signed the paper so the person could move her things. Once everything was downstairs ready to go home all her friends including Inuyasha were in the hallway saying their goodbyes. Sango caught Kagome's eye and they both started to cry. "I will miss you so much!" Kagome and Sango shouted in unison. Kagome then hugged Miroku, Rin, Koga, and Sesshomaru. But, when it came down to Inuyasha they both just turned away and walked away to where they needed to go. (**In Slow Motion**) Kagome looked behind her then looked back infront her. Inuyasha looked back right after she looked back and then turned his attention back to infront of him.

Tears rolled down Kagome's face. Everyone stood still not knowing what just happened.

Kagome placed the keys to her dorm on the front desk and left to go home.

"Goodbye Inuyasha see you next year." Kagome sighed and drove off in her new car back home until those dreaded five months were over. Her cell phone suddenly rang while she was in the car so she picked it up. It was Sango. "Kagome what happened?" Kagome's heart stopped. She didn't want to tell right now. She wanted to get out. So badly, she wanted to get out and fix things. Sango heard background noises. Sounding like an engine. "Kagome you aren't driving are you?" Kagome replied with a 'yes'. Sango sighed and hung up the phone.

Kagome didn't notice the on coming traffic speeding towards her but when she took her eyes off the road and put her cell phone away she saw the cars coming towards her and she crashed into a small white Toyota. The glass shattered and her car flipped over on its side. Kagome sat there, blood pouring out of the side of her head, unconscious, and without a heartbeat. Crushed between the seat and the stirring wheel she had one last thought.

Which was how she loved Inuyasha.

Ambulances and police cars surrounded off the area with tape and their own cars. Paramedics put Kagome on a stretcher and carried her into the vehicle, rushing towards the hospital.

Inuyasha just happened to be driving right past the accident and sniffed whose scent it was. "Ka-gome!" He followed the ambulance and saw Kagome being lifted out from the vehicle and into the emergency room. "KAGOME!" He ran after the her but two big guys pinned him down to the ground. "KAGOME!"

"**KAGOME!"** Inuyasha threw the two men off him and finally caught up to the rolling stretcher she was on. "Hey You! Stay away from the woman she's in critical condition if you haven't noticed!" Inuyasha growled. "SHUT UP! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well, do her a favor and let her be taken care of before she dies." Inuyasha sniffed her scent again. Death was written all over her face. No heartbeat and no sign of breathing! Inuyasha panicked. "Kagome don't die on me!" He hugged her but the two people that attacked him earlier again pinned him down. He fell down and was knocked out.


	30. Bring Me Back To Life

**Shikon Uni. Drama**

**Chapter 30: Bring Me To Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**(AU: I have added two more characters to this story, thanks to IchigoNekoKun. ) **

Inuyasha woke up a few hours later; he sat up on the bed and was baffled as to why he was in a hospital bed. The memories soon flooded back into his mind and when they did, he was up in seconds trying to find where his Kagome was. The nurse's didn't even know what hit them when a breeze flew past them. He ran up and down the hallways on each floor, but no sign of Kagome's scent. "Inuyasha!" a voice called.

Inuyasha looked back at the person who called his name. It was Koga. "I just saw the news! Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha growled. "Can't you see I'm trying to find her?" Inuyasha left Koga standing there. His nose caught a familiar scent and he raced in that direction.

He halted to a stop, when there were doors that needed a password. "Damn this stupid hospital!" A nurse looked at him, and laughed. "You must be that arrogant half demon the staff was talking about. Why do you want to go to the operating room?" Inuyasha looked at the nurse sternly. "I want to see Kagome Higurashi. She is my girlfriend!" The nurse gasped. "I am very sorry, the girl you are talking about is under serious conditions and no one is to see her for another three weeks!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm not going to let that stop me from seeing her. Let me go into the room!" The nurse scowled. "I am sorry but— Inuyasha didn't wait for her to finish that sentence, so he pushed the nurse out of the way and pressed the red button for the doors to open.

"You! Stop!" The nurse shouted. She picked up the phone and called security. Inuyasha looked at the door for a minute; he needed something to block security from coming after him. He then looked at a metal crutch that was discarded off to the side, and he slipped it in both door handles. He smirked and rushed off where he sensed Kagome's scent.

Doctors everywhere were shocked how Inuyasha got in the operating wing, but they didn't have time to deal with that they had patients to deal with. Inuyasha stopped one last time where the scent stopped at a door that said 'Operating Rm. 6'. He opened the door and he found Kagome lying on the bed bloody, and unconscious. Her heart and breathing were faint and she was as white as a ghost was.

He heard a doctor call out, 'She's dying on us!' The nurse ran and gave the doctor what he needed. (I forget what they are called!) The doctor finally yelled 'CLEAR!' Kagome's heartbeat suddenly came back but still faint. Inuyasha couldn't move. He was watching the only girl that he ever loved die right infront of him. He had to do something but what? Maybe he could make her wake up or her heart beat increase somehow…

Inuyasha felt all numbness in his legs cease and he briskly hurried over to the bed. He took Kagome's hands in his, pleading for her to come back and be with him. All the doctor's faces saddened when he was pleading. "Kagome don't leave me! Don't go!" The heart monitor dropped and ended with a loud, long beep. "We are losing her again!" The doctors pushed Inuyasha back and they did the same procedure they did before. Yet, nothing happened. The heart monitor never changed it continuously made the same noise. The doctors tried the procedure again. Nothing.

Inuyasha panicked. "KAGOME DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! COME BACK TO ME! I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO! I CAN'T MOVE FORWARD WITHOUT YOU!" Doctors put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Son, I'm afraid she is gone." Inuyasha shook his hand off. "No she's not!" He wiped away the blood off her lips and he kissed her. When he parted, he waited for a response.

A few seconds later, the noise on the monitor stopped and her heartbeat kept increasing every time she breathed. Inuyasha leapt for joy. "That's it Kagome. You're going to be alright!" Doctors praised Inuyasha for bringing her back to life.

The doctors didn't even try to make Inuyasha leave. They left him there, just incase something happened. Inuyasha was feeling sick. He couldn't just sit there and watch them operate on Kagome. After a few more hours, the doctors decided that Kagome was going to be okay, and they sent Inuyasha to wait in the waiting room.

Inuyasha thanked god that Kagome was alright. When he got outside the door, there were the two bodyguards that tackled him earlier. They tapped their feet against the floor looking angry. "You!" Inuyasha growled. "Oh yeah you were the two bastards who knocked me out earlier. I thank you so much that you almost made my girlfriend die!" The two security guards scowled. "NOT!" Inuyasha then punched them both in the faces and they landed with a very loud thud. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and walked slowly to the waiting room.

He walked into the room and was mobbed by all of his friends. "Inuyasha…is she…ok?" Sango and Rin said through sobs. Inuyasha nodded. "I saved her life, again." Sango sighed. "That's a relief." The news came up and showed the report of the accident.

"Hello, and I am Wakona Summers. I have breaking news about a car accident that happened this afternoon. An eighteen year old girl, Kagome Higurashi, was driving back home after she left Shikon University and was flipped in her vehicle by the on coming traffic. Police say she was hit by a small Toyota. The driver apparently was a drunk man by the name of Ping Wong. Ping is dead after the impact of crushing the young woman's vehicle. She is in critical condition over at the East Side Hospital. Kidae Tsubasu takes you to the accident." Inuyasha turned the television off. "When I see that punk, I'll kill him for hurting my Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, calm down. The driver was drunk." Miroku truthfully stated.

"I don't know about you. But, I don't want to see anything about the accident." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Miroku touched his head. "I feel a major head ache coming on!" Sango peered over at Miroku. "Why?" She asked.

"Kagome's going to scream bloody murder when she look's at her car!" Inuyasha shook his head. "I hate it when she screams. It hurts my ears." Koga smiled. "Wow that's the first time I have ever heard you say I hate in the same sentence with Kagome." Inuyasha growled. "Shut up wolf, or I'll cut your tongue so you won't be able to talk!" Koga growled. "Oh yeah! Well, I'll be the first one to visit Kagome." Inuyasha tackled Koga down to the ground and they started wrestling as they did when they were younger.

"Dream on you puny wolf!" Rin blinked. Well at least they are friends again.

A day has passed and all of them slept in the same room over night. It was seven in the morning when they finally gotten to visit her. "I warn you she can not get up, eat, and drink. She is still in pain from the operation." As usual, Inuyasha and Koga whipped down the hallways to see Kagome. They slammed the door open and Kagome almost had a heart attack. The nurse grew angry with them. "Don't you see she has a heart condition right now?" Both boys looked at the ground. "Sorry." Kagome laughed. "You two look so funny." Koga smiled and pushed Inuyasha out of the way. "So, how are you feeling?" Kagome smiled. "I am fine. Just a little bored. I can't fall asleep." Inuyasha got back up and then pushed Koga out of the way.

"We should leave if you are feeling tired." Kagome grabbed his arm. "No, I'm too lonely here! It's so boring just starring at these four walls every minute that passes by." Inuyasha sighed. "You sure you don't feel tired?" Kagome nodded. Koga smirked. 'Kagome…'

"I can't even remember how I got in the hospital. All I remember is driving, and then Sango called, I picked my cell phone up and when she hung up I took my eyes off the road for a few seconds, and then everything else is a blur. Inuyasha didn't want to break the bad news to her. So, Koga did. "Kagome you were in a car accident. Everyone thought you weren't going to make it." Inuyasha growled. "Everyone but me." Koga rolled his eyes. "This idiot over here. Saved your life while you were getting operated on."

"Inuyasha, the nurse told me that there was a man who broke into the hospital operating room. I didn't know she was talking about you!" Koga felt like at that moment he should leave. "Well, I should go tell the others you are okay." Kagome and Inuyasha didn't hear what the wolf said, all they did was keeping starring into each others orbs.

"You saved me. How?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's eyes became deep amber as he answered her. "You were dying Kagome. When I drove by the accident, I smelt death written all over your face. I followed you to the hospital; I was attacked by two security guards. I fell unconscious for a few hours and when I woke up, I went to look for you. When I got to the operating room you were in, I saw you all bloody. The heart monitor kept the slow steady beat of your heart for only a few minutes, until the sound of the monitor kept that long annoying noise. Your heart failed, and that's when I pleaded for you to stay with me." Kagome cried in her hands. She was dead and she came back to life, because of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it before. I'm grateful that you are here with me!" Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her. Kagome felt the warmth of his lips against hers.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't let that happen." He pressed his lips even harder against hers. "It's all my fault you were in the accident!" Kagome gasped and broke the kiss. "Don't ever say that. If anyone is at fault, it should be me. I am responsible for my own fate. Not you or anyone else. I wouldn't want you to stop living life if I died." Inuyasha put his finger to her lips to hush her.

"Kagome, I love you too much to ever let you go." Inuyasha dove in for another kiss. "I love you, too." Kagome wrestled with his tongue. They didn't care who was winning the fight, because all they could care about right at that moment, was each other both in their arms, safe."

The door opened to reveal a tear-filled mother rushing towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kagome, thank goodness you are alright!" Inuyasha and Kagome quickly parted while Mrs. H hugged Kagome tightly. "Mom…can't…breathe." Mrs. H released Kagome quickly. "Kagome Higurashi, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Kagome looked down towards the floor. "Gomen, mom." Mrs. H looked at Inuyasha. "So, who is this?" Kagome smiled. "Mom this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha held out his hand and Mrs. H shook it. "Oh yes, you're the one who Kagome talks so much about in her letters." Inuyasha blushed. Kagome's face turned crimson red. "MOTHER!"

"Hey sis, you sure had us worried!" Sota exclaimed. "Hey Sota!" Kagome hugged Sota, and looked for Gramps, but he wasn't there. "Where is Gramps?" She asked.

Sota crossed his arms. "Well, he went to the store down stairs to get some stupid good luck charms." Kagome sweat dropped. "Oh great, another day I get showered with his useless gifts."

They all laughed. "Well, I will go downstairs to see if they have any flowers." Kagome smiled. "Thanks mom." Her mother smiled back. "Don't mention it dear."

Inuyasha smirked. "Your family is nice." Kagome looked at him and giggled. "Yeah, I just hope Gramps doesn't dump some spiritual purification powder on me." Inuyasha was confused. "Why would he do that?" Kagome smirked. "Let's just say, the first time he saw me, he thought I was going to attack everyone. He has crazy ideas, and stories. But you learn to love him, _eventually._"

After everyone was done visiting Kagome, they let her rest but Inuyasha didn't leave her side for one second. He stayed put in a chair looking out the window. He watched two squirrels jump down from a tree and chase the other. Kagome watched him through lazy eyes. He looked adorable just starring into space.

Inuyasha felt someone watching him. He turned to find Kagome smiling at him. "What?" Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. You just look adorable that's all." Inuyasha blushed. "You should go and get something to eat. I'll be okay." Inuyasha smiled. He was hungry but he didn't want to leave Kagome. But he left anyways.

A few weeks later Kagome was sitting in a wheel chair ready to go home. "I'm going home!" Kagome slowly got up with the help of Inuyasha and walked to his car. "I already put your duffle bag in the car." Kagome nodded. "Thanks." She buckled her seat belt and waited for Inuyasha to get in the drivers seat to take her home. As Inuyasha got in the drivers seat, his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha where are you? Mama, is making supper already!" Inuyasha sighed. "Sorry, but I am busy at the moment." Kagome could hear the whining sound of a teenage girl. "Who is it?" Inuyasha just remembered he never told Kagome of them. "I might have failed to mention I have two younger siblings." Kagome smiled. "What are their names?"

"Well, they are both twins. Aeraine is a half demon like you and me, and she is seventeen and Inu, is a full demon like Sesshomaru and is older than Aeraine."

"I can't wait to meet them!"

"Well, I think Aeraine is going to like you!"

"Why is that?" Kagome asked confused.

"You will see." Inuyasha teased.

"No, tell me why!"

"Nope."

"Then if you weren't going to tell me, why did you bring it up?" Kagome asked.

"I love seeing you get so annoyed."

"So are we going to your house first?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought about it. "I guess, or I can meet your family." Inuyasha shrugged okay.

"This was just another trick wasn't it?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"And you fell for it." Inuyasha laughed playfully.

"You are in for a surprise tonight!" Kagome teased. Inuyasha had a bad feeling in his gut about what was about to come for tonight's surprise. Kagome had an idea. "Hey how about we all go to a dance club tonight. As a celebration for finishing the first year!" Inuyasha shrugged. "We could invite all our friends and the twins." Inuyasha choked. "No way. I am not bringing the two brats along!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "You and your siblings."

It was getting darker and Inuyasha and Kagome had to stop at a hotel for the night. "We have another 200 kilometres to go." Inuyasha handed Kagome her duffle bag that survived inside her trunk during the accident. Kagome took the keys from the clerk at the front desk of the hotel and went to room 1090. They both went upstairs to room. When they opened the door, there were two beds, a refrigerator, a TV, a bathroom and a balcony. "This is nice." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome put her duffle bag on the bed and took her pajamas out and her toothbrush and toothpaste. After she was done, she looked over to Inuyasha, who was lying down on the other bed closest to the balcony watching TV. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome when she got out of the bathroom. She was wearing a silky red tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and red silky pants. Kagome flopped on the bed. "I'm so tired."

"You are tired. I just drove 5 long hours. All you did was sleep." Kagome growled. "You weren't the one who just got of the hospital were you." Kagome laughed. "That's what I thought." Inuyasha had an evil idea.

"Okay, so I guess you wouldn't mind if I just plopped down right beside you." Inuyasha took his top off and lied down on the same bed Kagome was on. Kagome blushed furiously. She turned towards Inuyasha and couldn't help but stare at his abs. "I never knew you had a six pack!" Inuyasha starred at her with an evil look in his eyes. "What are you planning?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing." Kagome quirked an eyebrow. He was up to something and she was going to find out soon.

He then pulled her closer to his body and kissed her passionately. Kagome smirked. "Oh."

"Are you planning on seducing me?" Inuyasha laughed. "Are you seducible?" Kagome shook her head. "That's what I thought." He kissed down her neck and Kagome massaged his ears. Inuyasha purred. "Aw. That was cute." Inuyasha growled. Then he massaged her ears. Kagome purred and kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

They broke apart and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Kagome woke up and found herself lying against Inuyasha's chest. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips softly. She tried to get up but Inuyasha's grasp on her was too strong. He moaned and pulled her closer towards him. Kagome sighed and gave up feeling as if she wasn't going to win this one. She fell back to sleep against his chest. Inuyasha shortly woke up and smiled down towards his Kagome. He loved her sweet scent it smelt like cherry blossoms. He rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Kagome…'

When there was a knock on the door, they both opened their eyes and got up from the bed to go see who it is. Inuyasha opened the door and found a woman dressed in a grey uniform. "House Keeping." Kagome got to the door and shouted. "Oh no not you again!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome in confusion. The woman ran away in horror. "AHHH!"

Kagome growled. "Stupid taxi driver!"

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked confused.

"When I first came to the university I was going to be late so I called a taxi to take me to the school. She drove everywhere except where I told her to go. She went to Wacdonalds to order herself food! She drove me crazy! So I threatened her that if she didn't drive me to the school I will tell her boss!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Anyways let's get breakfast downstairs and then head off to your place." Inuyasha nodded.

After they got breakfast, they returned their keys and drove off towards Inuyasha's house. Kagome turned on the radio to a station that she liked. But, Inuyasha changed it to his favourite. After five minutes, they kept fighting over a radio station. Kagome gave in and left it at the station Inuyasha liked so much. "I give in."

Inuyasha sighed. "Thank you!"

Two hours had passed by and they finally pulled into the driveway. His house was huge. It was white with white pillars and long gardens that stretched back into his backyard. "This is where you live?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome practically fainted. "Wow. My house is 5 times smaller than yours." Inuyasha smiled softly. "Anyways, are you coming or are you going to stay in the car all day?" Kagome got out of the car and walked to the front door with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got out his keys and opened the door. Kagome walked inside and was amazed by how beautiful the inside was. In the front foyer, there was marble flooring and an indoor fountain.

Kagome then noticed a girl with black hair, amber eyes, and dog ears come up to her. "You must be Inuyasha's girlfriend. He talks a lot about you over the phone." Kagome blushed and so did Inuyasha. "My name is Kagome."

"My name is Aeraine." They both shook hands and Kagome couldn't help but ask one question while Inuyasha was right behind them. "Aeraine, you don't happen to have embarrassing photos of Inuyasha do you?" Inuyasha panicked. Behind Kagome, he was giving Aeraine evil looks. Aeraine then grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and waved.

"Let's see, we have a home video of him." Kagome smiled. "Ok, let's watch it then." Aeraine put the disc in their DVD player and they started playing it.

It went from the day he was born to when he was four years old.

Kagome clutched her stomach in pain. Aeraine and Kagome were laughing so hard, it hurt.

Inuyasha was on top of his bed swinging his shirt over his head saying I'm too sexy for my shirt and then he kept going until he was only wearing his diaper. Then the TV shut off. Inuyasha was behind them and he looked like he was going to kill both Aeraine and Kagome. "Back up slowly and RUN!" The two girls slipped and slide on the wooden floor in their socks, which made it easy for Inuyasha to tackle them to the ground.

"You two are dead meat." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, can you sing that song again for me?" Kagome laughed. Kagome escaped from his grasp and ran away as fast as she could. Inuyasha released Aeraine but as soon as she got up, he pushed her back to the ground and ran after Kagome.

Kagome then met Inu Jr. He had silver hair, one purple mark on each side of his cheek, a diamond shape on his forehead, and brown eyes. "You must be Inu." Inu nodded his head. "And you must be Kagome. May I ask why you were running?" Kagome was about to answer when Inuyasha spotted Kagome and shouted after her. "When I catch you, you're going to regret asking my sister about embarrassing photos." Kagome hid behind Inu. "That's why."

Inu rolled his eyes at the two. "Which photos did you see?"

"I only saw the home video." Inu smirked. "Go get her Inuyasha." Kagome cried. "What!" Inuyasha laughed. "Inuyasha, you know I should be meeting your parents right now…" Kagome's voice trailed off when she was taken down by Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha's mother cut in. "Inuyasha. Should you be tackling your guest?" Inuyasha smiled at his mother. "I can when she saw my childhood video."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up from the ground so she could introduce herself. "Hello, I'm Kagome." Izayoi (sp?) smiled warmly at Kagome. "My name is Izayoi." Kagome smiled. "Your house is very beautiful." Kagome complimented.

"Thank you very much. My, you are a very beautiful young girl." Kagome blushed.

"Thank you."

"Inuyasha make sure you give Kagome a tour of our house. You wouldn't want her to get lost now would you?" Inuyasha nodded. "I will."

"Your father his upstairs finishing a report. He will be down in an hour to meet Kagome, alright." Inuyasha nodded.

"So, how about I give you a tour?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Okay."

Sesshomaru and Rin then entered the house. "Oh hello Kagome. Sesshomaru didn't tell me you were over. How are you feeling?" Kagome and Rin hugged. "I'm feeling great. I just have to go to a chiropractor once a week and I will be good as new." Rin beamed. "That is good news."

Rin and Kagome then started talking about their summer.

"So did you ever solve the case with the detective?"

"Yeah. Turns out Naraku and Kikyo were behind it. Inuyasha and I were in a fight again with them. I also got what was mine back." Rin wasn't following. "Which was?" Kagome whispered in her ear. "The Shikon no Tama." Rin's eye's widened at that.

"Wow. It belongs to you?" Kagome nodded. "I protect it from evil."

"You can't mention this to anyone except our group of friends, or else people will try to steal it away from me for power." Rin promised Kagome she would not say a word.

**Well that is it for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews from previous chapters. I should be updating another chapter sometime this week. Keep reviewing! **

**Nekomi99**


	31. Chaos in Taisho Household

Shikon University Drama

Chapter 31: No Name

Mrs. Taisho was in the kitchen making dinner and Mr. Taisho was busy with his reports. The group had quite a problem figuring what to do to pass the time. "I know, we should play video games." Piped Aeraine. Inu smirked. "Are you that eager to lose, dear sister?"

Aeraine glared at her twin. "Well, maybe if someone wasn't such a cheat..." Inuyasha interrupted the twins from ripping each others heads off.

"What do you say, should we play video games?" Kagome asked the group. Aeraine nodded violently while the others just shrugged. Aeraine jumped up in the air with joy. "So, who is ready to get their ass kicked in an old fashion game of boxing?" Everyone sweat dropped and Inu fell over anime style.

"Okay, I repeat who is ready to get their ass kicked?" Inuyasha threw a pillow at her face. "Aeraine if I play against you then will you stop being a pest?" Aeraine smiled happily. "Inuyashie you are going down!" Kagome laughed at the nickname. "Inuyashie." Inuyasha growled. "That's it! You're going down Aeraine!"

"We shall see about that!" Aeraine handed him two controllers. Inuyasha looked at them like they were some foreign object.

"Oh by the way." Aeraine looked up at him with innocent eyes. "We will be playing on my Wii console."

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Let's just get this over with." Aeraine shrugged.

Half an hour passed by as the two half demons were panting. "I got you now!" Inuyasha exclaimed proudly. Aeraine smirked. "I'm never good at this Inuyashie."

"Fine I will go easier on you." Inuyasha gave in. Aeraine mentally smirked evilly. Aeraine then punched Inuyasha's character as fast as her demonic powers could. Inuyasha's character fell down for the count. 1...2...3...4...come on get up...6... Get up damn you...8...get up you piece of shit...10! Aeraine wins. Everyone in the room looked at the screen and made a little tired 'woot' sound.

"Inuya..." Kagome began but was interrupted.

"NO FAIR! You cheated!" Aeraine took a candy out of her pocket and fell back onto the couch with her hands behind her head.

"Ah, I learn only from the best." Aeraine smiled at Inu. Inuyasha growled at the two younger siblings. He got a pretty good idea for his revenge.

"Hey, Kagome. I have these little movies up in my room that Aeraine hasn't seen since she was a little tike." Kagome smirked, knowing his plan for revenge.

Aeraine growled. "What movies?" Inuyasha looked at Aeraine innocently mimicking her face when she asked him to go easy during the game. "Oh, well you see. I made these videos of you that I'm sure we would all like to see for a good laugh." Aeraine cracked her knuckles. "Which videos?" Kagome sprang up.

"YOU MEAN THERE IS MORE THAN ONE?" Kagome had stars in her eyes. Aeraine slapped her forehead. 'Oh great.'

By that time Sesshomaru and Rin were already out. Well, Sesshomaru had to drag Rin out. Knowing all to well, that this was going to be an Aeraine vs. Inuyasha scheme.

"But Sesshy, I want to see the movie." Rin pouted childishly. Sesshomaru was still dragging to the kitchen. Unfortunately, for everyone, they will all have to wait until after supper to see the video.

"Come on, love." Sesshomaru rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Dinner is about to be served."

Rin smiled still upset that she will have to wait until after supper to see the movie. Inuyasha smelled the food and so did everyone else. Inuyasha sighed with anger. 'Damn, dinner is almost ready and I really wanted to embarrass her.'

Mrs. Taisho took a plate and filled it with food then handed it to Mr. Taisho. "Come on all of you don't keep us waiting. Mr. Taisho sat down at the head of the table and Mrs. Taisho sat at the end. Every one filed into the dining room and sat down at the table. Sesshomaru sat beside his father and Rin on the other side of Mr. Taisho. Inuyasha sat beside Sesshomaru and across from Kagome. Inu sat beside Inuyasha and Aeraine sat beside Kagome.

Mr. Taisho looked at each one of the family as they sat down, but stopped when he saw Kagome. 'So this is Kagome.' He thought. "So Kagome, I hear many great things about you from Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at the demon. "Tell me about yourself."

Kagome's P.O.V.

'This dinner looks amazing.' She sensed two amber eyes looking at her when she was talking to Rin. Then, I actually saw Mr. Taisho sit down at the table. I saw him make eye contact with me and I smiled. He seemed like a normal caring father. It made her sad. Remembering her father before he died.

Inu Taisho started to talk to Kagome as many voices filled the air. "So Kagome, I hear many great things about you from Inuyasha." I smiled. 'Well, I'm relieved about that. Aeraine made me worry when I arrived about Inuyasha saying stuff about me.' Kagome replied. "I am glad I finally get to meet you and Mrs. Taisho." Mr. Taisho smiled softly. "I was about to say the same."

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Okay so mom said she liked Kagome so now it all depends on dad. Kagome got dad to smile! Now, he definitely has to approve of her. What are they talking about?

With Inu Taisho and Kagome

"Well, I have one little brother and he is only eleven years old. His name is Souta."

Ten minutes later, Rin and Sesshomaru joined the conversation.

After dinner, Inuyasha and Aeraine had a race to see who can get into his room the fastest. Everyone sweat dropped. "They never stop do they?" Kagome asked. Everyone in the room answered. "Nope."

"Ha. I beat you! HEY!" Aeraine's voice traveled down to the kitchen as everyone was putting the dishes in the dish washer. "Open up baka!" Inuyasha locked the door and rummaged through his things to find the hidden tape. "Open up!" Aeraine insisted. The door was unlocked and the window was open.

The house rang from the door bell and Inu junior opened the door to find Inuyasha flying into the living room. Inu Jr. scratched the back of his head confused. 'Wasn't he just inside?' He shrugged. Never being able to understanding his brother.

Inuyasha popped the video in and people started rushing into the living room. Kagome held popcorn in her hands. "I'm not even going." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked down at the bowl. "What did I do?" Rin shrugged as she took a handle of popcorn. Aeraine was still up in Inuyasha's bedroom trying to figure out Inuyasha's escape route. "Where'd he go?" She then heard laughing from downstairs. Her eyes filled with worry. 'Who cares about his escape route!' She raced downstairs and to her horror, the screen on the TV displayed a mischief little girl balancing herself on books and pillows trying to reach in the cookie jar.

"AW so adorable." Then you could hear Mrs. Taisho's voice in the background. "Aeraine, you better not be in that cookie jar!" Mrs. Taisho arrived in the kitchen and put her hands on her hips. Aeraine gave a toothy smile while Inuyasha has a detective cap on his head. "Put your hands up!" Inuyasha's voice was so cute and the look on Aeraine's face, priceless.

"Mommy make Inuyashie stop!" Inuyasha just finished hand cuffing her and tying her legs up.

The video ended with ten year old Aeraine wrestling with Inuyasha. "Do you give up?" Inuyasha asked. "NEVER!" Aeraine shouted.

"How did you manage to get videos of me without my knowledge?" Aeraine asked suspicious that Inuyasha had a hidden cameras in the house.

"Inu helped." Aeraine's eye twitched.

"You mean you knew about this all along?" Inu backed away.

"Inuyasha what ever happened to our confidentiality agreement?" Inu glared. Inuyasha tried to think back to their agreement. "Oh...that agreement. Let this be a lesson to you kid, always get things in writing." Inu was going to kill him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome tugged at his sleeve. "You better start running." Inuyasha scoffed. "And why would I runaway?" Kagome shrugged and walked away with Rin. Inu pointed his paint ball gun at Inuyasha. "Let's take this downstairs in the basement shall we?" Inuyasha gulped. Aeraine smirked. "I second that!"

Hours later you could actually hear Inuyasha screaming. "You two brats I'm going to kill you!"

"How are you going to kill us if you don't have any ammunition?" Aeraine stated. Inuyasha smirked. "I do not need ammunition to finish you brats off." He threw the guns away and tackled both to the ground.

"Do you give?" Aeraine felt the urge to help Inuyasha take down Inu. "Alright, I give." Aeraine gave in.

She picked up her paint ball gun and shot Inu in the stomach. "That's for being a backstabber."

"As for you. I have different plans for you!" Aeraine laughed evilly. Inuyasha was tired he was fighting with her ever since he got home.

"Is this what I get for being such a good brother?" Inuyasha asked. Aeraine scoffed. "Good my ass."

"Aw, I think my wittle sister needs more persuasion on what a good brother I am." he said in a mocking tone. Aeraine rolled her eyes.

"Alight you three stop this fighting right now! Since Inuyasha has arrived you two have been doing nothing but fighting." Mrs. Taisho scolded. The three of them stuck out their tongues at each other.

"Take a bath while you are at it." They shrugged content with paint covering their hair and skin.

"Inuyasha you stink." Aeraine and Inu remarked. Inuyasha growled. "Well, you don't smell like a bunch of roses either."

"I MEAN IT!" Mrs. Taisho shouted. The three half demons scrambled out of the basement with fear.

Kagome was doubling over in pain at the sight of the three siblings. All covered in paint from head to toe. "Did you just come to laugh at us?" Inu asked not fazed by being laughed at. Kagome shook her head and calmed down. "I was just on my way to ask Inuyasha to get my things out of his trunk...but then I saw...you guys...and." She couldn't hold her laughter any longer. Inuyasha growled. "Here are my keys." Kagome looked at the keys. "Oh, I also came here to um, you don't mind saying cheese do you?" Kagome took a quick picture of them with her camera phone. "Oh I am most definitely putting this on facebook!" They looked at each other scared. "I am going TO KILL YOU!" They all said in unison.

"Now, now I as merely joking but now that I see that you really are going to kill me...AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed. "Rin hurry take my phone and run!" Rin caught the said phone and ran like the wind trying to find Sesshomaru. She burst into his room and found him just taking off his shirt. Aeraine, Inu, and Inuyasha came in seconds after she hid behing Sesshomaru.

"What the?" Sesshomaru looked puzzled. "What is going on?" Rin showed him the pictures of them that Kagome took. Kagome is giving them a taste of their own medicine." Sesshomaru chuckled at how ridiculous they looked and he didn't have to look at the picture.

"Sesshomaru please jut do us all a favor." Aeraine panted. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. He opened his laptop and attached the cord to the camera and the computer displayed the pictures.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You simply wanted me to do you a favor." Their jaws dropped.

"Sesshomaru..." Aeraine whined.

Rin clapped. "Yeah Sesshomaru."

"By the way, what happened to Kagome?" Rin asked noticing her absence. The trio whistled innocently.

"Oh, we took care of her." Inuyasha smiled. Rin's eyes widened in fear as she ran down the stairs in search of Kagome.


	32. Please Read: Author's Note

**Please Read!**

**I am officially discontinuing this story due to lack of inspiration. I apologize for this disappointing news and I encourage you to read my other two stories. Thank you.**

**~Nekomi99~**

**Additional Comments:**

**Writing Shikon University has taught me many things. It was my first fanfiction that provided humour and drama. I must say, it does need a little revision. Other than that, I am satisfied with my decision to discontinue the story indefinitely. Thank you to all those who reviewed, I appreciate it. **


End file.
